In My Eyes
by Strawberry Nightmare
Summary: COMPLETE Jezzie reveals who her first love was. Will it end her relationship with Leon? Can Jezzie look past her old feelings for this other guy and choose to be with Leon for the rest of her life?
1. 14 years old

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title. Oh, and the end part of this chapter is basically the same as the movie. I'd like to dedicate this story to Laura (bookworm1990) for being such a great friend and helper.   
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
Dom always looked after Jezzie, why? Because they were two of a kind. They both had attitudes as hard as a stale roll, but then they could be loving. They never dated, as much as they were alike, they were too alike to date. Plus, Dom always had secret feelings for Letty. Dom loved Jezzie like she was his sister; he loved her like he loved Mia. Jezzie lived two streets away from Dom and Mia ever since she was 14. Dom knew she was different, ever since the first time they met, he knew she was different and that he would get along so great with her. 

They were in 9th grade and Jezzie had just moved to LA with her family. It was after Christmas break and it was 3rd period, English 1. Jezzie was already of tired of meeting new people and starting new classes. She was tired of people, being fake, pretending like they wanted to get to know her only to dump her later. It was all the same crap to her. But when she entered into 3rd period and saw Dom, she knew that this was going to be the best class of the day...or the worst. The teacher sat her next to Dom. 

"Hey." Dom said in his deep voice. Jezzie looked down at the desk. She wanted to make a good impression on this guy, for whatever reson. She remembered what she was wearing and rolled her eyes at herself; she had a Detroit Red Wings t-shirt on with worn out, loose jeans with crappy ass Converse Chuck Taylors. What a way to make an impression, she thought. 

"Hi." She replied in a small whisper. Dom looked at her. She was shy, he could tell. Her short, bright red hair covered the sides of her face, but barely. It was a natural red, definitly dyed, he could see the black at her roots, starting to grow back in. 

"I'm Dominic Toretto, but everyone calls me Dom." She looked up at him as he stuck out his hand. 

"My name's Jezebeil Marks, but everyone calls me Jezzie or Jez." She hesitated but took his hand. He carefully grasped her small, dainty hand in his large one and shook it. They pulled their hands away and stared at each other. 

"Jezebeil? Interesting name." Dom said, smiling. Jezzie nodded her head. 

"My great-grandmother's name was Jezalyne, or something like that. My mom's side of the family is from Austria, or Belgium, or one of those countries." They laughed and then a silence engulfed them. 

"Where did you move from?" Dom asked; he was annoyed by the silence. She didn't know what to tell him, she started freaking out. _What if he asks why I moved here? What will I tell him,_ she thought. 

"Waterford." The confused look on Dom's face made Jezzie smile faintly. "It's about an hour or so away from Detroit." Dom smiled and nodded. 

"You into cars?" He asked, Jezzie smiled. 

"Definitely. It's either cars or hockey up there, so naturally, I do both." They both laughed and began to feel semi-comfortable with each other. Jezzie loosened up, maybe he wouldn't be so bad, maybe they'd get along. 

They had a tight friendship, along with Mia, Vince, and Letty. Letty lived down the street from Dom and Mia, she was also into cars. Vince lived a few streets away, he and Dom met in third grade. Vince always had a thing for Mia. Letty always had a thing for Dom, but Dom didn't ever notice her until she turned 16. Which, from that point, wouldn't be for another 3 years. 

Two years later, Dom, Vince, Mia, Letty, and Jezzie were sitting in the basement of Dom's house, playing games. 

"But it doesn't make sense...why would you want to put an 'a' on the 'o'? Bab is not a word, Vince." Jezzie said, putting a donut hole in her mouth. The group was sitting around play up-words. They had been playing for 2 hours and only had 4 words on the board. Most of the time had been spent arguing about words. Vince didn't seem to get the fact that you can't use names. 

"It's is too, Jez." Vince moved to put the letter on and Jezzie slapped his hand, which made him drop the letter. He pulled his hand away and threw Jezzie a look; she flashed him a toothy smile. 

"Bab is not a word Vince. Bab is a name. Well, a hooker name, but it's a name and you can't use names." Mia said. Vince looked over at her and frowned. 

"And where does it say that we can't use names?" Vince asked. 

"In the rules, Vince. Just pick another letter or something." Jezzie replied. 

"But you used Bob!" He complained. Jezzie shrugged. 

"Bob, you know, like you bob for apples. Just pick another letter." Vince grunted a 'fine' and picked his letter back up. He picked out another letter and put it on the board. 

"Bib." Letty read. Vince smiled and everyone laughed. The game went on for another hour before everyone gave up. Letty and Jezzie sat on the floor and played Need For Speed. And that was how it was. 

When Dom was 20, his dad died. They were all sitting in the stands at the race track; Dom, Vince, Mia, Letty, and Jezzie, cheering Mr. Toretto on as he neared the last lap. But then Kenny Linder hit his bumper on the last turn, sending Mr. Toretto into the wall at about 120 or more mph. All anyone remembers is hearing the screams and then seeing his car go up in a ball of flames. But it wasn't Toretto screaming...it was Dom. Dom swore it was his dad, but it was really Dom. 

It was hard for them all. Nobody knew what to do. The group comforted Mia and Dom as best they could, but they knew nothing would bring Mr. Toretto back. Dom wasn't hearing anything anybody was saying, he didn't hear their words, and he didn't see their faces. And when he ran into Kenny Linder, he did the only thing he could do. He hit him with a wrench, and he hit him again and he just kept hitting him. 

Dom did 2 years in Lompoc. He wasn't ever going to go back there, he'd do whatever it took to stay away from there. Everybody knew there was no way you could get Dom go back to prison, he'd die before he'd go back. And the team was willing to protect him and risk going to jail themselves. When he got out of Lompoc he set up a garage with Vince, Letty, Jezzie and 2 new people, Leon and Jesse. Mia ran the Toretto's grocery store, with help from Jezzie every now and then. The 7 made up the Toretto's Street Racing Team, with Dom heading the pack. Dom was the King of the L.A. racing streets, and Letty was the Queen, because she was Dom's girl. Vince always had a crush on Mia, but she never went for him, not that Dom would let him date her anyways. 

Soon after Leon and Jesse showed up, Jezzie and Leon hooked up. Match made in heaven, the others said, and they were. For the first 5 or 6 months everything was perfect, they loved each other so much. But then the shit started happening. Jezzie caught Leon banging some chick in their bed. Even though she didn't break up with him, she didn't talk to him for a week. But then she went out and got drunk and almost banged some guy, but Letty stopped her. 

Letty always told her that getting drunk and banging some guy wouldn't help anything, it'd just make it all worse. But a couple months later, Letty wasn't around to stop Jezzie from making that mistake. And it only made things worse. 

On the eve of Jezzie's 24th birthday, the team found out that they were in deep shit...because of Dom. Dom had done something and now, in order to make everything right, they had to steal DVD players and expensive shit from trucks to pay the guys back. In two months they hijacked 3 trucks, bringing the total to about 6 million dollars. 

"I just don't like the color." Jezzie said, settling down with her plate at the dining room table. It had been exactly 2 months since the team started hijacking trucks. Jezzie didn't like it one bit, but she hated to see Dom in trouble, and she would help him out as best she could. 

"Who gives a shit about the color? We need to blend in with the night, that's all." Dom said, putting a spoonful of mash potatoes on his plate. 

"But why black? Why not midnight blue?" Jezzie argued, shoving a biscuit in her mouth. "It's so much better." Mia's face shriveled up in disgust as she saw Jezzie's mouthful of biscuit. Jezzie smiled and swallowed the biscuit. 

"Who cares? It'll be over soon enough, we won't have to worry about it anymore." Dom gave Jezzie a look finishing the conversation. Jezzie shrugged and sighed, sticking a spoonful of corn in her mouth. Leon leaned over to her. 

"You know, people might think you're sexier if you didn't eat like a pig." He nudged her with his elbow and smiled. She turned to him and opened her mouth; her mouth was full of bits and pieces of corn and biscuit. Leon rolled his eyes and kept eating his food. Jezzie shut her mouth and smiled. 

"Oh Mia, I need to head down to the garage tomorrow, so I'll only be working from lunch until closing tomorrow." Jezzie told Mia; Mia nodded. 

"Sounds good." Mia was smiling and Jezzie knew why. There was the kid that had been coming into the store for lunch for the last 2 or 3 weeks. And everyday he'd get a tuna sandwich. Jezzie and this kid were the only two who even considered eating the Tuna Sandwich; everyone else thought it was gross. 

After dinner was cleaned up, the boys sat in the living room watching a movie, while the girls sat at the dining room table and talked. 

"I dunno Mi, I mean, Dom's bound to freak out about it. You don't even know the guy." Letty said. The three girls were once again talking about guys, which lead to them talking about Mia's mystery guy from the store. All they knew was that he liked her Tuna. 

"Aw, come on Let. You know he's cute." Mia said, winking. Letty laughed and nodded her head, her brown hair falling in her eyes. 

"Ok, maybe, but he ain't nothing compared to Dom." Letty replied, moving her hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ears. The three girls laughed. 

"I will so not respond to that." Mia said, shrivling her nose in disgust of even thinking of her brother that way. It was bad enough that Letty and Dom's room was right next to hers. 

"Is anybody?" Jezzie asked. Jezzie spun her empty Corona bottle on the table and stared at it with wide eyes. She wasn't totally sure what to think of this kid, nobody was. Jezzie didn't even think Dom gave half a shit, unless the kid messed with his team, then he would start caring. 

"So what do you need to work on tomorrow Jez?" Letty asked, snapping Jezzie out of thoughts. Jezzie stopped spinning her bottle and looked up. 

"I need to replace the lights under the chassis. I busted one of the bulbs the other night." Jezzie smiled at the thought of her beautiful Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. It was her baby and has been for the last 3 years. The team got it for her, for her 21st birthday. She's been doing mods on it for the last 3 years, with help from Jesse. The paint job was simple; it was a metallic blue, with stars on both sides. Jezzie drew a lioness on the hood, making it seem like it was jumping, and she airbrushed her name on it. She had Letty put the 'team mark' on the doors, like the others cars. 

"You going to keep the lights blue?" Mia asked as she washed out the empty bottles. Jezzie stood up and stretched. 

"Naw, I was thinking of going for yellow." Jezzie looked at Mia and Letty for approval. They both gave her the thumbs up. 

"That would look pimpin J!" Letty said, standing up and hugging her. "I'm so proud of you." Letty said, being her stupid, funny self. The three girls laughed and headed upstairs together. 

Jezzie slowly opened the door to her and Leon's room and she peeked her head in. Leon was already asleep on his side of the bed. Jezzie stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She stripped off her dirty work clothes and slipped into her green frog pjs. She slipped into bed beside Leon and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around in her arms and kissed her nose. 

"I was wondering when you would be comin' to bed. I was about to go to sleep." He said, sticking his lower lip out. Jezzie laughed. 

"We didn't talk for that long Lee." Jezzie kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her slender figure. Leon loved the way it felt when they would lie in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Jezzie was the first girl that Leon had really and truly cared about, and he didn't want to let her go. He knew they had both made mistakes, but if she was willing, he would forget about all of that and start over, he didn't want to lose her. Her and this team were the best things in his life. 

"Well I was getting cold here in this big, comfortable bed." Leon pulled her closer to him. 

"You are such a dork Leon. But I love you." Jezzie used her right foot to rub Leon's legs and she purred in his ear. 

"I love you too." Leon replied, breathing in the familiar scent of his girl, Cucumber Melon. She would only put lotion or a spray on if it were Cucumber Melon. Jezzie nibbled on the tip of his ear and Leon thought he would just melt in her arms. Leon growled and started nibbling on Jezzie's neck. She tilted her head back as he planted sweet, tender kisses from her neck down to her collarbone. There was something about the way Jezzie tasted that set Leon off. If he died right now, he would die a happy man. 

"Mmm...Leon?" Jezzie asked, trying to contain herself. 

"Huh?" Leon grunted as he continued to place kisses on her body. 

"We have to oohhh go to work early tomorrow." She heard Leon groan and then he looked her in her dark brown eyes. 

"So? We'll be quiet." Leon winked and Jezzie stifled a laugh. 

"You know damn well we won't be quiet." Jezzie said seriously. Leon nodded. 

"Ok, but we'll finish this tomorrow after the race, got it?" He said. Jezzie laughed and nodded. 

"All right." Leon gave her a kiss and then they settled down to bed. 

The next day Leon helped Jezzie change the bulbs on her car. He also helped her change the oil. At lunch time the team decided to head over to the store. Dom was already there, Jezzie wasn't sure why. Jezzie didn't want to take her car out so she rode with Jesse. 

"You figure out what was wrong with Vince's car?" Jezzie asked on the way to the store. Jessie shrugged. 

"It could be a number of things. My guess is it's his fuel map." Jesse replied, tearing off down the street. 

"That would make sense. He's unloading in third, right?" Jezzie asked. Jesse nodded. 

"Yeah." They sat in a silence for a while. "What was with the whole talk about wanting blue cars?" Jesse asked. Jezzie smiled. 

"I'm telling you, blue cars would be so much better." Jezzie argued. Jesse sighed. 

"No. Black is much better. Why would you want to go out chasing trucks in blue cars? It's noticeable." He replied, shifting gears to keep up with the rest of the team. 

"I'm not talking about the blue like Vince's or my car's blue. I'm talking about Midnight blue." She replied, looking at Jesse. Jesse shook his head. 

"Naw, I'm not surprised that Dom didn't go for it." Jesse said, turning a corner. 

Jezzie sighed. "I know, but black is just too damn depressing." Jezzie looked out her window. 

"Everything's too damn depressing for you Jez." Jesse paused for a minute and shifted gears after turning down another street. "I'm telling you, something's going on in your head. I can tell, you're always thinking lately. Is something going bad between you and Leon?" Jesse asked. 

"No way. Dude, there's nothing wrong. Ok, well that's not true, but I don't think it's anything that can be fixed. Me and Leon have both made mistakes, maybe it's time to move on." Jezzie replied. They turned down one last road and park in front of the Toretto's store. 

"Talk to me Jesse. This ain't working brotha." Vince said as he got out of his car. Jezzie and Jesse got out; Jezzie pulled up her dickies jeans and then let them fall down, exposing the straps of her g-string. 

"It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole." Jesse said as he walked over to Vince's car. Leon popped Vince's hood. Letty, Leon, Vince, Jezzie, and Jesse stood and looked at Vince's engine. 

"That why you're unloading in third Vince." Jezzie said. 

"I told you it was third." Leon said. 

"Shut up." Vince said. Jesse was explaining about what he would have to do. But Vince wasn't listening. Vince grabbed Jesse's chin and moved his head towards the truck he was pointing at. 

"Huh?" Jesse asked as Vince moved his chin. They all saw a truck from The Racers Edge. They knew it was the same kid that came in everyday. They all turned and looked inside the store. There was the kid, sitting at the counter eating another one of Mia's tuna sandwiches. 

"What's up with this fool? Is he sandwich crazy?" Vince asked, getting mad. 

"Nah V. He ain't here for the food dawg." Leon replied, slightly glaring at the guy. 

"Guys." Jezzie said, getting annoyed. 

"Chill out bro, he's just slinging parts for Harry." Letty said, trying to smooth the tension. 

"I know what he's slinging." Vince said. Jezzie knew how to piss Leon off, since he cared so much. Jezzie ran up into the store and sat on the counter next to the kid. She flashed him a big smile. 

"How ya doing? I'm Jezzie." The kid looked up at her and smiled. 

"Brian." Jezzie lowered her smile and leaned in towards him. 

"Tuna's good, huh?" Jezzie laughed and turned around to face Mia. "Hey Mia." Mia gave her one of her looks. 

"Get off the counter." Mia said, smiling. Jezzie cried out in surprise as Leon grabbed her and lifter her off the counter. 

"He's trying to get into Mia's pants dawg." Leon said, walking past Vince, holding Jezzie's hand. 

"Hey guys." Mia said. The team said hey to Mia. 

"Hey Mia, save me some tuna, will ya?" Jezzie said, winking. Jezzie chuckled and Letty shoved her. Letty smiled at Mia. 

"Ignore her." Letty mouthed. Mia smiled and turned back to Vince and Brian. 

"You better share you two." Jezzie said to Leon and Jesse as Jesse tossed a bag of chips to Leon. They looked at her and smiled, she grabbed a pair of sunglasses from Jesse's hands. The three stood and watched Vince and Brian. Letty was busy talking to Dom. 

"Aw, he's beautiful." Jesse said. 

"I like his haircut." Leon said. 

"I bet he has a cute ass." Jezzie said, smiling. Leon and Jesse looked at her and shook their heads; Leon frowned. "But not as cute as yours Leon." Jezzie said with a smile. The three laughed. Brian stood up and threw some money on the counter. 

"Thanks a lot Mia. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned around and started walking towards his truck. Vince slammed his hands on the counter. 

"I love this part." Leon said, smiling. 

"Yo!" Vince stood up and started walking towards Brian. "Try Fat Burger from now on. You can get yourself a cheeseburger and fries for 2.95, faggot!" Jezzie and Letty barked and growled. 

Brian kept walking. "I like the tuna here." 

"Bullshit asshole! Nobody likes the tuna here!" Vince yelled after him. Jezzie shrugged. 

"I like the tuna." She said, looking at Letty. Letty rolled her eyes. 

"You would." Letty laughed and Jezzie playfully shoved her. 

"Yeah well I do." Brian said. Vince pushed him from behind and they started fighting. Mia turned around. 

"Jesus christ Dom! Would you get out there Dom? I'm sick of this shit!" Dom just sat there reading his magazine. "I'm not kidding Dom, get out there!" Dom sighed and stood up. He looked out at Brian and Vince fighting. He looked at Mia. 

"What did you put in that sandwich?" He asked. Mia frowned. 

"That's really funny." She said blantly starting to get really mad. 

"Dom!" Letty almost screamed. 

"Alright!" Dom sighed and walked past Jezzie, Letty, Leon, and Jesse. They followed him out of the store. Jezzie sat at the counter while she watched Dom pull Vince off of Brian. Leon shoved Vince back into the store. Vince sat next to Jezzie. 

"Smooth Vince, very smooth." Jezzie said, patting his shoulder. He pulled his shoulder away from her and glared at her, wiping the blood off of his lip. 

"Fuck off." Vince said. Leon hit the back of Vince's head and glared at him. Vince sighed and turned back to Jezzie. 

"Sorry Jez." He said. 

"It's aight Vince." Jezzie sighed. Jezzie knew how much Vince liked Mia, but now that Brian was in the picture, Mia most definitely would not return the feelings, and she almost felt sorry for Vince. That is, until she saw what he did today. Vince could be a big stubborn asshole sometimes, and other times, he was just Vince. 


	2. Stay Away From Him

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title.  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
"I want you all to stay away from him." Dom said as he walked back into the store. He had a bad feeling about the kid, but something about him interested him. If the kid could get on his good side, he'd probably be a good racer, he could get some money off of him. 

"What? Dom, come on, you can't be serious!" Jezzie said. Sure, Jezzie had a bad feeling about him, but she wasn't going to stay away from him just because Vince picked a fight. She needed mroe info about him before she'd make her decision. And she kenw just how to. 

"Yes, I am serious Jezzie. Can I trust that you'll listen to me?" Dom asked, standing in front of her. Jezzie shrugged. 

"Dammit Jez. Why do you have to be so hardheaded about this? It's obvious he's a fucking cop!" Vince said; he wiped the blood from his mouth and nose. It was obvious to Jezzie that everyone but Mia and Letty were going to be against her on this. 

"Really? Oh, fuck off Vince. You just don't like him cause he's on Mia's good graces. Inching in on your territory, huh?" Jezzie said, leaning over in Vince's face. 

"Jezebeil!" Dom said, pulling Jezzie away from Vince's face. Jezzie looked at Dom and sighed. She felt bad for what she just said to Vince, but he deserved it. He should have given up on Mia a long time ago. 

"Whatever. He needs to get over Mia. She's not owned by him so she can like whoever the fuck she wants to. He doesn't need to start fights just because somebody likes Mia." Jezzie said, looking Dom in the eyes. Dom frowned at her. 

"Jezzie, back off. Leave it alone." Jez rolled her eyes. Dom still had a hold of her arm and it was starting to hurt. 

"I'm not going to promise anything Dom, if I run into him, I run into him. Ok?" Jezzie smiled a little and Dom sighed, letting go of her arm. 

"Just don't go find him on purpose, alright? I gotta call Harry." Dom started walking to the back. 

"Uhh...Dom?" Jezzie asked, getting up from her seat. Dom turned around. 

"Yeah, Jez?" Dom knew something was wrong, or weird. She had a look on her face like she did something she wasn't supposed to. 

"I gotta head over to Harry's..." She started, looking at her feet. Dom shook his head. 

"No. You're not going to Harry's. Send Leon." Dom pointed at Leon. Jezzie looked up and shook her own head. 

"I can't. It's gotta be me, but I can't hold if off. There's a race tonight and I need it before tonight." Jezzie wasn't going to give up. She didn't really need to talk to Harry; she just wanted to warn the kid. And naturally, there was nothing she needed before the race, she wasn't even going to race. 

"Fine. But you get over there and you get back. No playing around, got it Jez?" Dom knew she wanted to talk to the kid, but he also knew she'd go anyways. He'd started to wonder why she asked him; usually she would have gone off. Maybe, after 10 years, she finally got the idea that everything had to go through him and that it was better to ask him first then to just go off and do it. 

"I got it." Dom sighed and turned around and headed to the phone. Jezzie turned to Leon. "Leon..." She said in her most sexy voice. Leon sighed and handed her his keys. She took them and jumped in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held onto her waist. "Thank you. I'll take good care of your baby, I promise." Leon laughed and they kissed each other. 

"Right and take care of the car too." 

"Aww...Lee, you are so sweet." She kissed him and smiled. "I love ya." 

"I love you too Jez." He let her go and she climbed into his car. 

Jesse patted Leon on his shoulder. "Those are the two finest things I've ever seen, and the fact that they can get along together. Woo hoo boy...you are lucky." Jesse whistled and walked away, leaving Leon staring after his car, which had already disappeared from his sight. 

Jezzie was tearing up the pavement as she sped her way over to The Racer's Edge. She reached the store in record time and quickly climbed out of the car. She moved to run inside but forgot about the bag. She opened the driver's door and pulled out the bag of her bulbs. She had bought yellow and blue bulbs, but decided to use yellow, so she had to bring the blue ones back. She shut the door and walked towards the door, pushing the lock button as she ran inside. She waved to Callisa, the girl behind the counter. Jezzie saw Brian in the spare room and Harry was talking to Brian. 

"Brian, you're going to ruin business!" Harry yelled. Jezzie walked closer and peeked over Harry's shoulder. Brian was changing his shirt. 

'Nice.' Jezzie thought, smiling. But she shook her head. "Hey Harry." She said as she walked into his office, putting the bag on his extra bed. Harry appeared in the door. 

"Jezebeil! How nice of you to come." Jezzie frowned at the use of her full name. 

"What did I do?" Harry told Brian to wait a minute and then he stepped into the office, shutting the door behind him. 

"You knew he worked here! Why didn't you stop him?" Harry said, barely above a whisper, but with enough force to make Jezzie shudder. 

"Harry, you wanted me to get between Brian and Vince? I don't think so. I may be able to take on some guys, but not two guys whose testosterone level is beyond normal, ok? Vince is not one to mess with. Especially when ya got a punk messing with Mia." Jezzie crossed her arms and stared at Harry. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

"A punk? Is that what you think he is?" Harry asked. Jezzie sighed. 

"I don't know what he is and that's why he's a punk. Jesus Harry, do you know anything about him? We just think it's weird how he keeps coming around the store every damn day and he's not letting up. Vince is convinced he's a cop and I'm starting to think he is too. Dom ain't too happy about him coming around and starting fights. And as much as it was Vince's fault, the blame lies with the kid." Jezzie wasn't too proud of what she just said, but she needed to get something out of Harry. She figured he'd crack and tell her if anything was going on. But he didn't. 

"I know. I already talked to him about that, but he's not going to let up and he can't." He ran a hand through his hair again. Jezzie was confused, he couldn't let up? Maybe Vince was right, she though. "Dom wants me to fire Brian." Jezzie dropped her arms to her side and frowned. 

"You're not going to, are you?" She asked. She didn't want Brian to get fired, never mind the fact that he just got in a fight with one of her best friends. Besides, Harry needed the help, whether he was a cop or not. 

"No. I told him good help's hard to find." He sighed and turned around and opened the door, stepping out into the store. Jezzie shrugged and followed him. Brian was standing in front of the NOS set up. 

"No, no Brian!" Harry said rushing over at him. Brian didn't look up. "Amateurs don't use NOS Brian!" 

"I need NOS Harry. I need one of these, no, make it two." Brian was still staring at the NOS. Jezzie walked up. 

"Are you sure you can handle that much NOS?" Jezzie asked. Brian looked at her. "It's very powerful, get enough and it could blow," She made a motion with her hand, like a car was blowing up. "you up bro. And if you're an amateur, like Harry says, then you're gonna wanna take it slow." Jezzie didn't want to piss him off, but she didn't want him to risk the chance of blowing himself up. Brian smiled but turned to Harry. 

"I need them by tonight." Jezzie shrugged. 

"Oh Harry, I put the blue ones on your bed, they're in the bag. I ended up putting the yellow ones on. Jesse's convinced that there's two much NOS in my system, or some shit like that. Looks like I won't be racing tonight." Jezzie shrugged again and Harry laughed. 

"He won't let you drive your own car?" Harry asked. 

"You know it. But that's Jesse for ya." Jezzie turned to Brian. "Listen, be mindful of Dom, he's not as stupid as he looks, and neither is Vince. You watch your back Spilner." Jezzie hugged Harry and left the store. Brian stared after her. 

"You be careful Brian. Those Toretto's are not one to fuck around with." Brian looked at Harry as he warned him. "And especially not Jezzie. She will kick your ass, then her guy Leon will, then Jesse, then Vince, then," Brian held up his hands. 

"I get it Harry. I mess with any of them and the rest of them are on my back. I got it. Now get me NOS." Harry sighed and shook his head. Brian walked away. 

"No, I don't think you do." Harry sighed and reluctantly told Callisa to get two tanks of NOS for Brian. 

Jezzie parked Leon's car in the parking lot for the garage and then went inside. Everyone was busy at work. Jezzie walked over to Leon and leaned next to him on the car. 

"Hey." Leon said, not looking up. He knew that she just went over there to talk to the kid; he just wasn't sure what it was about, and that's what scared him the most. That's how it was with the guy before, she used to go over to Harry's and talk to the guy. 

"I know you're on Dom's side about this, I'm not mad. I have my reasons for going over there.." Jezzie whispered. Leon nodded. 

"Right." Leon didn't want to sound like he was upset, or disappointed, or mad; he just didn't understand why she had to stick her nose in everything. Jezzie grabbed his chin and made him look at her. 

"Leon, he's got enough NOS in his fucking car to blow up everyone's fucking car. He wants to beat Dom bad, but I don't know why." Leon grabbed her hands and kissed them. 

"Why do you care so much?" Leon asked, going back to work. Jezzie sighed. 

"Because he seems like a nice kid and Mia likes him...a lot." Leon sighed. 

"So what if Mia likes him. If you think he's a cop, prove it. Shouldn't you be at the store?" Leon asked. He didn't want to have this conversation, he wasn't sure of why, but he didn't want to talk about the kid. Something was going to happen between Spilner and Jezzie, he could almost sense it. But then he was on Dom's side, whatever Dom wnted done was done, if he didn't want them around the kid, then Leon wasn't going to go around the kid. 

"Yeah. I ju-ju-just came by to give you your car. I'm taking mine." Jezzie was hurt by his abruptness. She shook her head and walked over to her car. Jesse was just shutting the hood. 

"Finish my car, Jess?" Jezzie asked as Jesse threw her, her keys. 

"Yeah. It sounds beautiful. It should run right, but I don't think you should take it to the races tonight." He leaned up against her car and she nodded. 

"All right. Hey, I gotta head over to the store. I'll see you guys back at the house." Jesse nodded and headed over to the office. Jezzie got in her car and drove over to the store. 

The afternoon went by slow at the store. Jezzie sat in the back for the most part, shifting through Dom's car magazines, not really reading them. She was busy thinking about the night to come. The races were sure to be busy tonight. She knew that Brian would want a piece of Dom, but she also knew that he was biting of more than he can chew. 

Dom had only been beaten once, but few remember that day, only because few people were there. Nobody really talked about that day; they just didn't like to rub it in. It was just Dom and Jezzie, they were neck and neck the whole time, until the end, both pushed NOS, but Jezzie pushed ahead of Dom and won. They didn't talk about it after that. Jezzie respected Dom's feelings and she didn't want to rub it in. 

Jezzie sighed and threw the magazine on the table. 

"You ok?" Mia asked. Jezzie turned around and smiled. 

"Yeah. I think Leon's mad at me." Mia frowned. 

"Why would he be mad at you?" Mia knew that Leon wasn't mad at her, probably just upset, he'd never been mad at her. 

"Because I went over to Harry's. I think he knows that I went there to talk to Brian. I think that he thinks that I like Brian." Mia made an 'oh' face and nodded. 

"What did you talk to him about?" 

"Well, we didn't really talk. I talked to Harry and then Brian wanted to get some NOS for his car and I told him that it's dangerous shit. That's about it. But I gotta tell ya Mi...that kid has a nice looking body." Jezzie winked and Mia laughed. 

"When and how did you see his body?" The expression on Mia's face made Jezzie smile. 

"When I went into the store, he was in the extra room changing his shirt. I just happened to peek over Harry's shoulder at the right time and boy...yummy." Jezzie shrugged and Mia shook her head. 

"First off, my guy, back off. Second of all, shouldn't you be talking about Leon's body?" Mia raised her eyebrow and smirked. She knew what went on in their bedroom at night. Jezzie laughed. 

"Just letting you know what I saw Mia. Just be careful...something's not right about him. He wants to prove himself too much. And I'm going to laugh when he gets his ass handed to him." Jezzie stood up and walked to the side counter, Mia followed her. 

"I know what I'm doing. Come on, help me lock the store up." Jezzie nodded and helped her. 20 minutes later Jezzie was driving Mia home. Jezzie parked her car on the curb and the two walked into the house. 

"That's not what I'm saying Dom!" Leon yelled as Jezzie and Mia walked through the front door. They could hear Dom and Leon yelling at each other in the living room. 

"So then tell me what the fuck you're saying Leon! That's my best friend you're talking about!" Dom yelled back. 

"She may be your best friend, but she's my girlfriend and she's been sneaking around too damn much." Leon said. Jezzie's jaw dropped and so did Mia's. Mia gave Jezzie a look and Jezzie shrugged. They walked into the living room and everything got quiet. 

"What's going on guys?" Jezzie asked. Dom was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. Leon was leaning against the wall, looking at the floor. Letty, Jesse, and Vince were standing on the stairs, watching them argue. 

"Nothing. You guys get ready so we can go." Dom said quietly. Mia gave a Jezzie another look and Jezzie shrugged again. They headed upstairs, Mia going to her room and Jezzie going to her room. 

Jezzie stood in front of her closet, trying to think about what to wear. She decided on a short-sleeved black shirt with a low cut in the front, which also came to just below her navel, showing off her tribal tattoo on the lower of her back. She picked a white skirt that stopped about 4 inches above her knee. She was deciding on what shoes to wear when there was a knock on the door. 

"Yeah?" She asked. The door opened, it was Leon. He shut the door behind him. "What's up buttercup?" she smiled but he didn't. 

"Why'd you go over to Harry's?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He knew he didn't have to be jealous, but he just wanted to make sure. She looked over at the dresser and spotted her boots on the floor next to the dresser. She walked over and picked them up, then sat next to him on the bed and put them on. 

"Well for one, I needed to drop those bulbs off. And I wanted to warn him. He doesn't know Dom; he doesn't know what Dom can do. And since Mia likes him a lot, I figured I owed it to her to at least warn him, but I don't think that's going to do very well." Jezzie finished buckling up her boots and stood up. 

"You look good." Leon stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"You didn't think I went over there cause I like him, did you?" She could tell he was just a little bit jealous. He shrugged. 

"Maybe a little bit. But obviously, I was overreacting." Leon kissed her nose. Jezzie nodded. 

"Maybe just a little bit." They kissed for a minute and then they walked downstairs, hand in hand. 

"Ready?" Dom asked. Jezzie and Leon nodded and they all headed out to the cars. 


	3. Time To Box

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title.  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
"Something's going on in that brain of hers." Leon said as the team headed into their V and headed over to the races. Mia stared out the window and said nothing. Mia knew what was going on, but she couldn't be the one to tell him. It was Jezzie's problem, not hers. "Awwww, Mi, I know you know something. Why don't you let me in on it?" Mia looked at him. 

"Ask her yourself. Ask her where she came from and why she moved here. Ask her why she was drawn to Dom. Ask her why she'd do anything for Dom. Just ask her." Mia looked back out the window. She knew where Jezzie came from; she knew why her family moved here. Dom didn't even know, only Mia and Letty, though Letty only knew little bits and pieces. 

"What? She and Dom got something going on I don't know about?" Leon asked, turning down a street. He was curious. He knew Jez and Dom had been good friends for a while, but how good of friends? Did they have something going on? Were they just friends? Leon didn't know and he sure as fuck didn't know how to ask her. Mia sighed and shook her head. 

"Just ask her and leave me out of this. It's too much." Mia was secretely tired of fixing everyones problem. "She was drawn to Dom because he cared. He was the first person here who really wanted to get to know her, he really wanted to be her friend. She loved that so much about him, the fact that he was willing to get to know her when she was the new girl, and you know Dom." Mia said. She was tired of having to keep the peace between Dom and Letty, having to fix Dom's mistakes. She was tired of fixing Jezzie's mistakes or trying to calm her down. Mia loved them deep down, but sometimes it was far too much for her. 

"You know how it's going to play out Let. He'll cheat on me and I'll forgive him." Jezzie said as she sat in the car with Letty. Letty sighed. Jezzie was always going on about Leon cheating on her. He'd done it once and she never let him forget it. Well, she never brought it up to him, but she always remembered. But Letty thought it was odd that Jezzie forgot about the two times she'd either almost or actually cheated on Leon. But he was always the one to take her back; he was convinced she was the one for him. But Jezzie...she was confused about it all, she always has been. 

"Jez! Why do you do this? That fool loves you! I don't know why, but he loves you. Don't play him like this." Letty shifted gears and turned up the music. She hated having this talk with Jezzie. Jezzie leaned over and turn the music off. 

"Don't play him like this? Fuck Let, whose side are you on? That fool's always hitting it up with some blonde ass bitch, maybe not actually getting to 3rd base, but he's hitting it up. I'm tired of it. You see him at the fucking parties! It's bullshit. And I love that man, I really do, but I don't know. It's hard." Jezzie leaned her head back and blew her black hair out of her face. She dyed her hair numerous times during high school, being all the colors of the rainbow, and even rain bowed colored once. But she always kept it long. Well, it was short during her freshman year, but after that it was always long. 

Dom and Vince always told her that long hair showed off her dark brown eyes. She didn't understand how, but she went along with it. Vince calls her eyes 'pools of mystery'. After high school, she went back to her natural color as she entered College. She went to UCLA for four years and got a major in Literature, but never did anything with it. She just wanted to be able to say she had a degree or whatever. 

"You know I'm on your side Jez. But you need to tell him about your life. Don't leave Lee hanging. And you need to tell Dom." Letty accentuated Dom's name and Jezzie laughed. 

"Oh god. I can hear it now, 'I knew all along. I told you, you can find anything on the Internet.'" Jezzie said, mimicking Dom, the two girls laughed and Jezzie sat up. "Oh, or, 'Why the hell didn't you ever tell me? I am the leader of this team and you had a right to tell me.'" Both girls laughed harder as they pulled to a stop. Letty turned off the car and turned to Jezzie. 

"Whatever. But when Dom and Leon chew off yo ass, don't come pouting to me." They got out of the car and shut their doors. Jezzie leaned on the top of the car and gave Letty a 'pouting' face. 

"Glad to know you have my back Let!" Let smiled, but her smiled dropped when she saw all the skanks around Dom. Jezzie followed Letty over to them. 

"Meow." Letty stopped in front of Dom and the two skanks. "I smell sniffsniff skanks. Why don't you girls pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face?" The girls looked at Dom, but turned around and left. Dom gave Letty a look of innocence. 

"Letty I was just talking." Letty turned her cheek. 

"Yeah, Whatever." Jezzie turned around to face Mia. 

"Hey Mi." Jezzie said. Mia frowned. 

"Jez, you need to talk to Leon." Mia paused, not sure of how to put it. 

"Something going on in his brain?" Jezzie asked, fully aware of what Mia was talking about. She'd talk to Leon, but not yet. She couldn't tell him now, not with everything going on. 

"Something's always going on in his brain, but what are you going to do? His mind is set and he's not going to change it. He wants to know what's going on in _yours_." Mia looked up at Jezzie, and Jezzie nodded. Mia gave her a friendly smile and walked around to the other side of Dom. Dom was setting up the race when Brian walked up. Letty and Jezzie stood behind Dom, next to Mia, watching. 

"I don't have any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car." Brian held up his pink slip and Jezzie let out a small chuckle. Letty elbowed her and they both raised their eyebrows. 

"Figure's monkey boy would put up his car. Time to box..." Jezzie rolled her hands into fists and made a boxing motion. Letty and Mia laughed. 

"Hey, you just can't climb in the ring with Ali 'cause you think you box." Jesse said. 

"Ali, Ali, Ali!" Jezzie and Letty chanted behind Dom. Dom turned around and gave them a look, shutting them up with fits of laughter. Brian pointed at Vince. 

"He knows I can box. So check it out, it's like this: I lose, the winner takes my car, clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash and the respect." Jezzie licked her lips. 

"I like monkey boy already. At least we know he's got some balls." Jezzie barked and Mia hit her arm. 

"Jesus Jezzie! Stop being so rude!" All three girls laughed. 

"Respect." Dom scoffed while people in the crowd chuckled. Mia looked Brian up and down. 

"To some people that's more important." Brian replied, stone cold. 

"Ouch. Talk about your ass whooping. I'm going to love this." Letty said, rubbing her hands together. Dom was silent for a few seconds, but motioned with his head to Brian's car. 

"That your car?" Brian nodded and everyone flocked over to his car as Jesse lifted the hood. Letty and Jezzie walked next to Dom, their arms linked, purring at the sight of Brian's engine. 

"Nice...white boy got some shit under tha hood." Letty whispered. Jezzie nodded. 

"Too much shit. I think someone's gonna get fr-i-ed." Jezzie and Letty were growing tired of the talk; they wanted to see a race. Finally Dom said 'Let's Go.' and they hopped in Letty's car. 

Jezzie sat inside Letty's car as she watched everyone line their cars up, blocking the entrance to streets. Jezzie looked over at Letty. 

"I'ma go find Leon. Think I wanna be wit my man tonight. Mia'll roll wit you after." Letty smiled her approval and stepped out of the car with Jezzie. Jezzie growled at Letty as she walked down the street, searching for Leon's yellow skyline. It didn't take her long before she found it. She walked up to the side and stuck her head in the open passenger window. 

"Care for a little company?" Leon looked up from the scanners and smiled. 

"Depends...you want me to concentrate on the scanners or your pretty--face?" Jezzie stuck out her bottom lip and Leon laughed. "Get in the car." Jezzie smiled and opened the door and sat down. 

"Why ain't you with Let?" Leon asked. Jezzie shrugged. 

"I've seen too many of Dom's races, just cause monkey boy is racing, doesn't mean it's going to be any different." Jezzie looked out the window and watched the remaining cars line up along the side of the road. 

"Monkey boy?" Leon asked, looking down at the scanners. He heard Jezzie chuckle. 

"Spilner. Brian, Mia's new love interest. Tuna boy. He's got plenty of nicknames and they just keep on--fuckers..." She cursed as a Pizza Delivery guy pulled up. Leon stuck his head out of the car. 

"Hey, what the hells going on around here?" The guy asked, stepping out of his car. 

"Street's closed pizza boy." He waved his hand around and stuck his head back in the car. "Find another way home." The Pizza guy started getting back in his car. 

"Goddamn street racers." He got back in his car and drove off. 

"Stupid Pizza guys." Leon said, looking back at the scanners. 

"Check it out, I bet you, Brian's almost going to win, but loses." Jezzie said, looking at Leon. Leon looked up and smiled. 

"Well that ain't much of a bet. We all know tha boy ain't going to win. There's no fun in betting." Jezzie grabbed his thigh and started rubbing it. 

"Ain't no fun in betting, huh?" Leon smiled and leaned towards her. 

"What you get if you win?" Jezzie kissed him and pulled away, smiling. 

"You. And if you win...you get me. Either way, it's a win-win situation." Leon leaned back in his seat and nodded. 

"Deal." 

Jezzie got out of the car and walked to the finish line to wait for Dom. Minutes later Dom sped over the finish line, winning. It turned out that Jezzie was right, Brian fucked up his car on NOS2 and it stalled. Jezzie was standing in the crowd around Brian's car as he rolled across the finish line. Jezzie stood next to Vince, her arms folded across her chest. 

"Aww...poor Spilner. Tsk tsk, told him he'd fuck up." Jezzie said to Vince. Vince scoffed; he loved it. Brian got out of his car with a smug look on his face; he was smiling. Jesse ran over and opened up Brian's hood. 

"Was that fun?" He said as smoke came billowing out. Everyone laughed at Brian. 

"What you smiling about?" Dom asked when he noticed Brian's face. 

"Dude, I almost had you!" He said. Everyone bust out laughing. Jezzie couldn't believe this guy. Almost had Dom? Only one person in this world had ever 'had' Dom, and it definitely wasn't Brian. 

"You almost had me? You never had me, you never had your car!" Dom started walking around Brian and the car. "Granny shifting not double clutching like ya should. Lucky that 100 shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake." He stopped at the back of the car and looked around. "Almost had me?" He scoffed and continued walking. "Now me and the Mad Scientist have got to rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried." Finally Brian didn't look so smug. 

Jezzie leaned over to Letty. "Told you he was gonna get fr-i-ed." Letty and Jezzie exchanged a hand slap and laughed, turning back to Dom and Brian. 

"Ask any racer, any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile; winning's winning." 

"And you sure as fuck didn't win monkey boy. Pack it up and move it out." Jezzie said, giving Brian a 'smug' look. He looked at her, confused, as Mia hit Jezzie. 

"Shut up!" Mia mouthed. Dom held his arms up as the crowd cheered. But then the call came on the scanner. Cops. 

"Shit! We got cops!" Leon yelled as everyone went in different directions. Jezzie looked around and spotted Vince. He was motioning for her to go with him. She ran to his car and got in and they were off. 

Minutes later Vince pulled up outside of the house, pulling into the last spot in the driveway. Plenty of people had already made it to the house. They got out of the car and headed in. 

"What about Dom?" Jezzie asked as Vince opened the front door. 

"He'll get out, he always does." Vince headed into the living room, while Jezzie went upstairs. She headed into her and Leon's bedroom to change. She kicked off her boots and changed into jeans and her black DT's work shirt. She stared into her mirror and bit her bottom lip. Her brown eyes were full of sadness, hardship, anger, disappointment, and love. She shook her head and pulled her hair behind her ears. Maybe she really should tell Leon and Dom about her past. But that's all it was, was past. It would only hurt to bring it up again, and it wasn't messing with anything. She just had issues with Leon that was between them both, no one else. 

She heard a car door slam outside and decided to head downstairs to collect her prize. She was almost to the bottom of the stairs when Dom came in, followed by Spilner. 

"Hey Dom." Jezzie said, as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Hey Jez." He said grumpily. Jezzie frowned at him and he shrugged. "I didn't see you coming for me." Jezzie nodded. 

"Maybe that's cause I was with Vince, Dom. You know if I had been driving I woulda came and got ya." Dom smiled at Jezzie and nodded. 

"Yeah, ok." He said, looking in the living room. Jezzie sighed. 

"Yeah, thanks Dom. I'm glad to see you know where your loyalties lie and that you can trust me." Jezzie rolled her eyes. Dom looked up at her. 

"Come 'ere." He motioned towards him and she stepped towards him. Dom wrapped his arms around her and she around him, and gave her a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I know I can trust you J, and you know you can trust me." They let go of each other and looked into the living room. Jezzie's smile faded as she saw some blonde sitting on Leon's lap. 

"Figures." She muttered, looking at Dom and Brian. Dom saw Leon too. He walked over to Leon. Leon looked up at him. 

"Yo Dom! We were just about to go looking-" Dom knocked Leon's beer out of his hand and gave him a look. Leon shut his mouth. Dom turned from him and walked across the living room to Vince. 

Leon pushed the blonde off his lap and looked up at Jezzie, who was standing on the stairs. She leaned on the railing and smiled down at him. 

"It's obvious you are confused Leon. Cuz when I said you'd get me..." She held her hands at her chest. "I meant me. Not some dumb ass whore who's just looking for a score. But if you rather have her, by all means, go ahead. I won't stop ya!" Leon stood up and started walking towards her. She held up her hands. "Nuh uh, you lost your chance dawg. Just go and sit back down cuz there ain't no chance now." Jezzie looked away from him and at Dom and Vince. 

"Yo Dom! Why'd you bring the busta here?" Vince yelled, standing up. Dom turned and looked at Vince. 

"Because the busta kept me out of handcuffs, he didn't just run back to the fort, the buster brought me back." Dom turned around and walked towards Brian. When he reached him he handed Brian Vince's beer. 

"You can have any brew you want... as long as it's a Corona." Dom stared at Vince. Brian smiled. He looked at Vince and wiped the top of the beer off, then took a swig of it. He looked at Dom. 

"You got a bathroom?" Dom nodded, still looking at Vince. 

"Upstairs. First door on the right." Brian nodded and went upstairs. Dom looked up at Jezzie. 

"I still don't like him. But since he saved yo ass, I'm willing to not kick his ass." Jezzie smiled and everyone laughed. 

"That's my girl." Dom smiled and sat down, rubbing his head. Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Letty surrounded him. 

"He's got no call bein' up there, you don't know that fool for shit!" Vince said, getting in Dom's face. Jezzie sighed and walked back upstairs. She was tired of the girls shit and the Brian shit. All those stupid racer chasers did was cause trouble. And Jezzie was sure Brian was going to cause trouble. Jezzie walked into her room and fell face first on the bed, sighing. A few seconds later, the door opened. 

"You can't keep hiding from him." Mia's familiar voice said. 

"I'm not hiding, I'm being pissed off." Jezzie's muffled voice said. Mia laughed. 

"Why are you pissed off?" Jezzie rolled over on her back and looked up at Mia with sad eyes. 

"Some blonde was sitting on his lap. Ugh, I don't know what to do. I know I'm being an idiot about this. But with Brian coming into the picture, everything's gonna get fucked up, I know it." Mia walked over and sat next to Jezzie on the bed, Jezzie sat up. 

"Jez, you know what you need to do, you need to tell them." Jezzie opened her mouth to say something but Mia put her hands up. "I know your past doesn't have anything to do with this, but you never know. Maybe it'll open up something with you and Leon and you'll be able to get past all this shit. He'll know that you trust him and you guys will talk. It'll be good for something." Jezzie smiled, Mia was smart, and she always knew what to say or what to do. Jezzie hugged Mia. 

"Thanks Mi. You always know what to do. Thanks." They pulled away and Mia smiled proudly. 

"I know. Now, I'm going downstairs." Mia stood up and left. Jezzie looked around at their room. There was a picture on the nightstand, of Jezzie and Leon. Jezzie walked over and picked it up, her fingers tracing her and Leon. She smiled at the picture. 

It was taken by Letty outside of DT Automotive Garage, almost a year ago. Leon was wearing a white wife beater with tan dickies and old black chucks. His hair was short and brown, but covered up by a blue baseball cap that said 'DT's Automotive' on it. Jezzie had her hair up in a loose bun, her black bangs blowing in the wind and in her face. She was wearing her light blue work shirt with old gray dickies and old black tennis shoes, which started out white. 

But there were smiles on their faces. Smiles that said 'we're happy together and we're always going to be together.' Jezzie stared at herself. Her eyes said it all, 'I love this man.' Her eyes shifted to Leon. His head was leaning slightly down, like he was staring at the shorter girl next to him, and that said it all, 'I love this woman.' 

Jezzie put the picture back. What happened to those days? When they were truly happy together, never thinking about if the other would end up in bed with someone else. Jezzie thought. She slammed her palms into her forehead and cursed at herself. It's my fucking fault! She screamed in her head. She brought it upon herself, by getting drunk and sleeping around. She brought it around by being a bitch all the time. 

She slammed her hand in the wall and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She'd grown into a bitch over the last year, conscious of Leon's every move, smothering him. She shook her head. No wonder he's been sleeping and messing around. 

Jezzie opened her door and walked into the hallway. She smiled at Letty and Dom as they made their way to their bedroom. She walked down the stairs and saw Brian at the bottom of the stairs, standing in front of Vince, Leon, and Jesse. 

"Is that all you boys do? Argue and fight?" Jezzie said as she stepped around Brian, giving him a look, as to say 'You may have saved Dom's ass, but that doesn't mean I like you.' She stood next to Leon and he slipped his arm around her waist. 

"You wipe the seat?" Vince asked, pointing up the stairs. Brian looked away from Vince. 

"Jesus Christ, would you cut the shit already?" Mia said, she pushed Vince away from Brian and stood next to him. "Come on!" She stared at Vince then looked at Jezzie. "Come on, let's go get me a drink." She pulled Brian away from them. 

"Aww, come on Mia, we were just about to get along." Leon said as they walked away. Jezzie looked at Vince. 

"Nice...'did you wipe the seat?' Oh, beautiful. Ya shoulda just punched him." Vince smiled and shook his head. 

"I don't like him." Vince turned away and looked around the room. Jezzie stared after Mia and Brian. 

"Obviously." Jezzie replied. She turned to the guys. "Who's up for some need for speed?" She asked. Leon smiled at her. 

"Well, you can play need for speed in the morning. But right now, I believe you need to collect your prize." Jezzie laughed and they both headed up to their room. 

"You gotta be jealous of em." Jesse said as he leaned against the doorframe. Vince looked at him. 

"Why?" Jesse smiled. 

"Cause they have each other. They have something to look forward to every morning, something they know is gonna last." Jesse sighed and went to find the girl he had been making out with earlier. 

The next morning Jezzie was up before anyone else...except Dom. She headed downstairs and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at Dom who was sitting at the head of the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Dom looked up at Jezzie and smiled. She was standing in what looked to be Leon's blue basketball jersey and his boxers. Jezzie walked over to the counter and got a cup of coffee. 

"Morning." Dom said as he took a sip of his coffee. Jezzie took her cup and sat down in her seat. 

"Morning Dom. Sleep well?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah. How bout you?" 

"As good as it gets. Say, listen Dom, there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Jezzie leaned her elbows on the table, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"What's up?" He took a sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving the paper. 

"I've been meaning to tell you for some time, but I just...I never knew how to tell you." She paused and took a sip of coffee; Dom still hadn't looked up. He was worried about what she would tell him, but he didn't know how to look. "The reason why I moved here was because I was raped." She looked down at the table, but she knew Dom was looking at her. 

Dom couldn't understand why she kept this in, why she never told him. He placed his paper down gently. 

"Wh-why didn't you tell me? Any of us?" Dom balled up fists, trying to fight to remain calm. He wasn't going to get mad at her, but whoever had done this to her. He'd spent the last 10 years being her protector; she was his best friend, and the one he could always go to. He was her rock just like she was his. 

"I told Mia...I just...but that's not the full reason." She leaned back in her chair, but kept her eyes shut, blocking the pain, blocking the tears, but she had to tell him. "It was the end of the 7th grade year party. My friend Susie was having it at her house; her parents were gone. She invited everyone, anyone who was anyone. Everyone was glad that we were going to be in 8th grade that fall, we were going to be the rulers of the school and we wanted to celebrate. But, before I knew it, I was upstairs with this guy...Jeff Clemmons, and he was the popular one, you know? The one every girl wanted to be with. 

"We were in Susie's room and we were on her bed, and I told him to stop. But he didn't listen, I tried to scream, but he had a hand over my mouth and he...it was so hard for me to say anything. After he was done we went back downstairs, nobody knew what happened. I was so scared, and I felt so stupid and I was so ashamed. I did the only thing I knew how; I called the cops. I called the cops and they came and they busted up the party, and a couple kids got arrested for underage drinking. And everyone knew it was me. 

"Oh god, I was so scared. But I didn't tell anyone what happened, I couldn't. And I went to 8th grade, and everyone was so horrible to me. Everyone knew I was the one who called the cops, but they didn't know why." She paused, took a sip of coffee, and choked the tears back down, her eyes still closed. "I went through so much shit that year, it was horrible. The names, the tricks, the kids were so mean. 

"And I tried to kill myself a few times and I wouldn't talk to anyone, cause no one would understand. My parents never listened to me. So, on the last day of school, I couldn't take it anymore. I had no friends, everybody hated me, and so I told my parents. All they did was move us out here. Said, I could start over. They didn't give a damn about me, and I just...I've held in it for so long and I was just so afraid." She stopped talking and finally let the tears flow. She couldn't think, all she could do was cry and all she saw in her mind was Jeff Clemmons. "He found out my address, and he used to write me and call me and...Finally it stopped junior year. I just didn't know how to handle it." Dom stood up and walked over to Jezzie, he kneeled next to her chair and turned her face to face his. She opened her eyes and stared at Dom. 

"You shoulda told me J. You didn't have to go through it alone. All these years, you've been here for me, when me and Letty fight, when my dad died...I'm here for you J." He leaned over and hugged her. She grabbed him tight and didn't want to let go. "Is that why you wouldn't date during high school? Even up till Leon came?" He felt her nod and he sighed. Here was this girl he'd known for 10 years, and she was hiding something, something nobody should go through. She had seemed so tough on the outside but inside, inside she was crumbling, breaking down. 

"I'm so sorry Dom, I shoulda told you. I'm so sorry." He rubbed her back. Normally he couldn't deal with chicks who cried, but Mia, Letty, and Jezzie had a special place in his heart. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong." She nodded and he sat back down. He took a sip of his coffee. "Is this why you couldn't trust Leon? Or what?" Jezzie shrugged. 

"I don't know. It's just...whenever I see Leon wit another girl, I just feel all weird, like he's using me or something. I don't know. After what happened, I didn't think any guy actually wanted to be with me, it was like they were all using me. I didn't think Leon was any different at first. But after I got to know him, it was like, everything I'd been through held nothing with him. He was the only one who could make all the hurt go away, he was the second guy that I let myself get attached to, and then when I found out he cheated on me, I didn't know what to think." Dom nodded. 

"Who was the first?" 

"You." He looked up and their eyes met. "Before Leon you were the only thing that kept me sane. You took me in when I was the new girl. You gave me something to believe in. Words can't express how I feel about you Dom." Dom smiled. He was shocked, stunned, and delighted. Delighted? Hmm, happy. But he didn't really know how to take this all. He wasn't good at emotions. 

Jezzie knew Dom wasn't good at emotions, she really didn't mind, but it felt good for her to let this all out. She knew she'd have to do it again with Leon, but talking to Dom first made everything better. 

"Morning you two." Mia said, walking into the kitchen. They looked up at her and smiled. Mia took one look at Jezzie and rushed to her and gave her a giant hug. "Oh J. You told him?" Jezzie nodded and fought back laughter. She thought it was funny the way Mia was always mothering her even though she was older than her. 

"Mi, I'm fine, but I've gotta get to the garage." Mia pulled away and smiled. 

"All right. I'll be heading by the garage later." Jezzie smiled and stood up and walked upstairs to her room. She quietly shut the door behind her; Leon was spread across the bed, tangled up in sheets, naked, sleeping. Jezzie smiled to herself and contemplated turning on the light. She decided against it and went to the closet. For once in her life, she wasn't scared or ashamed anymore. But then there was still that nagging feeling, like something was still wrong, like something was going to get worse. 

She picked out a white tank top, her black DT's work shirt and her gray dickies. She threw Leon's clothes on his bed and walked over to the dresser and got out a white sports bra and white panties. She normally wore thongs, but never to work. It made it too uncomfortable. She dressed quickly and was putting her hair in a ponytail when Leon woke up. 

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice dry and groggy from sleep. 

"Time for you to get up." She turned around and watched as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Why didn't you wake me?" He looked at her. She shrugged. 

"You look cute when you sleep." She smiled and he threw a pillow at her. She caught it and held it to her chest. 

"Yeah, sure." He wiped the covers off him, and stood up. Jezzie watched as he padded around their bedroom, naked. She sighed and tossed the pillow on the bed and then exited their room, leaving him there to get dressed. 

She slowly walked down the stairs, forgetting about her shoes and socks. She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into the living room. She sat on the couch and rested her head on her arm. Letty came down the stairs minutes later, dressed in greasy brown pants and a white wife beater. Letty smiled and Jezzie and sat on the couch next to her. 

"You talk to Dom yet?" She asked. 

"Yeah. I talked to him this morning." Jezzie voice was small, Letty had to strain to hear her. Letty wondered what was wrong; she thought that Jezzie would feel better after talking to Dom. 

"What about Leon?" Letty heard Jezzie sigh. 

"Not yet. But soon..." Letty didn't know what to tell her. She didn't want to push her, she had to tell him when she was ready, and it was obvious she wasn't ready yet. Minutes later Leon and Jesse came downstairs. Leon handed Jezzie her socks and shoes and the team met up with Dom and Mia at the garage. 


	4. Shittin Kittens

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title. Oh, and the beginning part of this chapter is basically the same as the movie and so is the middle.  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
The morning at the garage was slow. Jesse and Leon had busied themselves with a 1999 Blood Red modified Jetta. Jesse was ecstatic with it and was going all out. Mia was working on paperwork in the office, every once in a while bothering Dom, who was working on a Honda Civic 2000. Letty and Jezzie were working on Jezzie's car. 

"You busted the tank!" Jezzie screamed as she rolled out from under the car. Letty looked down at her, hands on her hips, a wrench in one hand. 

"I did not! It busted itself!" Letty replied, shaking the wrench at her. Jezzie sat up. 

"Whatever. Just get me...uhh...2 pliers and a wrench, por favor." Jezzie said, saying 'por favor' just like it looks, and waving her hand around as she thought. Letty handed her the wrench in her hand and went to get her pliers. 

"Hey Dom!" Jezzie yelled; leaning back to look under the Honda Dom was working on. He turned his head to look at her. 

"What?" He asked. 

"I need a new NOS tank. Mine got busted." Dom stared at her.  
  
"Why are you telling me?" He asked.  
  
"So you can tell Mia to order me a new one." Jezzie said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Why can't you?" He replied.  
  
"DOM!" Jezzie screamed. Dom laughed but nodded and rolled out from under his car. He walked over to the office to tell Mia. Letty went back over to Jezzie and handed her 2 pliers. Jezzie rolled back under the car and started taking the tank out. She and Letty were almost done they heard a car pulling up. Letty turned around. 

"Oh J, you gotta see this." Jezzie rolled out from under the car and sat up. 

"Aww shit." Jezzie whispered as Brian stepped out of the Tow truck and stood next to the junk of the car on the tow truck. 

"What the hell is this? What do ya got there?" Dom asked as he leaned against the side of the garage door. 

"This is your car." Brian replied, smiling. 

"You must be on crack monkey boy." Jezzie said, chuckling. And he must have been. The car on the tow truck was a complete mess. It looked as if it had ran into a few walls in it's short lived time. 

"My car? I said a 10-second car, not a 10-minute car." Dom said, laughing. 

"You could push this across the finish line...or tow it." Jesse said, tapping the door. 

"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line." Dom said. Everyone in the garage was laughing. 

"No faith!" Brian said. 

"Oh, I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard, this is a garage." 

"Hey, pop the hood." Brian said to Jesse. 

"Pop the hood?" Dom asked. 

"You have got to be shitting kittens Spilner. Pop the hood?" Jezzie asked. 

"Pop the hood." Brian repeated. 

"Bring it around the back." Dom said. Letty chuckled and patted Jezzie's shoulder as Brian pulled the car in through the back. The two girls went back to work. Letty lifted the empty tank out as Jezzie held the tubes shut with the pliers. Letty leaned over the car and looked at Jezzie through the empty space. 

"What do you make of him?" Letty asked, wiping her nose to get rid of the grease, but only making it worse. Jezzie closed off the last tube. 

"He's trying to damn hard. It just doesn't make sense." Jezzie rolled out from under the car and took the rag Letty handed her. Jezzie turned her head and watched as Jesse and Brian worked on the car. "He's searching for something and he's hiding something." Jezzie stood up and looked at Letty. 

"I ain't gonna be nice to him though, I've known Vince too long to just turn my back on him. I'm afraid I gotta go with Vince on this one..." Leon walked over and handed Jezzie the new NOS tank. "Thanks." She placed it gently on the ground and looked back at Brian while sitting back down. "He smells like a cop." Jezzie rolled back under and Letty helped her put the tank in her car. 

"Whoa, one minute you're going to be nice, the next you're not? What's up wit chu?" Letty asked, leaning over the car. Jezzie hesitated. 

"When I talked to Harry he told me that Brian won't let up and that he can't. What does that say to you?" Jezzie asked. Letty's jaw dropped, then she closed it. 

"Cop." 

"Smells like a cop? Come on Jez. Why you being so mean?" Leon asked as they drove back from the store for food. They were having a barbeque and they had needed food. Jez sighed. 

"Because he's trying too damn hard! It makes sense Leon! He's probably here to find out who's been doing the hijacking and everyone knows Dom is the king of the streets. They know he's the one to go to for info." Leon tapped his fingers on the wheel. He knew what she meant. Dominic Toretto was the most known name in L.A., everyone knew him. 

"Alright, I'll give ya that, but tune it down. Don't let him know you're on to him, Dom'd rip you a new asshole." Leon said, trying to be serious. 

"Please! Dom won't even yell at me." Jezzie laughed. Leon nodded and smiled. He knew that much, no matter how much Dom would be pissed at her, he wouldn't even barely yell. 

"Alright, I'll give ya that too, but seriously, tune it down. Dom seems to have taken a liking to this kid, give him a chance." Leon didn't like the kid either, but he owed it to Dom to be nice, to give him a chance. 

Too bad Jezzie didn't feel the same way. She was together with Vince on this one, no matter how much Mia was into this guy, he was bad news. She'd pretend to be nice for a while, but then she'd drag it out of him, not telling Dom of course. The last thing she wanted was for her best friends boyfriend to get his ass kicked, even if he was a cop. She had mixed feelings about him, she didn't like him cause she had a feeling he's a cop, but then she wanted to be nice since he was on Dom's good graces and Mia's. 

"Alright, alright, I'll back off. We better get this food home before Dom takes a shit." Jezzie looked in the rear view mirror, Letty was right behind them, and Vince was behind her, he had the bags of food. 

"Right J, right." Leon shifted gears and they were off down the street. Minutes later they pulled into the driveway and Leon turned off the car. "Remember J, he's almost family now, be nice." Leon reminded her. Jezzie laughed and got out of the car. Leon got out and walked over to her side. Vince stopped halfway up the driveway, seeing Brian, he handed the bags of food to Leon. 

"I'm outta here." Vince turned and started walking to his car. 

"Damnit, V!" Jezzie yelled. She looked at Leon; he motioned with his head for her to go get him. 

"Vince, get over here and give us a hand." Dom said. Jezzie walked down to Vince. 

"V, don't do this." Jezzie grabbed his arm gently but he pulled away, not looking at her he opened his door. She hated it when Vince got mad and would be an ass, but no matter what, she always stuck up for him. It's how she was. She'd stick up for any member of the team, no matter what they did, they were her family, and she was theirs. 

And now Brian was ruining the family. He was turning them against each other. Vince and Jezzie were on one side, and everyone else was on the other, no matter what they said. Leon could agree with her all he wanted, but he did it to make her happy, but he knew deep down inside that he was really on Dom's side, he always was. And Jezzie knew this, but she never confronted him about it, she loved him too much to do that. 

"Looks like you got all the help you need brotha!" Jezzie grabbed his arm. 

"V, liste-look at me!" He looked at her. She leaned close to him. "You know I don't like him either, but for the sake of the team...don't run off." Vince sighed and Jezzie loosened her grip. 

"I'm not staying here with that punk!" He got in the car and Jezzie backed away; Vince pulled out of the driveway and tore off down the street, his tires squealed as he roared away. Jezzie shook her head and walked up to the group. She walked up beside Dom, who was at the grill with Brian. 

"Don't take it out on him when he comes back Dom." Jezzie said. Dom looked at her. 

"Why shouldn't I? He des-" Jezzie held up her hands and stopped him. 

"No, he doesn't. You know how Vince gets. He's just being his stupid self. He'll cool down." Jezzie gave Dom a serious look and he nodded. 

"Fine..." Jezzie squealed and gave Dom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you!" Dom laughed. "Don't ask me why I'm so happy, I'm just looking out for my coyote." Jezzie replied, walking to the table. Dom nodded and laughed. 

"Alright." That was how Dom liked it, his team sticking up for each other, that was how it was supposed to be. Jezzie watched as Leon played basketball, and Dom and Brian grilled. 

Half an hour later they all sat down at the table with the food, ready to eat. Dom was at the head of the table; Leon was at the other end. Jesse, Brian, and Jezzie were on the left side of Dom, while Mia and Letty were on the right side. Jesse reached in and grabbed a piece of chicken. 

"Hey, hold up. Since you were the first out of everybody here to reach in and grab the chicken, you say grace." Dom said to Jesse. Jesse wiped his hands and nodded. Everybody folded his or her hands in front of them. 

"Dear heavenly uh-" Jesse started. 

"Spirit." Leon said, helping him out. 

"Spirit, thank you. Uh, thank you for providing us with direct port nitrous uh injection, fork lore in coolers, ball bearing turbo's and um titanium valve springs. Thank you." Everyone clapped and said amen. 

"Now that's my kind of prayer!" Jezzie said as she reached for a piece of chicken. 

"Praying to the car gods man." Letty said, everyone laughed. 

"Look who it is." Leon says. Jezzie turned and saw Vince walking up; she smiled. "Ol' coyotes'r'us. Haha. I thought you weren't hungry pumpkin?" 

"You know I gotta eat." Vince replied. 

"He's always hungry." Letty said, a little cold. 

"Well that's all you boys do; eat, fight, race, fuck, eat some more." Jezzie smiled at Leon as he chucked a biscuit at her. 

"Alright, sit down." Dom says. Vince walks over and kisses Dom's head and then sits next to Letty. Silence engulfs the group, but finally Letty breaks the silence. 

"Alright, let's eat some grub man." She pats Vince on the back and everyone starts eating. "Hey Jez, why don't we tell them the story of the guy who came into the garage while we were there this morning." Letty suggested. 

"So some ass came into the garage today." Jezzie started saying, shoving a piece of chicken in her mouth. "I told 'im we was closed, but he said it'd only take a minute." 

"He says, 'Look hunny, I'm looking for the man that runs this joint.' I looked at him and was like, 'Well he ain't here, but you looking at the Woman who helps him.'" Letty continued. 

"He takes one look at Letty and laughs! Fucking laughs! So I said, 'Look mister, I'm an honest woman, I make an honest living here, I work on cars, we're decent folk. But you ain't never laugh at the Letster here.' He looked at Letty then at me and goes 'Why?'" Jezzie said. 

"She chuckles and then goes, 'Well for one, she's Dom's girl, and second...she'll knock you on your ass so fast you'll wonder how many lifetimes dun gone by since you hit tha floor!' He just gives her a confused look." Letty took a bite of chicken. 

"So I said, 'She'll knock you out and you'll spend a lifetime in a coma asshole.' He huffed and puffed and marched his ass outta there!" Jezzie finished, laughing. 

"You ever find out why he was there?" Dom asked. Letty and Jezzie exchanged a look and then they nodded. 

"Yeah..." Letty started quietly. 

"So, why was he there?" Dom asked; Letty laughed. 

"He was looking for tha bathroom." Letty and Jezzie burst out laughing while the rest of the team gave them odd looks. 

"Let, J...I can't believe you guys did that." Mia said. 

"Aww, come on Mia. Ya shoulda seen this ass. Bitch walked like he was all dat and a bag of greasy Lays potato chips." Jezzie said, accentuating the 'a' in 'potato'. The team laughed. 

The next day, the team started working on the supra. Brian and Jezzie were the two working on it that morning. The rest of the team was busy working on cars coming in. 

"54! 54!!!" Jezzie screamed as she twirled around the car. Brian crossed his arms. 

"We are not writing 54 on the car." Brian said calmly. Jezzie stopped at the back and nodded. 

"Alright...then how about...69!!!" Brian rolled his eyes and held out the wrench. Jezzie sighed and took the wrench and rolled under the car, muttering and cursing under her breath. 

Brian lowered himself to the ground so he could look under the car and watch her work, in case she needed something. He was confused about things. Jezzie was sometimes nice to him and then other times she was a bitch, he didn't completely understand it. He knew that she was on Vince's side, that much was true, so he guessed she was only nice because of Dom. Brian had only known them a few days but he could tell that Jezzie and Dom were best friends, close. 

"Hello?" Jezzie said, snapping Brian out of his thoughts. 

"Huh?" He asked. 

"Hand me that hammer." She said, pointing to the hammer lying a few feet away. Brian gave her a confused look but handed it to her. She took it and gently banged out a dent, and then she put it back on the ground. 

"This front frame is going to have to completely go. There's no use in saving it, it's going to be an ass to punch back in." Jezzie rolled down to the engine, looking it over. "We may save this, but it's going to have to be re-worked. I'm telling ya Bri, this is going to be a lot of work. And like Jesse said, it'll take about 15 grand. I'm lucky as fuck Jesse's doing the engine, I'd fuck it up." Brian and Jezzie laughed and started to get to work, clearing things out. 

"Excuse me? Are you Dominic Toretto?" A man asked. He walked up to Dom and Dom nodded his head. 

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" They shook hands. Dom studied the guy; he was about 6'1, sort of muscular, tanned, nice, ironed jeans, and an ironed white button up shirt. He looked too nice for this place. 

"I'm Jeff Tipton and I need to get my NOS system fixed. I let my friend borrow my Mitsubishi Lancer the other night and he somehow fucked up the NOS system." The man explained. Dom nodded. Dom couldn't believe that he had a tricked out car. _I bet he can't race it,_ Dom thought, laughing to himself. 

"Alright, I'll have J work on it and it should be done today or tomorrow. 2 days at the most, as you can see, we're getting busy around here." Dom said; Jeff nodded. "Alright, go with my sister Mia and sort everything out." Jeff handed Dom the keys. 

"The cars right outside." Jeff walked with Mia to the office. Dom wasn't sure about this guy, but something was different. 

"J!" Dom yelled. Jezzie stuck her head out from under the car. 

"What Dom?" She asked. He walked over to her and kneeled and held out the keys. 

"Some guy just dropped off his Lancer, NOS system is fucked up. You need to work on it when you're done here." Jezzie nodded, grabbed the keys, and pulled her head back under the car. 

Jeff watched from the window as 'J' stuck her head out from under the car. It was her; she looked just like she did back in 8th grade. He watched as a few minutes later, she came out from under the car, wiping her hands with a rag. So she gets down and dirty everyday...figures. A guy walked over to 'J' and gave her a kiss. Must be her guy, he thought. Wonder how dirty she gets with him at night, how loud she screams out his name as she rides him over and over again to the brink of climax, how she plays him. Jeff turned around and smiled at Mia, Dom's sister. 

"Your name?" She asked. 

"Jeff Tipton." She smiled and typed something in her computer. 

"Address?" 

"482 Bulsberry Lane." Mia smiled at him. 

"Close to the store where J and I usually work at." Jeff smiled, perfect. A few minutes later Jeff said goodbye and left the office. He heard J laugh and turned his head to look at her. She was talking with Dom and the guy she kissed. She turned her head and saw him. _Did she recognize me?_ He was worried. She dropped the wrench in her hand and it made a loud 'bang' as it hit the floor, her smile faded from her face. _Shit,_ he thought. _She recognizes me._ Jeff turned his head and walked out of the garage. 

"J?" Leon asked. Jezzie stared after him. _No, it couldn't be him,_ she thought. It's been 10 years; he wouldn't come looking for her, would he? She looked at Leon. 

"You ok?" He asked. Jezzie nodded. 

"Fine, it just slipped, that's all." She looked at Dom. "Who was that?" She asked, motioning towards the door. 

"Oh, that was Jeff Tipton, the guy who brought the Lancer in." Dom replied, not fazed by anything. Jezzie nodded and looked back towards the door. 

His eyes had bore a hole in her, a burning, wretched hole. They reminded her all too much of the same eyes that screamed with delight as he took her life, her soul. The same eyes that taunted her all through 8th grade. 

After lunch Jezzie started on the Lancer. Letty had driven the car into the garage for her. It was beautiful. The body was hand painted; a dark green color with a light green lightning bolt. Jezzie ran her hands gently over the exterior of the car, it was extremely nice and he must of put a large amount of money into it for this. She stopped at the hood and popped it. She stared in it and felt her stomach drop, there was a load of shit in it, and it was perfect. But she could see where the NOS were fucked up; one of the main tubes was burned. 

She got to work on it, quickly replacing the tube. After she finished that, she checked over the whole system, most looked fine, but she had to replace a couple more wires and re-wire some stuff. She opened the car door and sat in the drivers seat. The interior was black leather, everything was shined to sparkle and glow. She went to place the key in the ignition when she stopped. Her jaw dropped in horror as she stared at a picture that was stuck in the visor on the driver's side. It was her in 8th grade, her 8th grade yearbook picture. She let go of the keys and let them fall to the floor. She reached up and took the picture down and stared at it. 

Everything from 8th grade came flooding back to her. The kids who used to glare at her or just ignore her. Painting horrible words on her locker, pouring 7up in her book bag and spraying shaving cream in her locker. The words, the looks, the gestures. It made it so hard for her to go there. IT ruined her 8th grade year, IT made her move, and IT almost killed her emotionally. 

And now IT was here...Jeff Clemmons was here...for her. He was here to do something, he knew where she worked, and he probably knew where she lived. She put the picture back in the visor and sat still for a moment, her jaw still open. Her hands were shaking with fear; she didn't know what to do. She leaned forward and felt along the floor for the keys, she found them and picked them, sticking them in the ignition and starting the car. She opened the NOS screen on the passenger seat and checked everything. It was good to go. She shut it down and turned off the car, quickly getting out and shutting the door. She shut the hood of the car and walked to the office. 

She still wasn't sure what to think. _Why was he here?_ Surely he wouldn't be apologizing, not after all those years of torturing her with letters and calls. He was the kind of guy who didn't apologize; he thought he was always right. Jezzie walked into the office and found the file on his car. She sat at Dom's desk and filled out the necessary work and stuck the file in the 'finished' tray, still hanging onto the keys, and exited the office. 

She looked around the garage. Brian and Dom were working on the Supra; Letty was working on an Eclipse; Leon and Jesse were working on another Jetta. Jezzie walked over to the supra. Dom was on the inside of the car, where the engine would be, and Brian was on the outside, helping him take out a couple of the leftover parts. Dom and Brian looked up at smiled at Jezzie. 

"So, how was it?" Dom asked as he handed some wires to Brian, Brian discarded them on the floor, in a pile with others. 

"One of the main tubes was burned almost completely through. Luckily we had one lying around and I was able to fix it. No big deal, only a few hundred bucks. I also re-wired some of the other parts, whoever did his NOS first was an idiot, no wonder it got burned." Dom laughed and handed Brian the rest of the parts and stood up and climbed out of the car. 

"Alright. Park it out back." Jezzie nodded and walked over to the car. She got in and parked it behind the garage; several other finished cars were sitting back there, along with the Team's cars. Jezzie got out and set the alarm on the car and walked back into the garage. Dom, Brian, and Jesse were going over a list, probably for parts for the Supra. Jezzie walked back into the office and put the keys in the 'finished' tray and once again exited the office. Everyone was standing in a circle. 

"Ok everyone, listen up," Dom said as Jezzie joined the group. "We're going to head over to Harry's a drop off the list. We're going to pick up whatever parts he's got and head back over here. Ok?" Dom asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok, J, ride wit Leon. Me and Leon'll be upfront. Brian in da middle, and Jesse and Letty'll follow. Aight?" Everyone nodded again. 

Everyone got in the respective cars and they headed over to The Racers Edge to pick up some parts. An hour later they headed back to the garage. Everyone helped Brian get the boxes of stuff in the garage and soon the parts were laid out around the Supra. 

Two days later Brian, Jezzie, and Jesse were busy working on the Supra. Jesse was working on the engine, with some help from Brian, while Jezzie was working on the back bumper. Everyone once in a while, she'd let out a yell and there'd be a loud thump and another dent for her to work out, from where she kicked it in frustration. 

Jeff walked in the garage and saw Dom in the office. He quickly walked over to the office and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." Dom's gruff voice called. Jeff opened the door and stepped in the office. Dom looked up and smiled. 

"Hey, J finished your car the day you brought it in. She's quite the expert on NOS, lucky for you." Dom stood up and handed Jeff the keys. "Come with me and I'll show you to your car." Dom led Jeff out of the office and through the garage, past Jezzie. Jezzie stopped what she was doing and her eyes followed Jeff out the back door. 

She sighed and turned back around. It was him, most definitely, but what was she going to do? He hadn't done anything to her yet, and she wasn't the same girl she was 10 years ago, she could fight for herself now, she wasn't shy and reserved, she was strong and outspoken. She could kick his ass anytime. 

She chisled off some of the grungy orange paint. When they repainted it, it would look better if the old paint was gone. The back bumper was nearly perfect. It'd look better if it were new, but they were only going to buy a new frame if they had to, and from the looks of it, they didn't have to. But she was tired of working on it, and she was only done with the back bumper, she still had the rest to do. She figured she was doing more bad than good. 

"Mine as well buy a whole new frame." Jezzie muttered under her breath. She sighed and started working on another section. Dom came back in the garage a few minutes later, he walked over to Jezzie. 

"Do you know him?" Dom asked. Jezzie stopped chisling and looked at Dom; she shrugged. 

"Don't think so, why?" She tried to play innocent, and Dom would follow along for now, but he knew different. He leaned in closer to her. 

"Because you stop everything whenever he comes around, you get scared and sheltered." He whispered to her. He backed away. "You're going to talk to me later. Got it?" He asked, she nodded and went back to work. 

She figured Dom would figure it out, but she wasn't counting on talking to him about it. She didn't know what to tell him. She didn't want to tell him that Jeff was the one she's feared for the last 10 years of her life, but she didn't want to lie to him either. She was stuck in the middle. 

She walked around the car to the front and stuck her head next to Jesses' and stared at the engine, or where it was supposed to be. 

"What we lookin at?" She asked, they looked at each other and he laughed. 

"Just imagining what this car is gonna look like." He replied. They both stood up and stared at it for a while. 

"I think we're going to need to buy a new frame. This shit ain't working out, it's dented too and I think I'm just making it worse." Jezzie said. Jesse nodded. 

"Alright, I'll put it on the list and get it to the racer's edge later." Jesse said. 

"Naw, I'll go put an order in for it later. Gotta pick up the decals Harry got for the Supra anyways." Jesse nodded and muttered an ok. Jezzie smiled and walked over to Dom. 

"Hey." Dom said when she reached him. 

"Hey Dom. I'ma run over to the racer's edge, pick up a few things, aight?" Jezzie said. Dom nodded and Jezzie walked off to get her car. She headed out back and got in her car. She turned it on and listened to it hum for a while. She hadn't driven it for a few days. It feels nice to be behind the wheel again, she thought. She looked around the floor in the back and found her CD case, she flipped through it until she found a CD and stuck it in the player. She pushed the 'next' button a few times and landed on the song 'Wide Awake' by Milk Inc, a Belgian trance/dance group. 

She pulled out of the parking lot and down the side of the garage and finally pulled onto the road and down the street she went. She stopped at a red light and sat in her car, tapping her fingers on the wheel and singing the song. 

"I'm wide awake, it's time to make it on my own." She sang. She stopped singing and thought for a minute. _No wonder I never wanted to be a singer,_ she thought. She knew her voice was ok, but it'd never make it the music business, that's why she stuck with cars. The light turned green and she sped off down the street. She saw the familiar 'Racers Edge' sign and pulled in, in front of the store. She turned off the car and hopped out, shutting the door, then setting the alarm. She walked in and said hi to Callisa. She saw Harry walk out of the back. 

"Harry!!" She said, waving. He waved and walked over to her. 

"How's one of my favorite customers doing?" He asked, hugging her. She smiled. 

"Eh. So, I need a few things: 1, those decals I ordered for the Supra," She started, Harry nodded. "2, I need to order a frame for the supra, I've made a few extra dents today. Oh and go ahead and order orange paint." Harry nodded and walked behind the counter. He typed in a few things and then looked at Jezzie. 

"That's all?" He asked. Jezzie thought for a minute. 

"Yeah, that's all." Harry nodded and typed a few things. 

"Wait here. I'll go get your decals." Harry said. Jezzie nodded and waited while Harry went to the storeroom. The front door opened and Jezzie turned and saw Jeff walking into the store. Jezzie turned her head back around and prayed that he wouldn't notice her. She held her breath. He walked up next to her. 

"Hey, you know where Harry is?" He asked. Jezzie let out her breath. 

"Yeah, he's in the store room, he'll be out in a minute." Jezzie stared at the counter, while Jeff looked down at her. 

"Hey, you're J from DT's Automotive, right?" He asked; he was trying to make conversation, get on her good side. 

"Yeah. My name's Jezzie, but the guys call me J." She reluctantly stuck out her hand and he shook it. "You're NOS system wasn't too far off, but whoever hooked it up first was an idiot, it was bound to burn." She added, taking her hand away. 

"Oh, seriously?" 

"Yeah. That shit was wired wrong, it's a wonder it worked at all. You ever had any problems with it?" 

"Not really, sometimes it'd fuck up and not go all the way, but it usually worked pretty good." 

"You mind if I ask where you got it installed?" 

"Naw, it was a shop called 'Pete's Auto' out in Detroit, Michigan." Jezzie's heart stopped, but she forced a smile and nodded. 

"Figures. Anyone whose shop is named 'Pete's Auto' isn't going to get NOS installed very well. I see that shit all the time. I'm the resident NOS fixer upper at DT. NOS is my best friend." The two laughed and Harry walked out of the back, a long bag in his hand. He handed the bag to Jezzie over the counter and smiled. 

"Make sure you let me see the Supra after ya get it done. I like to know what my parts are put into." Jezzie took the bag and smiled. 

"Always Harry. It was nice seeing ya Harry. Stop by the shop sometime, or maybe the store." She turned to Jeff and gave her best fake smile. "It was nice to meet you. You ever have any issues with the NOS, or anything, bring to the shop. We're the best around." Jeff nodded and Jezzie left the store, gagging on her lunch. 

She put the bag in her car and drove back to DT. It was almost closing time when she got back, so everyone was cleaning up the garage. Jezzie put the decals with the rest of the Supra's stuff and helped clean up. 

That night, after dinner, Dom dragged Jezzie outside to talk. She sat on a chair and Dom stood a few feet from her. 

"Talk to me J, where have you seen him before?" Dom asked, not looking at her. Jezzie sighed. To tell, or not to tell...that is the question. "And don't lie to me." Jezzie lowered her head. 

"It's Jeff...Jeff Clemmons, he just changed his last name." Dom's head snapped up, his face was red with anger. 

"WHAT?" He half yelled, half whispered. "That asshole comes into my grage and pretends like he doesn't know you? I swear I'll..." Dom started to threaten him, but Jezzie interrupted. 

"I saw a picture of me from 8th grade in his car. It's him. I know it is; I can see what happened that night in his eyes. They burn a hole right through me." Jezzie kept her head lowered, but when she didn't hear anything, she looked up. Dom was gone. "Dom?" She called out. She stood up and looked around. A few seconds later Leon and Dom came charging through the back door. Leon looked at her, confused as hell. 

"Tell him Jezzie...tell him." Dom said, pointing at Leon. Jezzie sighed and sat down. _Not again, oh god, not again._

"Tell me what?" He asked. Leon sat on a chair next to Jezzie. "Tell me what Jez?" He asked again. 

"The reason I moved here was because I was raped in 7th grade, by a guy whose name was Jeff Clemmons. He was one of those popular guys, the guy every girl wanted. I was tormented in 8th grade because we were at a party when he did it and I called the cops and some people got arrested. I finally broke down and told my parents in 8th grade and they moved me here." She paused. "The guy who came in the other day with the Lancer...that was Jeff Clemmons, he just went by a different name. When I was checking out his car, I found a picture of me from 8th grade in his car." Jezzie looked at Leon, there were so many emotions on his face. So many things were running through his mind. He was hurt, angry, ready to kill that guy, but he was also confused. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He finally said. 

"I was scared and ashamed and...I don't know..." She looked away. Leon put his head in his hands. 

"I can't believe it. For the last year...Jesus, 10 years and you never told anybody?" 

"I told Mia a couple a years ago, before I met you. And I told Letty some of it." She stopped and choked back the tears. No crying, she told herself, no crying. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I was so ashamed of myself." Leon looked up at her. 

"There ain't any reason to be ashamed. It wasn't your fault." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and put his forehead on hers. "I'll always love you J, no matter what. But you shoulda told me before. But this doesn't change anything, cept for the fact that I might go to jail for kicking that guys ass." Leon smiled and Jezzie smiled a bit. 

"I love you too Leon." She looked from Leon to Dom. "But you guys gotta promise me you won't do anything to him. I don't want to lose either of you. You guys are my life; we'd be nowhere without ya'll. Promise me." Leon frowned but nodded. 

"Aight, I promise." He said. Jezzie looked at Dom. 

"Dom...promise me..." Dom sighed. 

"Alright, I promise." He said reluctantly. 

"Thank you. Now, let's go inside."


	5. Everybody On His Case

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title.  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
The next few days went by fast for the team, they spent most of their time working on the Supra, they wanted it ready by Race Wars, which was coming up fast. Mia and Jezzie spent their time at the store, while the rest of the team was at the garage. It had become too crowded for them all to be in the garage at the same time. 

Jezzie leaned on the counter, looking at a car magazine when Jeff pulled up to the store. Jezzie looked up and sighed when she saw his car. She turned around. 

"Hey Mi, can you get me a Corona?" She asked. Mia looked up from her Cosmopolitan magazine and nodded. She walked to the back and Jezzie turned around. Jeff sat at the counter. 

"What can I get you?" Jezzie asked. Jeff looked her up and down. 

"You look good." He said, smiling. Jezzie smiled, but inside she was scared. _What would he do? Would he try to take her?_ She was scared she wouldn't be able to push him away. 

"Sorry, but I'm taken. Seriously, what can I get you?" Mia walked up and gave Jezzie her Corona and then walked to the back. She had a feeling she shouldn't butt in on this. 

"How about a Ham sandwich?" He replied. Jezzie nodded and went to make the sandwich. Mia stood next to her why she worked. 

"Let me call Dom." Mia whispered, her back to Jeff. Jezzie shook her head. 

"No Mia. If Dom comes here he'll kick his ass and get sent back to jail. We don't need that right now." Jezzie whispered back. Mia nodded and went back to reading her magazine. Jezzie finished the sandwich and put it on the counter in front of Jeff. He smiled and took a bite. Jezzie went back to reading her magazine. 

"How long you been into cars?" He asked; he was still trying to make it seem as if he didn't know her. She looked at him. _Like you don't fucking know,_ she thought. 

"Ever since I was young. I grew up in Michigan, the land of the cars. I've always been into 2 things: Hockey and cars. When I moved here I got into cars more." Jeff took another bite and nodded. 

"So all you've done out here is work on cars? No acting, no singing?" Jeff asked. Jezzie laughed. 

"No way man. I can't sing and I certainly can't act. Cars are my life." Jeff nodded. 

"How long you been street racing?" He asked. Jezzie thought for a minute. 

"Only for a few years. Only since I was about 18 or 19, not too long." Jezzie went back to looking at her magazine. _Why was she being nice to him? Why was she talking like they had never met and he had never done what he did? **Why?**_

"So...I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you and Dom...together?" He asked. Jezzie looked up and laughed, tossing her head back. She pulled her head forward as a car pulled into the parking lot, next to Jeff's. She smiled. 

"Oh god no. He's been my best guy friend ever since I moved here back when I was 14. He's my protector. He tends to get over protective sometimes though, but no." Jezzie looked up as Leon stepped into the store, his smile dropped from his face; a cold, mean look on his face. But Jezzie kept smiling and she looked back at Jeff. Jeff chuckled at Jezzie's comment. 

"You're telling me, that the King of L.A.'s streets, is sensitive and protects you?" He asked, not noticing Leon was standing behind him. 

"That's what I'm telling you. Every guy has their soft side, but trust me, you don't want to get on Dom's bad side." She looked back up at Leon. "Hey Lee, whatcha doing here?" Jeff turned around and smiled at Leon; Leon didn't smile back. 

"We finished the Supra. Dom and Brian took it out for a spin, so I'd figured I'd stop by and say hi to my girl." He looked up at Jezzie. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He jerked his head towards the back. Jezzie rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah." She smiled at Jeff and walked behind the counter, going into the back room. "What the hell is your problem Leon?" She whispered. 

"What the hell are you doing talking to him?" Leon fought to keep his voice below a whisper, but it was hard. 

"He's here as a paying customer. He ain't making no trouble, so neither am I. And if you're smart, you'll do the same." Leon frowned. 

"What the fuck? Why are you sticking up for him?" He walked towards her. "The man fucking raped you and you're here, being all buddy with him, laughing your head off." Jezzie shook her head. 

"Leon...you're being stupid. Maybe he wants to be forgiven for what he did." Jezzie said, though she didn't believe it. She didn't know what he was up to, but it was like they were back at the party. She couldn't say no, she couldn't turn away from him. As much as she tried to scream, her screams were drowned out, no one could hear her scream. Leon was shocked. 

"What? Shit heads like him don't want to be forgiven, they just want to make things worse. I don't get you. One minute you're all nice to Brian, then you're a bitch to him, and one minute you're scared shitless of this asshole and now you're protecting him. You need to get your head screwed on straight or get off whatever drugs you're on." Jezzie's mouth dropped open, she couldn't believe Leon just said that to her. Leon turned and walked out of the room, walking through the store. Jezzie chased after him, she caught him and grabbed his arm and tried to make him face her. 

"Leon. Stop! Come on Leon! Listen to me!" Leon jerked his arm away and kept walking. "Lee...please." Jezzie begged. She walked after him again, following him out of the store. She tried to grab his arm again, but she missed. He opened his door. "Jesus Leon, please! Why are you doing this to me?" She screamed. He stopped and turned to her. 

"ME? ME? You're doing it to yourself Jez!" He climbed in his car and drove off, leaving Jezzie crying in front of the store. Mia rushed out of the store and wrapped her arms around Jezzie's shoulders. 

"Jez, don't cry. Please don't cry." Mia whispered. Jezzie wrapped her arms around Mia and they stood in front of the building, Jeff watching them with delight. 

Leon sat on a bench next to the street, overlooking the ocean. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had never yelled at Jezzie and he just did, and worst of all, he made her cry. He hated it when women cried, especially when Jez cried. And he practically just called her crazy. He knew he was going to get hell from Dom when he went home later, and frankly, he deserved it. 

Leon had no idea what she was going through, none of them did. And Jezzie was right, Jeff wasn't making any trouble, so he shouldn't have been an ass about it. Leon leaned his back and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he felt someone sit next to him. He pulled his head forward and opened his eyes. 

There was a beautiful girl sitting next to him, her eyes were red and puffy, tears had stained her face. Her long blonde hair stuck to her face. The girl looked at him then looked down. 

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind if I sit here." She said; her voice was small and light, but beautiful. Leon was taken aback by her. Why would she choose to sit by him when there were plenty of empty benches? 

"No, no it's ok. I don't mind." Leon had to force himself to look away from her. She looked out at the ocean. 

"Thanks. I think I was being followed, so I thought it would be safer if I sat next to someone." She explained. Leon nodded. 

"Then it's definitely ok. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be scared like that. I'll sit here for as long as I can, ok?" He said. She looked up at him, a big smile on her face. 

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it." She said eagerly. Leon looked at her and smiled. 

"No problem." 

Jezzie and Mia stood there for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple of minutes. Then Vince pulled up. Mia let go of Jezzie and watched as Vince got out of his car, a concerned look on his face. 

"You two ok?" He asked. Dom and Leon told him about what happened to Jezzie and about the guy who came looking for her. He didn't know what the guy looked like though, so the fact that Jeff was sitting right behind them made no difference to Vince. Jezzie and Mia didn't know that Vince knew about Jeff. Mia looked at Jezzie, she was nodding. 

"I'll be fine Vince." Jezzie choked out. Vince nodded, only half believing her. The three walked into the store, Mia and Jezzie walking behind the counter, while Vince sat next to Jeff, only a seat between them. Vince and Jeff both watched Jezzie. Vince was concerned, while Jeff was happy. If Leon and Jezzie broke up then he'd be free to take advantage of her, he could have his way with her...again. Jeff took a bite of sandwich; no one noticed he was smiling at Jezzie. 

"So Vince, what brings you over here?" Jezzie asked, trying to put on her best smile. Vince chuckled. Jezzie started to clean the counter with a hand towel; she was trying to keep busy. 

"I wasn't sure if Spilner was at the garage or not, so I'd figured I'd stop by and have some tuna." Mia, Jezzie, and Vince laughed. Jezzie threw the hand towel at Vince; he caught it. 

"Please Vince, you know you don't like the tuna." Jezzie said; Vince nodded. 

"Yeah, ok." Jezzie took the towel from Vince and tossed it on the back counter, she then went back to looking at her magazine. Jeff took another bite of his sandwich, watching the scene unfold before him. He took the last bite of his sandwich and stood up, taking a few dollar bills out of his pocket. 

"Thanks Jez. I'll see you at Race Wars?" He asked. Jezzie nodded reluctantly. 

"Yeah Jeff. I'll be there." Vince's head snapped up and his eyes grew cold. He stood up, standing in front of Jeff. He balled up his hands. 

"So you're Jeff, huh?" He asked. Jeff was confused, how did this bozo know who he was? 

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked, still confused, starting to get a little afraid of Vince. 

"Well, if you know what's good for your punk ass, you'll stay away from DT Automotive, away from here, and definitely away from Jezzie. You come near her again, and I will personally kick your ass!" Vince said, pounding his fists together. 

"Vince!" Jezzie yelled. She was confused, _how did he know? Who told him? When did he find out? _

"Sure buddy, whatever you say." Jeff said, walking around Vince and to his car. Vince turned his body and watched the guy drive away. Finally he turned back to Jezzie. 

"What was he doing here?" He asked; he was ignoring the fact that Jezzie was glaring at him, her arms crossed across her chest. 

"Eating a sandwich V! Jesus! Why do you guys have to do this? First Leon and now you?" She yelled. Mia was watching them. Mia was personally on the guy's side, she didn't like Jeff being around, she had a feeling he was watching Jezzie whenever he could. 

"That punk shouldn't be hanging around you J! What if Mia hadn't been here? He could have taken you like that!" He snapped his fingers. Jezzie growled. 

"I can take care of myself Vince! Just leave it alone!" Jezzie turned and walked back to the back room, throwing herself on the chair and burying her head in her arms and crying. Why couldn't they just leave it alone? He wasn't doing anything; he was just eating a sandwich. 

But why was she sticking up for Jeff? Maybe it was because before he raped her, he was one of the nicest guys in school. Sure, he was a jock and he was popular, but he made an effort to be nice to her, something none of the other popular kids did. Even after he raped her, she couldn't help but be drawn to him. She was losing control again...she couldn't say no to him. She couldn't tell him to leave her alone. She couldn't do anything but whatever he said. 

It was like 7th and 8th grade all over again, except this time...she was losing the only family she had. 

"My name's Leon." Leon said, looking out over the ocean. 

"Silvia, but my friends call me Sylvie or Silver because I used to have Silver hair." Leon looked at her and smiled. 

"That's cool." He looked at what she was wearing, worn out blue jeans, old white converse shoes with yellow stars, and a tight blue shirt with the words 'Bite Me' across the front. Her nails were small and bitten; her lips had tiny scabs on it, probably from where she would bit her lips. He noticed that she had her left eyebrow pierced, a blue spike sticking out of it. 

"Say listen, do you want to come back to my house for dinner? Mia's going to be cooking spaghetti tonight, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Leon said. Sylvie looked at him, confused. 

"Who's Mia? You're girlfriend?" She asked, Leon laughed and shook his head. 

"No. Dom and Mia are the two that own the house. Mia is Dom's younger sister. Me, Jesse, Jezzie, Letty, and Vince live with Dom and Mia. We're a team, a street racing team. Come on, it'll be cool. We'll watch a movie afterwards, and then I can drive you home or whatever." Leon said. Sylvie thought about it and then smiled. 

"I'd love to." Leon smiled and stood up. 

"Awesome, you'll like em. Mia's really nice, she's like the mother of us all, even though she's the youngest. Come on." Sylvie stood up and followed him to his car. She got in on the passenger's side and he got in on the drivers side. Leon forgot to mention that Jezzie was his girlfriend; it slipped his mind. 

When Mia and Jezzie came home from the store, nobody was there yet. Jezzie went up to the bathroom to wash up her face. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, to get if off her face and then she turned on the water and splashed some on her face. She looked in the mirror and studied herself. Her eyes were red and puffy, from crying almost non-stop for the last few hours. She splashed some more water on her face and then dried her face. She kept her hair pulled back and went downstairs. Letty was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Jezzie sat next to Letty. 

"Hey Let." Jezzie said. 

"Hey girl. How you doing?" She asked. Jezzie shrugged. 

"Ehh...say, you wanna go clubbing tonight? We gonna be out in the desert for a few days, figure we might as well get drunk before then." Letty chuckled. 

"Cool. It'll be fun, no guys, just you an me." Jezzie and Letty were watching Lifetime, Golden Girls was on. Letty and Jezzie loved that show; they thought it was hilarious. The door opened and closed, but the girls didn't look up. 

"Hey you two." Dom said. The girls muttered a 'hey', but didn't look up. Dom chuckled and him and Brian walked past the girls, into the kitchen. "Hey Mia." Dom said. 

"You think Dom'll ever stop talking to us while we watch TV?" Jezzie asked. The two girls laughed. 

"Hey Dom. Uh...I need to tell you something." Mia said, she looked in the living room, Letty and Jezzie were busy watching TV. Mia pulled Dom and Brian into the farthest corner of the Kitchen. 

"What's up?" Dom asked. 

"Jeff came to the store today." Mia whispered. She saw his face grow red. 

"What?" He yelled. Mia shushed him. 

"He ordered a Ham sandwich. He was talking to Jezzie about something, I'm not sure what. But then Leon came into the store. He and Jez argued about something and then he left, after yelling at Jez and making her cry." She paused, as Dom's face got even redder, even Brian was starting to get pissed. "Vince came a few minutes later and when he found out that was Jeff, he told him never to come around again. Then Jeff left. But he said he was going to be at Race Wars." Mia finished. 

Dom could hardly see; he was so pissed. The guy had the nerve to keep coming around, and now he was going to be at Race Wars? Dom sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. And Leon...damn him. Dom understood why Leon was upset; at least he thought he did, but to make Jezzie cry? 

He loved Leon like a brother, but when it came to Jezzie, he loved her more. The front door opened and then closed a few seconds later. 

"Yo Dom! You home?" Leon's voice rang out. Dom stood up, his hands balled into fists. He walked around the table and through the living room, Mia and Brian behind him. Dom stopped, Mia and Brian on each side. Leon stood at the door, a woman stand to his left, her head bowed down, looking at the floor. Mia's jaw was dropped. 

"Yeah. I'm home." Dom said coldly. Jezzie and Letty still hadn't looked up from the TV; neither really gave a shit. Jezzie had a feeling that Mia had told Dom about what happened at the store, so she figured that was why he was being so cold. 

"Hey Dom. This is Silvia. I ran into her down at the beach, somebody was following her so I figured it'd be better to get her away from there. Is it cool if she stays for dinner?" Leon asked. Dom was shooting knives at Leon; Leon figured it was only because of the girl. He ahd pushed the incident with Jezzie out of his mind. 

"Well if she was being followed, then it's ok, but you better make sure it's ok with your girlfriend." Silvia's head jerked up at the mention of a girlfriend. She didn't want to intrude and get anybody in trouble. "Yo Jez." Dom said, not taking his eyes off of Leon. 

"What? I'm watching the boob tube, can it wait?" Jezzie said, still immersed in the TV. Dom turned around. 

"No it cannot wait." He said, annoyed. Jezzie sighed and looked at him. 

"What?" She asked. Dom moved and Jezzie saw the girl standing next to Leon. "Who the fuck is she?" Jezzie asked, not thinking. "I'm sorry, who is she?" Jezzie hated to be rude to people she didn't know and she didn't want to think the worst thing, and she couldn't help but recognize the girl, she felt like she knew her from somewhere. 

"This is Silvia. I ran--" Leon said; but Jezzie interrupted him. Jezzie shrugged and looked back at the TV. 

"Whatever. Makes no difference to me." Letty chuckled at her. She knew Jezzie didn't give a fuck, as long as the girl didn't mess with Leon. "Me and Let are going out. We'll be home later." The two girls stood up and walked past the group and up the stairs to change. 

About an hour later, both girls emerged from their rooms. Jezzie was wearing a brown top; it was held together by a clasp just below her breasts, it showed off her stomach and her cleavage. She wore a short brown leather skirt with a silver chain and brown knee high boots. 

Letty was wearing a short black shirt, and a black see through lace shirt with a black bra underneath. She had her infamous flame boots on, which made Jezzie laugh. Jezzie's hair was pulled back into a long braid, while Letty kept hers down. The girls walked down the stairs and looked in the living room. Leon, Vince, Dom, Brian, and Silvia were watching TV. Dom looked up and saw them. He got up from the couch and walked over to them. 

"Have fun." He said. They were surprised, but smiled and walked out the door and down to Letty's car. Dom stood at the door and watched them get into Letty's car. 

He didn't blame Jezzie for wanting her to get away, and for some reason, he wasn't going to try and stop her. Normally he would make a big deal of them going out. They would get pissed at him and he would get pissed at them.


	6. Jeff Makes His Move

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title. And the scene near the end, between dom and johnny, is from the movie.  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
Letty pulled up outside of 'Eleven', one of the hottest dance/techno/rap clubs in L.A. The girls got out of the car and walked into the club. The club was almost full of people, dancing close together, drinking, and just having a good time. 'Land of the Living' by Milk Inc was pumping out of the stereo. Jezzie grabbed Letty's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor and the girls started dancing to the music. 

This was some of Jezzie's favorite music; she knew all the words by heart. She was singing to the song while she and Letty were dancing close, tossing their heads around and booty bumping each other. Letty and Jezzie were very much alike, which let them get along together extremely well. They both loved to go out and get drunk and have a good time dancing. 

The song ended and changed to 'Family Affair' by Mary J. Blige. Someone grabbed Jezzie hips and started dancing with her, even though she wasn't drunk, she went along with it. Grinding her ass against his front. Moving her ass back and forth. His hands traveled up and down her side, giving her goosebumps. After the song was over the guy left, leaving her to wonder whom it was. Jezzie shrugged as Letty dragged her off the dance floor to get a shot of Tequila. 

Letty got two shot glasses and handed one to Jezzie, while keeping the other for her. Jezzie smiled and took the glass, the girls took a shot and slammed the glasses on the counter, smiling. Four shots later, the girls laughed their selves back onto the dance floor and instead of dancing with guys; they danced with each other. The girls knew how to make a guy want her more, dance with another girl. 

Two songs later some Hispanic asked Letty to dance, she accepted and off they went. Jezzie turned around and came face to face with Jeff. 

"Hi Jeff!" Jezzie yelled over the music. Jeff smiled, he knew she was drunk, and he knew this would be easy. 

'Pimp' by 50 Cent came on as Jeff started to dance with Jezzie. She was drunk and didn't know the difference. She just danced with him. Grinding, sliding hands where they should not go, flirting shamelessly. And Jeff loved it. 

Hours later Letty and Jezzie decided it was time to leave. Jezzie turned to Jeff and flashed him a smile. 

"Me and Let are gonna go Jeff, ok?" She said. He smiled but shook his head. 

"No, you're going to stay here with me." He said sensuously, grabbing onto her hips. 

"Jeff, come on. I gotta go. Leon will get mad if I'm not there when he wakes up." Jezzie said, trying to get away from him. 

"So the guy that yells at you and makes you cry is going to be mad if you're not there in the morning. Come on Jez, why don't you come back to my hotel." Jeff offered. Jez looked up at him and shook her head. 

"No. I can't. I have a boyfriend." Jez looked around for Letty, but she couldn't find her anywhere. 

"So, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Jeff whispered in her ear. Jez pulled away from him. 

"No!" She wanted to shout, but no sounds came out. Her mouth was just opened in a 'no' shape. Jeff just laughed. Jez backed away from him and shook her head since she didn't seem to be able to speak. Jeff scowled and lunged for her. Jezzie turned and started pushing through everyone. "Letty?" She called out. She tripped on someone's foot and laughed as she landed on the ground. The pain was too much and she was drunk. She layed there, forgetting about Jeff following her. She looked up and saw Letty staring at her, laughing. 

"You ok girl?" Letty asked between laughs. Jez nodded and Letty helped her up. 

"So Silvia, you into cars?" Mia asked as they sat down for dinner. Silvia shrugged. 

"A little bit, but I'm not much of a mechanic. I can race ok, but I usually prefer to just be a passenger." She replied shyly. 

"Same with me." Mia said, smiling. Mia thought Silvia was a nice girl. Mia wished Jezzie and Letty hadn't left, she could tell that Silvia thought it was her fault. 

"Where are you from?" Brian asked. 

"Oceanside. I just graduated from UCLA." Silvia said, taking a bite of her spaghetti. 

"Really? What did you major in?" Mia asked. 

"Literature. And I got a Minor in Art, well Fashion Design." She said, smiling. She felt like the team genuinely liked her now. And they did, for the most part. Leon was attracted to her and every now and again, he forget about Jez. He knew it was wrong and partly wished he had'nt invited Silvia home. 

"Literature? Really? That's what Jez got a Major in. She got a Minor in Mechanics." Mia said, smiling. She couldn't help but notice how this girl was a lot like Jezzie. She had long hair, a major in Literature, loved to drive, could be shy, and she was being followed. Maybe Leon likes her or wants to...no, she shook her head and took a bite of her food. 

"Cool. Did she go to UCLA too?" Silvia asked. 

"Yeah. She graduated last year." Leon said; he was pushing his food around his plate. He wasn't really hungry. At this point, his mind was caught up on the fight Jez and him had earlier. He was afraid she wouldn't come home, or that if she did, she wouldn't want him anymore. 

"Really? Hmm...What's her real name?" Silvia asked, she thought she recognized the girl. 

"Jezebeil Marks." Leon said. 

"Really? Wow, yeah, we had the same first and second year class. I was out of college for a year after that, otherwise I would have graduated the same year." Leon looked up at her. She knew Jezzie? Weird, Leon thought. 

"Cool." Mia said. After dinner the guys sat down and watched 'Trainspotting' while Mia and Silvia cleaned the dishes. 

"You don't have to." Mia said, but Silvia just smiled. 

"No, it's alright. It's my way of thanking you guys. I'm just lucky Leon came around when he did." Silvia frowned at the thought, but then smiled. Mia, on the hand, was frowning. If Leon and Jezzie hadn't gotten in a fight, what would have happened to this poor girl? She would probably be just another dead girl on the 6 o'clock news. Mia smiled and dried a dish. 

"Yeah." 

It was 2:30 in the morning when Letty and Jezzie finally pulled up to the house. Letty drove home, safely though crazy, and pulled up crooked on the side of the road. Half the car was in the grass and the other was on the street. The two girls crawled out of the car, laughing their drunken asses off. 

The crawled their way up to the house and Jezzie sat on the steps (or rather laid) while Letty searched her key ring for the house key. 

"Is it this one? No..." Letty looked up as the front door opened, it was Dom. "Dommy!" Letty screamed, giving him a big hug as he opened the screen door. 

"Jesus Let, be quiet, people are fucking sleeping." Dom scolded her and Letty frowned. 

"Well excuse me." Letty pushed past Dom and stumbled into the house. Dom helped Jezzie up and then watched as she stumbled into the house, falling on the stairs and laughing. 

"I hate drunk people." Dom muttered as he shut and locked the front door. He followed Jezzie and Letty upstairs as they tripped and stumbled over the steps. Jezzie stumbled into her room and fell face first on the bed and fell asleep in an instant. She wasn't aware of the fact that Leon wasn't there. 

She woke up half an hour later with the urge to vomit. She slowly picked herself off the bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. She opened the door and saw Letty passed out on the floor. She fell to her knees and crawled past Letty, sticking her head over the toilet and puking her guts out. When she was done she flushed the toilet, laid next to Letty, and fell asleep next to her friend. 

When she woke up in the morning her head was throbbing with pain, and all she could smell was barf and ass. _I must be in the bathroom,_ she thought. She opened her eyes and sat up, her head started pounding more. She put her hand against her head and shut her eyes. 

"Why me?" She said out loud. She heard a grumble next to her and looked down. Letty had her eyes opened and was obviously in pain too. "Morning Let." Letty sat up and let out another grumble. Both girls stood up, with the help of each other, the wall, and the sink. Jezzie looked at the sink and saw two glasses of water and a bottle of aspirin. 

"There is a God in this house." Letty said as she reached for the bottle of aspirin. She opened it and took two for her and handed two to Jezzie. Jezzie took a drink of water, threw the pills in, swallowed and took another drink of water; Letty did the same. The two girls looked in the mirror and sighed in disgust. Hair sticking everywhere, bits of barf on their face; they did not look pretty. They washed their faces and headed to the stairs. Jezzie stopped at the top of the stairs, took off her shoes and threw them in her room; Letty did the same. Then they headed downstairs. 

The rest of the team was already up and having breakfast. The girls walked into the kitchen and sat at their spots at the table. Jezzie gently laid her head down on the table and sighed. 

"Good morning." Dom said. The girls growled. 

"What's so good about it?" Jezzie grumbled. 

"Have fun last night?" Dom asked, chuckling. Letty glared at him then smiled. 

"Actually, I did, until I woke up this morning. I'm sure Jez had fun." Jez sat up and glared at Letty, Letty stuck her tongue out. Truth was that Jezzie didn't remember much, just that she danced with Jeff and that she tripped. 

"Oh really..." Mia said, chuckling. 

"Gah...you guys are horrible." Jezzie put her head down again. 

"Well, you guys need to pack. We're going to leave by one, ok?" Dom said. Letty and Jezzie muttered an ok, but made no move. 

They made it to Race Wars by 3:00. Letty and Jezzie were sprawled out on chairs, sleeping. Letty shifted around in her black leather pants and black tank top, while Jezzie rested easy in her black dickies shorts and her white tank top. Jezzie, Letty, and Mia were probably the only girls there who weren't racer chasers. 

Leon walked over and sat in the chair next to Jezzie. He watched as her chest rise and fall, her black bra visible through her white tank top made him itch to touch her. They hadn't made love in a while, and he knew it was his fault. He made it worse yesterday by yelling at her. She hadn't talked to him since their fight. 

Letty sat up and opened her eyes and watched Leon watch Jezzie. Letty could tell that Leon felt bad, but he'd have to let Jezzie calm down before anything could be done. Letty stood up and walked over to her car, she felt like racing. 

Dom took a sip of his beer as Letty climbed in her car, he knew it wouldn't be long before she was itching to race; he smiled as she drove off. 

"Why are you watching me Leon? Do I have a bug on me or something?" Jezzie asked, opening her eyes. Leon laughed and shook his head. 

"Naw." Jezzie sat up and ran her hand through her hair. It was a hundred degrees outside, but she was sitting in the shade. 

"Alrighty then...say...have you seen him yet?" Jezzie asked, looking at Leon through her sunglasses. Jezzie wanted to ignore the fact that they hadn't talked about their fight. She still didn't want to talk about it. Jez knew she was being stupid about the whole thing, and after last night, she wasn't going to protect Jeff anymore. Leon shook his head. 

"Naw, Dom has been keeping a lookout for him. Said he's gonna beat him an inch from his life if he comes around you." Leon frowned when he saw Jezzie frown. "I know you're just trying to protect him...but why?" Leon asked. 

"I don't want to talk about this Lee. I want to forget it. It worked before." She explained, turning away from him. 

"Jez..." Leon started. Jezzie held up her hands. 

"Forget about it Leon. It's not important. Just stay away from him." Leon sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He didn't want to fight with Jez, but he just wanted to know why. 

"It is important. He's been following you Jez...don't keep things from me, ok?" Leon said, he put his hands on her shoulders and started givng her a massage. Jezzie wanted to break way from his touch. She loved it when he touched her, he made her feel all tingly inside and right now she wanted to be mad at him. 

"Leon...I just don't want to talk about this right now." Jezzie scowled and pulled herself away from Leon's touch, walking away from him. Leon cursed himself and shook his head. Things were not good right now at all. 

Jezzie watched as Jesse took off, out of Race Wars. He just raced Tran for slips and lost. Jezzie watched as Tran drove up to them. He got out of his car and walked up to Dom. 

"Where is he going?" Tran asked. 

"Went to the car wash." Dom replied, not sure of what to say. 

"Whatever. Go fetch my car." Tran replied. 

"Go fetch your car? We're not on your block anymore, you better watch who you talk to like that." Dom said, walking away. 

"Toretto!" Tran screamed. Dom kept walking. "TORETTO!" Dom turned around. "SWAT came into my house, disrespected my whole family because somebody NARCD me out! And you know what? It was you!" Dom slammed his fist into Tran's face. Suddenly everybody was around, watching Dom beat the living shit out of Tran. Jezzie was trapped behind the guards; she couldn't get around. She pushed past people and walked behind them, coming up next to Letty, who just gave Lance Tran a strong ass right hook, sending him down. 

Letty and Jezzie watched as the security tried to get Dom off of Tran. Finally Vince got in there, and with the help of a security guy, pulled Dom away from Tran. 

"I never NARCD on nobody!" Dom screamed as they dragged him away. "I never knocked NARCD on nobody!" Jezzie and Letty followed Vince and Dom back to their trailer. They all sat inside, keeping Dom in there, trying to settle him down. 

"I'm not going V, I'm not going!" Jezzie said to Vince in the front of the trailer, Dom and Mia and Letty were in the back. 

"Why fucking not? We started this as a team, we're going to finish it as a team." Vince said. Vince looked up at Leon as he came into the trailer. 

"Still no sign of Jesse. I don't know what to do." Leon sat down next to Jezzie. 

"We can't go without Jesse." Jezzie said, looking at the table. 

"Dom's still gonna go. He's not gonna back down." Leon said, looking towards the back. Jezzie sighed and pushed past Leon, going outside. She wasn't going to do it, she was tired of the stupid trucks, tired of all the fighting, and she was tired of everything. She walked back to their little area of shade and sat down on her chair. She put her head in her hands and willed herself not to cry. 

For a minute she considered leaving, taking off and just leaving them. But she couldn't do that. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she jumped up. It was Jeff. 

"Jeff." Jezzie said, scared. She suddenly wished Leon would have followed her and was with her right now. 

"Hey Jez. So, you and Leon have another fight?" He asked, smiling. Jezzie shook her head. 

"No. We're fine. Leave me alone before one of the guys comes out here. I'm not worth it." Jeff took a step closer. 

"Oh but you are. And I sense that things are not fine between you and Leon. Of course, things wouldn't be fine if he was out walking on the beach with a pretty blonde, holding her hand, going to her house, and going in her house." Jeff's smile got larger as he saw the pain on Jezzie's face. "And not leaving until early the next morning." Jezzie was shocked and confused. Leon wouldn't do that, would he? Jezzie though. She was so confused. Jezzie shook her head. 

"No. You're wrong. Leon loves me." Jeff crossed his arms and tilted his head, giving her a look that seemed to say 'yeah, right.' "Ok, maybe we've both made mistakes in the past." Jeff nodded and Jezzie crumbled. "Maybe I rather get away and let Leon think this out on his own. Maybe...maybe deep down I don't love Leon. But I just want him to be happy. If he's happy with the other girl, well then..." Jezzie wiped her forehead and stared at Jeff. He was breaking her down and she knew it and she couldn't do anything. 

"So come with me." Jeff held out his hand. Jezzie stared at it. She shook her head. 

"No. If I'm going...I'm going on my own accord, I'm going by myself, not with you." Jezzie said, standing up. She rejected him for once. She felt as tall as the highest mountain, she felt like she could fly.. Jeff shrugged. 

"Fine." Jeff grabbed her hair and her shoulders and threw her into the ground. Jezzie's face hit the ground hard, her jaw smaking the ground. Jezzie rolled on her back and looked up at Jeff. 

"Fuck you." She spit blood at him and jumped up and ran to her car. She got in and drove away, not looking back. 

Leon sat with Vince for a minute after Jezzie left then decided to follow her. He got up and left the trailer. He walked back to their area of shade and saw her. She was standing, talking to Jeff. Leon stepped closer; he wanted to know what they were saying. 

"Ok, maybe we've both made mistakes in the past." Jeff nodded and Jezzie continued. "Maybe I rather get away and let Leon think this out on his own. Maybe...maybe deep down I don't love Leon. But I just want him to be happy. If he's happy with the other girl, well then..." Jezzie wiped her forehead and stared at Jeff. 

_She doesn't love me?_ Leon thought. His face burned with anger. 

"So come with me." Jeff held out his hand. Jezzie stared at it. She shook her head. 

"No. If I'm going...I'm going on my own accord, I'm going by myself, not with you." Jezzie said, standing up. She rejected him. Jeff shrugged. 

"Fine." Jeff grabbed her hair and her shoulders and threw her into the ground. Leon felt his face get even redder and the hate was burning up inside. No guy should ever do that to a girl, Leon thought. Jezzie's face hit the ground hard, her jaw smaking the ground. Jezzie rolled on her back and looked up at Jeff. "Fuck you." She saw her spit at him and then jump up and she ran to her car, she got in and drove away, not looking back. 

Leon walked up to Jeff. Jeff turned and saw him. He opened his mouth to say something but Leon hit him with a right hook, sending him down in pain. 

"Fuck you asshole. You've ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me." He spit on Jeff then turned and walked back to the trailer. 

Leon opened the door and looked at the faces looking at him. Mia, Letty, Dom, and Vince. 

"She's gone." Leon said, looking at the ground. 

"What?" Dom screamed, standing up. 

"She left. She was talking to Jeff. He offered to take her away and she said no and she left." Leon sat down and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that the love of his life was gone. Gone. 

Dom sat down, his jaw open. Jezzie was gone. What was happening to his team? What was going wrong? Why was everything falling apart? Letty wrapped her arms around Dom and he put his head on her shoulder. 

"Where's Jeff?" Vince asked, breaking the silence. 

"On the ground. I punched him and he fell down like a pussy ass fucker." Leon replied, clenching his teeth together. 

"Good." Mia said, folding her arms. Everyone looked at Mia and laughed. 

Jezzie drove...she just drove. She drove until she ended up at the house. She stopped the car and looked at the house. She sighed and got out of the house. She walked into the house and up the stairs to her room. She packed some bags, gathering everything of hers that she hadn't taken to Race Wars. When she was finished packing she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the picture of her and Leon. She picked it up, grabbed her bags, and left the house for the last time. 

She put the bags in her car and got in the drivers seat. She couldn't believe she was actually leaving the team...her life. Her every reason for living. She didn't deserve their love, she'd lied to them for 10 years, she hid a secret. She cheated on Leon, she didn't deserve his love. She wasn't going to be gone forever, they just all needed time to think. She'd come back eventually and then they would talk it out and everything would hopefully get back to normal. She sighed and turned on her car, tears pouring down her cheeks, she shifted into 1st and took off down the street, not looking back.


	7. Never Yell At Her

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title. Oh, and I'd like to credit the scene of 'bullshit' to the hilarious movie How to Lost a Guy in 10 Days.  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
Jezzie drove for hours, for days, for as long as she could. She drove to Miami, Florida. She wasn't sure why, she just drove. When she reached Miami she rented an apartment, found a job a local dinner, cut her hair and dyed it blonde, and kept herself hidden. It was a month before she worked up the nerves to go racing. At her first race, she ran into Brian. He introduced her to his friends: Tej, Jimmy, Suki, and Rome. After she met them she cut her hair shorter, dyed it different shades of blue, and got green contacts, she even re-painted her car. 

It had been 3 months since Jezzie took off, since Vince and Jesse went into the hospital. Both were out of the hospital and the team, minus Brian and Jezzie, were still living in the same house. Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince, Jesse, and Leon went to Baja, Mexico for a 2-week long vacation, which was much needed. They came back to no problems. No cops on their back, nothing. Thanks to Brian. 

Vince had a snake like scar on his arm, starting near the shoulder and wrapping around down past his elbow. He also had a scar on the left side of his stomach from the bullet. Jesse had 3 bullet hole scars on his chest; he was lucky. And now the team was back to doing what they loved, racing and working at the store and the garage. They still had tons of money left over from the trucks, so they were set for a while. 

But that didn't help ease the soreness of Jezzie leaving. 

"Mia, please stop crying!" Letty said, patting Mia's back. The team was at the garage, and someone just brought a blue Mitsubishi Lancer in and it reminded Mia of Jezzie. Letty sighed and looked around for Dom. Letty and Dom broke up a couple of weeks after Jezzie took off and everything went bad. It just wasn't working between them. Letty couldn't see Dom so she figured he was under a car working. 

"I'm sorry," She wiped away the tears. "But I miss Jez so much. But yet I hate her for leaving." Letty pulled away from Mia as Mia scrunched up her face. 

"Mia? Come on, you know you could never hate Jez." Letty said. Mia sighed and nodded. "Plus you know she must have had a really good reason for leaving." 

"Yeah. Ok. Hmm...Look, somebody's here." Mia said. A girl had just walked through the door, looking around. Mia walked over to the girl and noticed she was wearing a baseball cap over her head, which covered her face. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" Mia asked; the girl smiled. 

"Hey, my battery died right outside. I was actually coming up here to get my oil changed, but when I parked, my battery died too." The girl explained. Her voice was light and smooth and had a small bit of a Spanish accent. Each word was clear and crisp. Mia smiled at the girl. 

"Ok, follow me." Mia walked into the office and motioned for the girl to sit. "I'll be right back." Mia left the office and walked over to Dom. 

The girl sat on the chair in the office. She was pissed that her car kept breaking down. That battery never lasted for more than a week before it'd die again. The girl was tired of being in and out of automotive shops; she just wanted to be away from them. Which was odd since she had helped at the garage in Miami when she dated her ex-boyfriend. They were still friends, and he had somehow convinced her to come to L.A. with him, along with the rest of the guys from the garage. 

"Dom," Mia said when she reached Dom. He turned and looked at her. He was tired, emotionally and physically. He'd been searching for Jezzie ever since she left, but there was no sign of her. If he ever did find her, or if she came back, he'd hold onto her, ask her why she left, then give her as much as hell as he would be able to, which he knows wouldn't be a lot. 

"Yeah?" Dom said, his voice full of tiredness. Mia felt like crying every time she saw her brother. 

"There's a girl in the office, said her battery died out front." Mia said. Dom looked at the office, he could see the girl sitting, a baseball cap on her head, and he could see hair sticking out the back. 

"Alright, have Leon do it." Dom said, he turned back around and went back to working on the Honda. Mia looked around the garage and saw Leon and Jesse working on a Ford. She walked over to them. Out of everyone, Leon took Jezzie leaving the worst. He felt that it was fault and that if he had just trusted her and hadn't been such an ass, she wouldn't have left. He loved her so much and nothing could erase her. He started dating Silvia a month ago, but he wasn't truly happy, he didn't know if he could ever be, but he loved Silvia a lot, and he tried his best to be happy when he was with her. He never lied to her, he never cheated on her, and he gave her his all. Unlike he did with Jezzie. 

"Hey Leon." Mia said when she reached them. He looked up and smiled. 

"What's up?" He asked; he wiped his hands on a rag. 

"There's a girl in the office, her battery died out front." Mia said. Leon nodded and followed Mia into the office. The girl looked up when they entered. 

"This is Leon," Mia said, pointing at him. "He'll work on your car for you." Mia said. The girl smiled and stood up, sticking out her hand. Leon took her hand in his and they shook. Then they pulled them away. 

"My name's Monica, Monica Fuentes. Do you need me to go with you?" She asked. Leon nodded. 

"Alright. Uh, go with him and then come back up here and we'll sort everything else out, k?" Mia said. Monica smiled and nodded. She led Leon out of the office, out of the garage (after he picked up a few tools), and down to the street. Lone whistled when he saw her car, a Dodge Viper with blue and yellow paint. He put the tools on the ground and popped the hood. 

"Oh holy hell. Damn girl, you race in this?" He asked. She shook her head. 

"No, my ex-boyfriend and my friends in Miami put it together for me for my 26th birthday." He nodded and went to work. 

"How long you guys been up here?" He asked. 

"Almost two weeks. One of Brian's old friends met up with him in Miami about a month and a half ago and then we moved up here. Her parents bought her a house and we all live in it together." Monica replied. 

"Do your friends race?" Leon asked. Monica nodded. 

"Yeah. They were the best down in Miami." Leon smiled and went back to working. An hour later, he replaced her battery with a brand new one and changed her oil. He shut the hood, picked up his tools, and followed her back up to the garage. He dropped off the tools and they went into the office, where Mia and Dom were. She sat with Mia and filled out some paper work. 

"Jesus, Brian is going to kill me. This is the third time in a month that I've gotten my battery fixed, though this is the first time that somebody's actually changed the battery." She smiled but noticed everyone else has shocked looks on their faces. "What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked. 

"Brian? What's his last name?" Mia asked. 

"O'Connor? Why?" Dom slammed his hands on his desk, which made Monica jump. "What's going on?" She looked back at Mia. 

"Is he here?" Mia asked quietly. Monica nodded. 

"Yeah. We're staying in a house with an old friend of his. Why? Wait a minute...you guys aren't the ones he let get away, are you?" She looked at Dom and her jaw dropped. "Oh holy shit. Brian's going to freak when he finds out you guys are still here." 

"Why?" Leon asked. 

"He thought you guys would be long gone by now, plus he thinks you guys hate his guts." Monica watched Dom. He shook his head. 

"No, I need to thank him, Vince too. He saved our lives. Because of him we were able to take a vacation and come back and not be in trouble. We just want to thank him." Monica smiled. 

"So I can tell him to drop by?" Monica asked, looking from face to face, and each face greeted her with a nod. "Alright. Well, I better be going. We're supposed to be going to the races tonight. You guys going to be there?" Dom nodded. "Great. See you all there." Monica smiled and left, wondering how Brian would react. 

"Bullshit." Suki said, watching Brian's face. He smirked and flipped over the cards, 3 Ace's just like he said. Suki cursed and picked up all the cards. 

"You can't beat Brian at bullshit Suki, accept it." Tej said, laughing. 

"No, I will. One of these days I will." She put two cards on the table. "2 ones." She said. Jimmy walked outside followed by J, the friend of Brian's who was letting them stay with her. She brushed her blue hair out of her face and put the corona's on the table. She sat next to Rome who was just staring at his cards. 

"No one can beat Brian at bullshit. Brain is the worlds best bullshitter." J said, laughing. "Come on Ro, it's your turn." She said, elbowing him; he growled in response. 

"1 two." He said, putting his card on the table. J winked her green eyes at Suki. 

"BULL FUCKING SHIT ROME!!" Suki screamed, throwing her hands up. Rome's face fell. 

"What? Nu uh!!" He yelled. J burst out laughing. Rome looked at her. "It was you! Ahh!! I knew it! J!!" Rome stood up and threw his cards on the table. "It's been you the whole time! I can't believe this! Cheated by my own girl!!" Everyone was laughing. J stood up and started backing away from Rome. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Rome. You know I'd never cheat you. Come on Rome!" Rome chased after her. The raced around the backyard; finally Rome caught her and picked her up by her waist, holding her in a fireman's carry. Monica walked into the backyard from the garage and smiled at Rome and J. Rome carried her back towards the group and then threw her in the pool. 

"Aww Rome. You're so mean to J." Monica said, taking the seat next to Jimmy. Rome looked at her; then went and sat back in his seat as J got out of the pool. 

"She cheated me. She told Suki I had a bullshit." Rome picked his cards back up, and the ones in the pile, and watched as J, soaking wet, her white tank top showing her blue bathing suit top underneath, walked back to her seat and sat down. 

"That water is cold." She said. Everyone burst out laughing. Rome looked her up and down. 

"Wet's a good look for ya girl." He said, smiling. J flipped him off and everybody laughed again. 

"So Monica, how did it go?" Suki asked as the group started playing again. 

"I got a new battery." Monica said, a huge smile on her face. She knew J and Brian were going to freak out when she told them where. 

"Where'd you get it done at?" Brian asked as he put his cards down. 

"DT Automotive." She said. J spit out her beer on the table, which landed on the cards, and Brian dropped his cards. 

"Say what?" J said; she and Brian looked at Monica. J grabbed a towel and started cleaning the cards off. 

"Yeah. It's the same old team Brian. They don't hate you. They're going to be at the Races tonight." She looked at J. "It wouldn't hurt you to go." J scoffed. 

"Are you kidding? I'd get my ass beaten up." J sighed. 

"Oh please, J. Dom would never yell at you." Brian said; he put three cards on the table. "3 threes." J rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, just like I thought Leon would never yell at me?" J thought back to that day. It had been almost 4 months since she'd seen the team, she knew they hated her, whether they would admit it or not. She moved down to Miami a few days before Brian did. Though it took her a while before she met up with Brian. They moved back to L.A. only 2 weeks before, with Tej, Jimmy, Suki, Rome, and Monica. Neither Brian nor Jezzie expected Dom and the team to still be here. 

Jezzie started going by J when she moved to Miami. She cut her hair shorter, dyed it a dark blue, and re-painted her car. It was dark green with 'J' in light green on the hood, with a hand with the middle finger sticking up painted next to it. 

"You're going whether you like it or not J." Rome said. J glared at him. 

"No." She said simply. 

"I really hate you right now Rome." J said as they pulled up in the warehouse section where the racers begun. It was Rome and J in her car, Brian and Monica in Brian's Silver and Blue Skyline, Tej and Jimmy in Tej's car, and Suki in her pink car. Rome got out of the car, but J wouldn't move. Rome had to drive because J wouldn't. Rome leaned his head in the window. 

"Please J." She shook her head. "Come on J, you're going to ruin all the fun tonight. Just get out of the car." She looked at him; he was doing his puppy dogface. 

"Damn you Roman Pearce." She cursed at him, but got out of the car. She was wearing green camoflage Capri's, with her black combat boots, and a green tank top with the words 'Queen Racer' on the front. She walked over to the other side and stood next to Rome, arms across her chest. She was standing next to her car, nervous, but excited. Suki, Tej, Jimmy, Monica, and Brian stood near her. 

"Damn, there are more people here then in Miami!" Suki said, looking around. J looked across the street and saw Hector. 

"Hey Brian, it's Hector." J said, pointing over to him. Brian looked and smiled. Hector looked up and saw them. 

"Well, well, well, looks like we got fresh meat for Dom tonight." Hector rubbed his hands together and went down a few cars, to Edwin. 

"Yo Hector!" Edwin said. Hector motioned his head towards the group. 

"Check it out." Edwin looked at smiled. "Snowman's back to play." Edwin and Hector walked over to the group. 

"Snowman!" Hector said when they reached them. Brian laughed and they did their handshake. "Haven't seen you in a time. What brings you back?" Brian shrugged. 

"Figured I'd take another shot at Dom." Hector and Dom laughed. 

"Hey! He's a much better racer than before!" J said. Hector and Edwin looked at her, and then their eyes got big. 

"Haha! Well if it isn't Jezzie! Damn girl, Toretto's been looking everywhere for you! He's gonna freak out when he sees you!" Hector said as he gave her a hug, then Edwin did. 

"Please, oh please, tell me you are racing!" Edwin begged. J shook her head. 

"I don't think so. I wouldn't want to beat Dom in public." She replied. Everybody laughed. But their laughs were soon droned out as the Toretto's racing team drove up in their customary V formation. J tensed next to Rome, her head spinning with a thousand thoughts. Rome felt her tense and slid his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. 

"It'll be aight girl. You always said Dom and the team would never touch you." He kissed the top of her head. "And if they do, I'll kick their ass. I may not be able to beat them, but I'll try." J smiled and hugged Rome. Rome had taken Dom's place as her protector. When they met they hit it off, only friends at first, but that turned into a sweet relationship that J had always wanted with Leon. Neither of them cheated on each other and there were no lies. She told Rome what happened soon after they met, she didn't want to lie anymore. But their relationship only lasted a month. They realized that they were too close to be dating. 

Dom and the team got out of their cars, J noticed a girl get out of Leon's car. She had long blonde hair, but she was wearing blue jeans and one of Leon's basketball jerseys. Not the typical outfit for a race, J couldn't help but wonder who she was. Dom and the team walked over to Hector and Edwin, who were still standing by Brian and the group. Dom and Hector exchanged a handshake, but then Dom noticed Brian. 

"Yo, O'Connor." Dom said, walking towards him. 

"Hey Dom." Brian said. They stood awkwardly for a minute. 

"Thanks dawg, you have no idea how much it meant to us." Dom finally said. Monica leaned over to J. 

"I thought you said he was a hard ass." She whispered. J and Monica laughed, causing everyone to look at them. "Don't mind us, we're just a little off our knockers." Monica said, smiling. Brian smirked. 

"A little?" He said. J reached over and hit Brian's arm. 

"Watch it dude." She said. Dom looked at her, studying her face. Her hair looked almost exactly like it did when he first met her, except it was dark blue. Her eyes were also green, but her bone structure was just like Jezzie's. 

"Jez?" He asked. J looked at him. 

"Hey Dom...how's it going?" J asked, smiling. Dom and the team stood and stared at her for a while, not sure of what to do, Mia had silent tears streaming down her face. 

"This is really awkward..." J said. Everybody muttered a 'yeah'. J turned to Hector. "So, how's it set up tonight?" She asked. Hector looked at Dom. 

"Oh, uh, 1 race, 3 g buy in, winner takes all." He said, looking around. 

"Ahh, hell yeah!" Edwin said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his money. 

"Edwin, I can't believe you still wasting your money like that! You could buy a ho with that, of course, you'd still only get the few seconds of lasting enjoyment." J said. Everyone laughed and Edwin chuckled. 

"Glad to see you're still funny Jez. But I'd like to see you beat Dom and live to tell about it." Edwin replied. Everyone stared at J; she pulled a wad of money out of her hands. 

"Alright, I'm in. Only because you know I can't turn down a challenge." She put the money in Hectors hands as everyone cheered. Brian handed his money over and everyone climbed into his or her cars to head for the street to race. 

J sat in the drivers seat, her hands shaking. Rome grabbed her hand. 

"Hey, J, it's ok. You're going to be ok." J looked at Rome, he could see fear and confusion in her eyes. 

"I am so scared right now, you have no idea. Last time that Dom and I raced it was because we both had a boot up our ass and we were pissed at each other. Hell, I almost hit a fucking wall during 130! Jesus Rome, the thing that scares me the most is Dom being disappointed in me. He's been my family for so long and then I just ran out on him." She hit the steering wheel with her free hand, watching the cars fly past them. "What is my issue?" She looked back at Rome. 

"Nothing, you're just weirded out by seeing Dom and the team. Just race and then everything'll come together later." J relaxed and let go of his hand to start the car. 

"I can't believe she's back and oh my god she's moved on from Leon and they look so happy together and oh her hair is so beautiful and I couldn't really tell but I think she got green contacts and that Monica girl is really pretty." Mia cried as she sat in Letty's car. They were almost to the races and Mia had been crying the time and blabbering about crap. Letty always seemed to be the one Mia cried around. 

"Leon moved on from her too, don't forget that." Letty said. Mia wiped her tears and looked up at her. 

"I know, but this is too much for one day. I wonder what Leon's thinking..." Mia said. Letty looked at her, then back at the road and laughed. 

"The little shit better be wishing he hadn't been an ass and he better be wishing he could get her back." Mia and Letty laughed.


	8. The Race

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title.

A/n: You guys are so kick ass with your reviews! It'll be a couple of more chapters before you find out who Jezzie is gonna end up with. Heh, I know, I'm cruel, huh? So here's chapter & 9, I hope you like!

**In My Eyes**

  
  
Silvia stared out the window. She knew Leon still had feelings for Jezzie deep down, and now that she was back, she wasn't sure if there was any room for her. 

"I know what you think Sil, but it ain't true. There's always room for you and there always will be. I may not be fully over her, but you da only girl for me." Leon said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked over at Leon and smiled. 

"Thanks Leon, it's just what I wanted to hear. Plus, I doubt you could get her back, she looks pretty happy with that new man of hers." Silvia said, smiling. Leon laughed and nodded. 

"She sure does. And she deserves it." But on the inside Leon wanted to kick the shit out of the guy for touching her. She did seem happy, and that's what Leon wanted, but Leon wanted her to be happy with him, not some other guy. 

Dom was confused. There she was, a new team, a new life, and a new guy. It seemed like she just started over. Like she just forgot about everything they had been through together. Dom slammed the steering wheel and cursed. The last 3, almost 4 months, without her had been hell. She was a part of the team and she took off without an explanation why. And now it seemed as if she had been in Miami having the time of her life. Dom didn't care if she came back or not; he just wanted to know why she left. He wanted to know if the last 10 years had meant nothing and that everything she ever said was a lie. 

He had spent every minute he could, looking for her and there she was in Miami living it up with a new guy and a new life. And that guy...what the hell? There was something about him that Dom didn't like. He looked to...gang-like. _Listen to me,_ Dom thought. He scoffed at himself. I_ sound like I'm jealous. _

Suddenly his stomach was in his throat. He pulled up to the line and looked down at her car. Jealous? Dominic Toretto, Jealous? He shook his head and looked at the road ahead. There was no way he could win tonight with everything on his mind. He closed his eyes and thought for a minute. 

Rome got out of the car and walked over to the driver's side. J rolled the window down and Rome leaned his head in and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

"Be careful baby girl. Don't let your emotions get in your way; it's a race. Just a race, remember that." J nodded and Rome walked away. J turned her head and watched Dom a few cars down. He didn't seem to be battling any emotions, but that was Dom for you. J turned her head and stared at the long road ahead of her. She had a thought and turned on her CD player, the CD was already in so she just pushed the next button a few times and she found the song. It was a song that explained it all, in her mind. She turned the bass on and let it pump out of her CD player. 

**_I'm wide awake, It's time to make it on my own, Wide awake, The dream is over_**

Letty was standing on the side of the street, closest to Jez and she could hear the music coming out of her car. She knew the group was Milk Inc, Jez used to play their music all the time. Whenever they would have a cleaning day or just a lounge around day or just a boring day, Jez would put their CD in and would turn it up loud and dance around the garage or the store or the house. She always knew how to make people laugh. 

Letty actually missed listening to their music, when Jez left she took all of her CDs, leaving nothing for them to remember her by. No music, barely any pictures, nothing. 

"Except the memories." Letty muttered. She wiped a tear from her eye. 

**_I'm wide awake, It's time to make it on my own, Time to find my way back home, The dream is over. I'm wide awake..._**

Mia watched as Letty wiped a tear from her eye, causing Mia to feel the tears dripping down her face. So many memories with her. Mia smiled as she remembered all the times Jez would help her out at the store. They always seemed to have fun in that store, no matter what. She wiped the tears away as she listened to the words in the song. 

**_There's no story left to tell, No answers left to find, There's no use in looking back at what's been left behind. No more dancing in the dark, No promise left to break, The road ahead is waiting for the steps that I should take..._**

Mia knew that Jez only listened to songs that she could relate with or if she just really liked the lyrics. Mia watched as a girl in short shorts and a barely there shirt walked to the middle of the line and held her hands above her head. All four cars revved their engines, flames shooting out the back. The girl dropped her arms and they were off. 

Dom took the lead with Brian behind him, Jez behind him, and Edwin in last. 

**_I'm wide awake, It's time to make it on my own, Wide awake, The dream is over._**

Leon and Silvia sat in Leon's skyline, waiting for when the four racers would speed past his car. A few seconds later the cars were only flashes of Red, Silver, Green, and Red. Silvia leaned her head out the window and watched as Jez sped past Brian. 

**_I'm wide awake, It's time to make it on my own, Time to find my way back home, The dream is over. I'm wide awake..._**

Vince sat up on the hood of his car as the cars steadily approached. Even though Dom was his bro, he was secretly cheering Jez on. Vince figured that even Dom was cheering Jez on. They didn't see many girl racers on there, and the few that did race never had a chance of beating Dom, although Letty came close to once. Jez was the only girl, pretty much the only person that had ever beaten Dom. 

**_There's no letter left to write, No captains left to Kirk, There's no use in going back to what would never work... No more dancing in the rain, No promise left to break, The road ahead is waiting for the steps that I should take..._**

Vince figured they hit their NOS when he realized they were coming in fast. Vince stood up when he saw Jez's green car slowly passing Dom's red one. 

"Come on!" Vince screamed as they inched closer and closer to the finish line. Everyone let up a loud cheer as Jez passed over the finish line a toe ahead of Dom. 

**_I'm wide awake, It's time to make it on my own, Wide awake, The dream is over_**

Dom hit his steering wheel and slowed his car down quickly. Before he knew it everyone was down at the finish, cheering all four racers as they got out of their cars. Everyone walked over to Jez's car as she slowly got out, no smile on her face, no frown, just a blank expression. Brian walked over to her and picked her up by her waist, twirling her around, making her laugh and then he put her down. She flashed a huge smile as Hector handed her the money. 

**_I'm wide awake, It's time to make it on my own, Time to find my way back home, The dream is over. I'm wide awake... _**

"Congrats J, you deserve it." Hector said as he gave her a hug. "You're the only person ever known to beat Dominic Toretto. You should get an award of some kind girl." Everyone burst out in laughter. Dom felt his face getting red. Jez looked at Dom and smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a big hug, which surprised him and those around. She pulled away and winked at him. 

"It was nice to actually race someone who had talent and wasn't a dumbass loser. The racers in Miami suck, pretty much." Everybody laughed and Jez went to stand by her car. 

"Well it's nice to have you back Jez. Everybody missed you." Edwin said as he walked up. Jez thought for a minute but smiled and nodded her head. 

"It's good to be back. Now...a little birdie told me there'd be a party..." She said. Letty laughed and nodded her head. 

"Always J! Always!" Everybody got in their cars and some people headed over to the Toretto's for a party, while the others headed out to different clubs in the area. Rome pushed through the crowd and got in on the passengers side of J's car. She smiled at him. 

"Way to go J. I'm proud of you." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

"Thanks Ro. It feels nice to be racing again." She turned the car on with a flick of her wrist and another Milk Inc song, 'Breathe Without You', came pumping out of the CD player. She turned it down and followed Letty's car to the Toretto house. 

"You ok now?" Rome asked as they neared the Toretto house. 

"Yeah. I'm feeling pretty good."


	9. Memories

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title.  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
J walked into the house and all the memories came back to her. The fights, the movies, the dinners, the parties, the lonely days, being sick, being drunk, sleeping on the couch, wrestling on the floor; J smiled to herself when she remembered when Vince bet Jesse that Letty could beat J in wrestling. They moved out the TV and couch and Letty and J went at it. It turned out that Letty really was a better wrestler. J walked through the living room and into the kitchen. 

She stopped in the door when she saw Dom sitting at the head of the table, drinking a Corona. She smiled and walked in, sitting at her old chair. Dom looked at her and smiled. 

"Hey." He said. 

"Hey." J responded. There was an eerie silence; the only noise that could be heard was the music and chatting coming from the living room. "Listen Dom, I really don't know how to explain why I left, I just did. It's not a good excuse, I know, but I was so confused. I came back to the house and I got all my stuff and I just drove. I drove until I couldn't drive anymore; I ended up in Miami. I got a job and I basically kept myself hidden from the world unless I had to work. I didn't meet up with Brian until about a month after I got there. I met Rome, Suki, Tej, and Jimmy and we all got along great. Rome and I dated for a while, but we were too close. And now we're here. 

"I know deep down you want to yell at me for running off and I really don't blame you. I needed a break from all the drama, really. Everything that was going down was way too much, and I know I shoulda told you, but hey...I panicked." She trailed off, looking at the white wall, waiting for Dom to say something. 

"Well, if that's as good as it's going to get, then whatever." Dom stood up and started walking into the living room. The truth was, in Dom's head, that he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her until he couldn't kiss her anymore. But he wasn't going to do that, he couldn't. Even if Jezzie was going to stick around, he knew she'd end up being Leon's girl again. J's head snapped up and she turned around. 

"Say what?" She said. Dom stopped and turned around. 

"If that's as far as you can explain, then ok. I don't really care, I just wanted to know why." J's face turned red, she was angry. 

"You are an asshole Dominic Toretto. I should have never come back." She stood up and pushed past him, running through the living room and running out of the house. She ignored the looks from both teams, and from the other losers in the house. She didn't care about what anyone thought. She ran to her car and got in. She didn't start it up right away, but she sat there, thinking. She felt tears come to her eyes and she cursed herself. 

"Crying over Dominic Toretto, that's a great story." She rolled her eyes and started the car. But she didn't move. "Come on Jez, its not that hard. Just move. Leave. What are you waiting for? For him to run out of the house after you? Fat chance, its Dom you're talking about." She sighed and pulled onto the street. She didn't turn around, but it took her everything not to. Something screamed at her to look, but she kept driving. It was a mistake for her to come back, a mistake that made her leave. 

"You screwed up again!" Mia yelled at Dom as they stood on the lawn, watching J drive off. Dom threw up his hands. 

"I know Mia, Damn! My best friend left and know she comes back and I treat her like shit. Damn it, I know I screwed up. What do you want me to say?" Mia hit his arm, he grabbed his arm and his mouth formed into 'ow' of both surprise and hurt. 

"You are such an idiot Dom. I cannot believe you are my brother. My brother wouldn't be standing here watching her drive away. My brother would be getting in his dumb ass car and driving after her!" Dom looked at Mia. 

"I can't." He turned to walk back into the house but Mia grabbed his arm, and with strength he didn't know she had, yanked him back. 

"You listen to me Dominic Toretto." She pointed down the street, the way J drove off. "She has known you for 10 years! She has given you 10 years of her friendship, yet you never knew she wanted more. Not only did she look up to you and want your approval, she loved you. She loved you more than Letty or any skank could ever dream of. And you've thrown it all away. Why? Because she bolted, she was scared. Some lunatic was fucking stalking her AND Leon and she didn't want that for you all." Dom glared at Mia. 

"How the fuck do you know?" He screamed through clenched teeth. 

"Because I'm not an idiot. I talked to Jez, before she left, she told me how she felt. Jesus Dom, open your eyes!" Dom shook his head. 

"They are open. And all I see is a girl who's been my best friend for 10 years and she bolts without an explanation why, leaving no trace of her, except for one picture and memories. We needed her Mia! Goddammit! WE FUCKING NEEDED HER!" Dom turned and stalked back into the house, slamming the door shut and pounding his way up to his room. 

Mia stared after her brother, her mouth hung open, and she was shocked beyond words. She knew he was right, but she also knew he loved her. Mia closed her mouth and ran a hand through her hair, tears falling down her cheeks. She sat down on the stonewall and put her head in her hands, letting the tears fall. 

Mia's POV 

Why did everything have to be so hard? Why did everyone have to fight? Why did Dom have to say those words? Why couldn't he just forgive her and let her know how he feels? Why couldn't he be nice for one day? I know that Dom has been hurting since Jez left, but which of us hasn't? She touched our lives in ways nobody thought possible. She brought joy, sadness, tears, fights, fears, fun, laughter... and love. She was back and then she was gone just like before. But something was different about her. I could tell. She was hiding something. 

No One's POV 

He saw it all happen, he hadn't smiled like this in 3 months, but he was happy. He never thought he would be proud of Dom, but he was. Jeff wiped the smile off his face and walked over to Mia. He sat down next to her, but a few feet away so she wouldn't freak out. She looked up and over at him. She quickly started wiping her face. She could barely see the guy, but she felt like she knew him, so she wasn't frightened. 

"Oh, hi." She said. Jeff gave a smile of sympathy. 

"Are you ok? I can leave, if you want." Mia shook her head. 

"No, it's ok. I'm not ok, but there's nothing really that can be done about it. It's one of those things in life that you have to accept and move on. Not everybody is going to get along." She said, frowning. Jeff nodded. 

"Unfortunately, that's true. It's just a way of life. Try as you might, some people just aren't meant to be together." Jeff looked up as his friend Romel pulled up to the curb and honked. He turned back to Mia. "I hope you'll be ok. There's no need for a pretty girl like you to be crying." He smiled and she laughed. 

"Thanks. I actually feel a little better already." She waved at him as he got in his the car and they drove off. She couldn't help but think he was familiar. There was something about his voice that sent shivers up her spine. She shrugged, stood up, and went back into the house. 

J sat on her bed, her legs pulled up to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. No matter how much she willed herself not to cry, the tears kept on coming. She didn't know why Dom was being such an asshole; he'd never said anything like that to her. Sure, they had their share of fights, but that hurt. 

She heard the front door open and close and then the sound of feet running up the stairs. A minute later Suki burst through J's door, a look of compassion on her face. J pulled her legs away from her chest and opened her arms. Suki rushed to her friend and they held each other. 

"Oh, J. All I heard was you calling him an asshole. It must have been horrible. Are you all right? Oh J, you can talk to me." Suki pulled away and looked at J. She looked a mess. 

"I sorta told him why I left and he said 'well if that's it then ok.' and I just got so pissed." Fresh tears rolled down her face and Suki pulled her close again, kneeling on the bed. 

"Oh J. Forget him. Dom's an ass if he let a girl like you go. Just forget about him. Move on. There are sooo many other guys in this town." Suki pulled away again and smiled. J rolled her eyes and smiled. 

"I guess. But damn, I knew he was an asshole, but I never realized he was that big of a big asshole!" Suki sat down on the edge of the bed and the two girls laughed. 

"Personally, he screams asshole, but I guess that's just me." Suki shrugged as the front door opened, and a minute later, slammed shut. By then Rome and Brian were already in J's doorway, staring in at the two girls. 

"Come to cheer me up?" J said, flashing a big smile. Brian and Rome stepped into the room, holding up their pillows and blankets. 

"We thought maybe there was a slumber party going on." Brian said shyly. J and Suki laughed. 

"Come on in!" J said. Brian and Rome walked into her room, jumping on her bed. Rome sat behind her, letting her lean back against his chest. 

"You ok?" He asked as he ran his hand through her hair. She nodded. 

"Yeah. I'll be fine." J said, relaxing. Rome chuckled.   
  
"I wonder how many times you've said that in the last 24 hours." J reached back and hit his stomach. 

"Shut up you." She said, laughing. Monica, Tej and Jimmy walked into her room and smiled. 

"Well, here we were, thinking you were crying yourself to sleep pumpkin, but here you are, all cuddled up wit ya boy and having fun!" Tej said; arms crossed across his chest. J pouted. 

"Awww, I'm sorry Tej. I didn't mean to alarm you." Tej smiled and sat next to Suki. 

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just don't let it happen again." He warned. J held her hands up in defeat. 

"Never again daddy. I'll be a good little girl." She said in a little girls voice. The team laughed. 

They all ended up falling asleep in her room a few hours later, around 2:30 in the morning. J was leaning on Rome's stomach; Brian was laying the length of the bed next to Rome's feet, which probably weren't very nice. Suki and Tej were at the end of the bed, laying in each other arms. Monica and Jimmy had gathered blankets and pillows and were on the floor in various places. 

The team was awoken at 1100 when the front door rang. Suki didn't open her eyes but elbowed Tej. He grunted and stretched, and ended up falling off the bed, almost landing on Jimmy. His left arm smacked Jimmy and woke him up. Jimmy sat up with a start. 

"Dude, what the serious fuck?" He said, blinking. He looked down at Tej who was sitting up. 

"Chill out bro, it's just me." Tej said, standing up. Jimmy smirked. 

"Is that supposed to soothe me?" He said sarcastically. Suki laughed and rolled on her back, looking up at Tej. 

"He got cha!" She said, pointing and laughing at him. Tej chuckled but gave her a look and she shut up. Tej turned and stepped over Monica's sleeping body and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway and the down the stairs as the doorbell rang again. 

"I'm coming!" Tej yelled. He muttered something about 'nobady's patient anymore' as he opened the door. He was greeted by sunlight. He covered his eyes. "Yo?" He said. 

"Did I wake you?" The strong deep voice came. Tej scowled as he recognized the voice. 

"What you want partner? Come to give mah home girl some more shit?" Tej said rudely as his eyes adjusted. He could see Dom standing outside the door, a hurt look on his face. 

"I came to apologize." He said. Tej shook his head. 

"Nu uh, no way bro. You ain't coming near my girl. You may have good intentions but the last thing that she wants to see is yo dumb ass--" 

"Dom?" J said as she walked down the stairs. Tej turned around. 

"Not now J! I wasn't done telling him off!" J smiled at Tej and stepped up next to him, and then she looked at Dom. 

"It's alright Tej. I'll talk to him." J opened the screen door to step outside.


	10. Soothe the Broken Heart

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title.  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
J stood and looked at Dom. Here was a guy she'd known since she was 14. She took three months off and suddenly...he was different. 

"What chu want?" J said; trying her best to ignore the cute, apologetic look he had sprawled across his face. She tried to keep her hard bitchy exterior up while Dom's face fell. She tried to keep the emotions inside while Dom struggled with the right words to say. **'Inside my heart is breaking, my make up may be flaking.'** A song from Moulin Rouge rolled through her head. _Why do things have to be so hard? Why does she have to have feelings for Dom, of all people? Why Dom?_

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. It was just with things going on and then you showed up all of a sudden...it was weird." Dom said, looking at his feet. J glanced at him, confused. This wasn't like Dom. Dom doesn't apologize. 

"What's really up? I think I've heard you apologize like a whole three times in your life. You want to explain to me what's going on?" Dom looked up at her. Half angry, half not surprised. She always could tell when something was wrong. 

"Look, I don't really know how to say this." Dom rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground. He seemed to be suddenly so interested with the grass. 

"If you're not going to say it, don't waste my time." J turned and walked into the house, slamming the door. Dom stood there, confused and surprised. J really was a different person now. She seemed to take the world head on now; she didn't seem to have any cares or any worries. 

"Dammit, I should have said it." Dom turned, angry as hell, not with her, but with himself. 

But inside the house, J was sitting on the cold, hard floor. Her back against the door, her face buried in her arms and knees. Crying her eyes out. She had been so wrong to him. Treated him like nothing, when in reality he was the world to her. 

Rome watched from the top of the stairs as the only girl he really ever loved sat crying on the floor. Rome didn't know what to do or say. He stood up and walked down the stairs, J either ignored him, or was oblivious to the fact he was there. He kneeled next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head and cried in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. 

So many things were running through her head. First Leon...oh god how she loved Leon. Leon was the first guy she loved like that. The first guy she was willing to give her heart, her love, and her soul to. But she ruined it. No, Jeff ruined it. He came back and he haunted her. He tortured her slowly and silently. He ripped her heart out without actually doing anything but extending his hand. He made her turn from Leon. He made her turn from the only family she'd ever really known. The only people that actually cared. 

Then there was Rome. Here Rome was, in her arms, she in his. He knew exactly what to do. He had been her love for that month or two months. He had been her rock when Dom and Leon were nowhere around. _Because you left,_ she reminded herself. But nonetheless they were non-existent. Rome knew how to hold her and where to kiss her. Even though they broke up, he wasn't afraid of showing his feelings for her. 

But Dom...oh Dom. How much worry he caused. How many sleepless nights J spent, worrying if what she did was right. Wondering if she should have turned her back on him. She spent last night curled up in a ball, sleeping in the same bed with her friends. They surrounded her with comfort, when the truth was; she was the ass. She left Dom and the team. Dom didn't leave her, she left him and with no apparent reason. _It seemed like the right thing to do at the time,_ she thought. She mentally shook her head. But yet it was the stupidest thing to do. She never needed to leave; she just needed a day. She didn't need 3 or 4 months. 

Rome pulled away from J gently and lifted her chin to look at him. 

"What happened?" His voice soothing the hurt she felt. Well, some of it anyways. "I dismissed him before he could tell me what was really wrong. Why am I pushing him away? I am such a bitch sometimes." She frowned and Rome chuckled lightly. 

"Oh come on J, you aren't that bad. It's just going to take you a while. You have all the time in the world." He smiled, waiting for her to smile. She didn't. 

"I feel so bad for pushing him away all the time. Why can't I just tell him?" 

"Maybe he's not worth it." Suki said, leaning against the kitchen doorframe. J and Rome looked up at her. "Maybe something's telling you that if you get involved, it's not going to work out. I've known the guy what, a day? Like I said, he screams asshole. But I dunno. You're the one who's known him for so long." Suki shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Rome and J looked at each other. 

"Follow your heart J. You'll know what to do." Rome kissed her forehead and stood up, leaving J on the floor. 

Mia watched Leon and Silvia sit at the table, talking. _They talk a lot,_ Mia noticed. Always talking about something or the other. _It's like Leon doesn't care that the 'women he loved' is back in town,_ Mia thought bitterly. Mia looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. It was the home phone number for Brian and J's new house scrawled on it. She looked over at Leon again and picked up the phone. Quickly dialing the phone number. After a few rings someone picked up. 

"Hello?" The deep voice said. 

"Hi. This is Mia, is J there?" Mia said, a little loud so Leon and Silvia could hear her. Silvia looked at her, a confused look on her face. Mia smiled sweetly. The truth was that Mia wanted J to help her at the store again. Being with Silvia was fun and everything, but she missed J. 

"Oh yeah, hold on." The voice said. Mia waited a few minutes before J picked up the phone. 

"Hey Mi, what's up?" J's familiar voice seemed to soothe the anger in Mia's heart. Mia smiled widely, causing Silvia and Leon to look at her in a weird way. 

"Hey J! I am so sorry about yesterday. But that's not why I called." Mia said quickly, she didn't want J to get any wrong ideas. 

"Hey, it's all cool. No need to worry." Mia could practically hear the smile in J's voice. 

"Great. Listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to help me at the store again? It's just me an' Silvia, but things get kinda boring around there." Mia chewed her bottom lip nervously. It was a bad habit she picked up. She thought maybe J hung up on her, since there was no noise on the other end. But she finally heard J shout something, away from the phone. 

"Hey Monica! Tell Brian to get off his lazy ass and move his car. I need to go out." Mia thought she heard Monica shout something back, but wasn't sure. "Hey Mi?" J said into the phone again. 

"Yeah J? What's up?" She asked. J sounded like a scared little child. This wasn't the Jezzie that she knew. 

"I'll help you out at the store. But I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall?" J asked, her voice small and light. Mia felt her heart crumble. 

"Of course!" Mia said, her voice sunny and cheerful. 

"Awesome! I'll be there in like 20 minutes, ok?" J asked. 

"Alright. See you then." Mia hung up the phone, a huge smile on her face. She looked over at Leon and Silvia. "What?" She asked, frowning slightly. She would have sworn Leon's cheeks were twitching, his hands rolling into fists and unrolling. 

"Nothing." Leon spat, turning around. Mia sunk back in her chair. _What did I do?_


	11. Marriage Is a Serious Issue

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title. Oh and the song used in this chapter is 'Boy Meets Girl' by Milk Inc.  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
J pulled up out front of the Toretto house and sat. She was glad to have time with Mia. She had missed her. J got out of her car and walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She heard some yelling inside and then the front door jerked open. 

"What the hell am I to you people?" Leon said half angry, half joking. He turned to her and smiled. "Hey J. Mia'll be down in a second. You can come in if you want." J hesitated. Should she? She shook her head and smiled. 

"No, I'm good out here. Thanks anyways." Leon frowned but nodded and left the door open and went into the living room. J turned and walked over to the railing, leaning on it and remembering days they used to spend here. 

_Flashback _

J sat on the steps, next to Dom. Her head was on her knees. It had been 3 days since Dom's dad died. 

"It's hard to talk about it, you know? He was there one minute and then the next..." Dom trailed off, looking into the pathetic excuse for a garden. Jez looked at him. Her face, just as everyone else's, was streaked with dried and fresh tears. 

"Oh Dom. It's not your fault. I can't say I really know how you feel, but then again, I do. Tony was like my dad too. I spent so much time around here." Jez smiled at the thought. "You just gotta be strong now Dom. You gotta take care of Mia. She needs you..." Dom looked at her. "I need you." Dom smiled and gave Jez a hug. They were both hurting. Plus Jezzie was confused. A few days before Tony died, Jezzie started getting feeligns for Dom. She didn't want those feelings, she didn't want to be Dom's fuck of the week, she wanted to be Dom's friend. But things were becoming weird between them, but now that Tony's died, the feelings have settled down. But Jezzie was afraid they would come back, she didn't want that. 

"I need you both, too, Jez. But I don't know how long I can keep this tough guy act up for. I just want to break down everyday." Dom pulled away and Jez smiled. 

"I never figured you for a emotional person Dom." Jez stuck her tongue out at Dom as he frowned at her. 

"Jez..." Jez held up her hands. 

"I know Dom...I know." The two laughed for a second, but then embarrasment set in. They couldn't beleive they were laughing when Tony was dead. They looked away from each other and at the cold, hard, dead ground. 

End Flashback 

The picture of Dom in her mind faded away as J heard the door open and then shut. J turned around and sucked in her bottom lip as Dom stood before her. 

"Dom." J said, scared out of her mind. She'd been such a bitch to him yesterday; he had every right to be mad at her. Dom nodded his head and grunted a 'hey'. He ran a hand over his head and J noticed car keys in his other hand. 

"Going out?" She asked, trying to make polite conversation. Dom looked at his keys and then back at her and nodded and shrugged. 

"Food. Seems I'm the designated grocery shopper since Mia's going out today." J smiled at Dom. He looked so cute and tough yet innocent while standing there. 

"Sorry." J said. She felt kind of bad; she knew how much Dom hated to go grocery shopping. Dom smiled. 

"It's ok. I better get going. See you later." They smiled at each other and Dom walked down the steps. He was half way across the lawn when J called out to him. 

"Dom!" She shouted, her hands reached out at him. He turned back. 

"What J?" He asked. He looked concerned. J pulled her hands back to her and blushed. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She said, mentally cursing herself for not saying what she really wanted to say. Deep in her heart she wanted to run to him and jump in his big, strong arms and hold him and kiss him and tell him how much she's always loved him. Things have been so confusing for her and being back hasn't made it any easier. 

J continued to stare at Dom as he shrugged. 

"Don't worry about it J. I had it coming." Dom's carefree attitude triggered something. J thought it was years ago. She saw the image of her and Dom and Mia running across the front yard, playing, and laughing. J looked around and could have sworn her and Dom were 15 again. J breathed in as the ghostly image of her, Dom, and Mia ran into Dom's body and the reality came into focus. 

Dom's eyebrows knit together as he watched J. She looked like she was remember something, or thinking about something. He watched, as her face grew pale. Dom took a step closer to her, in case she was going to pass out. 

J continued to watch the yard as another scene unfolded before her. Dom and J were 18 and they had both just graduated from high school. J was moving in with them and Dom was helping her carry her stuff up the steps. J gasped back the tears as a smiling younger image of herself and Dom walked through her, fading from view. 

Dom looked at J, taking a couple more steps toward her. He was really starting to become concerned. J's face was pale and the expression on her face made Dom hurt inside. 

"J?" Dom asked. J snapped out of her trance and looked at Dom, the color coming back into her face. "You ok girl?" He asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs. J looked at him and smiled. 

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I just remembered something. I'm ok, really. Thanks though." J smiled appreciatively at Dom and he nodded his head. 

"Alright, but I'll stay here with you until Mia comes out. Don't want you passing out or nothing." J laughed goofily and nervously as Dom sat on the bottom steps. J rolled her eyes and mentally kicked herself for being stupid. J leaned against the post and waited for Mia to come out. 

As J leaned against the post a song came to mind. At first it was just in her head, but she quickly, and quietly, sung it out loud. 

"You Told Me, It's Alright To Be Free. You Showed Me, How Easy It Could Be. You Took Me, To Places Far Away. Now I Have To Leave, Why Can't I Stay? And As The Days Go By I Wonder, If Boy Meets Girl Again. And If They Do, I Hope It's You, And We'll Be Together Again." J closed her eyes as she sung, letting the words and the beat play over and over in her head. Dom looked up at her. _If only she knew how much that song was true,_ he thought. He looked back at the ground and sighed. He knew that he should tell her and that he was only making things harder between them by keeping it in. _But then again, he thought, why would she want me? She had been there all the times I cheated on Letty, she knows I'm an awful boyfriend,_ Dom rubbed his face and cursed himself silently for letting himself fall for her. 

Dom looked up as a car pulled in behind J's. J stopped singing and looked at the car. It was a police car. _What is a police car doing here,_ Dom thought. He stood up trying to keep calm as the cop got out of the car. The cop walked up the first set of stairs and stood on the lawn. 

"I'm looking for a Jezebeil Marks." The cop said. Dom relaxed but then tensed up again. J stood up straight. 

"That's me." She said, her voice shaking with fear. 

"Hello Ms. Marks, I'm just interested in finding a Jeff Clemmons. He's been spotted in the area and we're afraid we've lost him. I was told you might know where to look for him. Do you know where he is?" The cop asked. J tensed up and tried to keep her balance. _Who would tell the police I would know where to find Jeff?_ J thought. Her vision was fuzzy as she tried to think straight. _Not him, oh god, not him again,_ she thought, grabbing her head. I was supposed to be rid of him when I left. 

Dom looked back at J and jumped up the steps, holding her up. He put his head on hers. 

"It's ok J. He's not here, just tell the cop what you know." Dom whispered. J breathed in and looked up, regaining her composure. She lightly pushed Dom away, just to let him know she could stand. 

"The last time I saw Jeff Clemmons was about 4 months ago, I don't know where he is now. I'm sorry." J said, her voice stronger than before. She had to beat him; she couldn't let him get to her anymore. The cop frowned. 

"Where was the last place you saw him?" The cop asked, scribbling something down in his pad. 

"Uhh...it was at Race Wars, out in the desert." The cop finished writing and looked up at Dom and J, smiling. 

"Thank you for your help ma'am." He gave another smile and turned and walked back to his car. Dom looked down at J. Her eyes followed the car as it rolled down the street, every strong bone in her body going with it. J turned around as Mia walked out, a huge frown on her face; it was red with anger. 

"You ok Mi?" J asked, forgetting about everything that just happened. Mia smiled at J but then glared at Dom. 

"You need to do something about Leon and his crazy attitude. It's pissing me off." She turned to J and smiled. "Let's go!" J laughed as Mia hooked her arm and they walked to her car, Dom stared after Mia as if she was crazy. Dom shook his head and walked back into the house. He stood in the door to the living room, studying the scene before him. Leon was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, his feet tapping nervously on the ground. Silvia was on the other end of the couch, tears streaming down her face in a silent cry. 

"What the fuck have you been doing Leon?" Dom asked, his voice smooth and calm. Leon looked up and frowned. 

"Mia got on my case dawg." Dom frowned. 

"About what?" Dom asked. 

"Mia came in 'ere telling me that I needed to fix stuff up between me an Jezzie and that I needed to stop being so uptight about Jez. And I told her; Sil's my girl now. Jez left, and she obviously don't want me back and that's cool with me." Leon stared up at Dom. Dom sighed. 

"Dammit Leon, what am I going to do with you? Just because you're with Sil doesn't mean you can't patch things up wit J. Damn man, I mean, she's got her own team now, for sure, but still." Dom looked over at Silvia. He closed his eyes and thought for a minute. 

"Maybe deep in her heart, after all the fights, Jez knew it wouldn't work out between you guys. Maybe she was just taking the extra step you two needed." Dom opened his eyes and pulled out his wallet, opening it and pulling out a folded piece of paper. He walked over to Leon and handed it to him without a word. Leon took it and opened it. 

Inside was a hand written note; Leon noticed it was Jezzie's handwriting. Leon read the note. 

_Guys, _

I know you all will hate me for this, but I gotta do this. Too much is going on, nothing's right anymore. It's nobody's fault, just something I gotta do. I'll come back, maybe in a week, a month, a year, who knows. But I will come back. I can't say I'll be the same person, or that you guys will be the same people, but I'll be back. Keep the love for me and for each other. Don't stress out on Brian guys, he may be a cop, but he doesn't deserve to get his ass kicked. I love you all, more than you'll ever know. And now on a personal note:   
Dom, don't get all pissy. Things happen for a reason.   
Mia, don't hate me girl, you know I have a good reason for this.   
Letty, don't get hurt. Ok? Be safe and don't kill Dom.   
Vince, coyote, boy, keep your head up, but don't be so damn proud all the time. People lose.   
Jesse, keep doing what your doing dude, you're great at what you do. You are such a sweetheart and I hope harm never comes your way.   
Leon, I love you more than you'll ever know. But you never know, maybe a break is what we need. But it's not your fault I'm leaving. I'll never forget your sweet smile or your kiss.   
See you guys soon. 

Love, Jezebeil 

Leon read the note over and over, soaking it all in. He couldn't believe that Dom had hidden a note from the team the whole time. Leon had spent the last 4 months thinking Jez never wanted to talk to him again and that it was his fault she left. Leon folded the note back up and set it on the couch next to him. With one swift move he was off the couch and he laid his fist into the side of Dom's face, knocking Dom back a couple of steps. Dom grabbed his face and looked at Leon, hate burning in Leon's eyes. 

"Fuck you Dom. I've spent the last four months thinking it was all MY fault. She was my girl Dom! I loved her and then she was gone and you hid the only thing she left? What the fuck?" Leon screamed. Dom just stared at him. He knew what he did was wrong, but how could he explain it? "You better fucking answer me Dom! What was the whole point behind that? HUH?" Leon screamed again. Silvia was staring at Dom and Leon, scared out of her mind. She knew that if Dom and Leon really got in it, she wouldn't be able to do anything. She was afraid that if she left to get Vince and Jesse and Letty that Leon would be seriously hurt before she got back. Plus, she didn't even know where they were. 

Silvia's eyes shifted to the kitchen door as Vince and Jesse stood there watching what was going on. Letty walked through the front door. Silvia let out a breath of release. 

"What do you want me to tell you Leon? Huh, how I thought maybe it would be easier on all of us if she just left, plain and simple? I wasn't counting on her coming back dawg!" Dom said. Leon picked up the note on the couch. 

"So what she said in this didn't mean shit Dom?" Leon said, throwing the note in Dom's face. Dom just stood there, letting it fall to the floor. 

"Look Leon, you're with Sil now, why don't you forget about getting with J ever again? Huh?" Dom said, anger rising in his voice. He was tired of Leon's shit. And then he realized something. He was being a hypocryte. He was just telling Leon that he should be friends with Jez and now he's telling her to forget her. Dom silently cursed himself for being so stupid. 

"Forget about getting with her ever again? Shit Dom! I was going to ask her to...to marry me." Leon dug in his pockets and pulled out the ring he always kept with him. It was in a small blue box. "Even after all the fights, I still loved her. I tried to forget about her, I tried everything. But nothing worked man. And now you give me that note? Shit Dom, I knew I shoulda looked for her." Leon let the box drop from his hand then pushed his way out of the house. 

Silvia looked at the box that was on the floor. She couldn't believe it. Tears weld up in her eyes as she realized that Leon's heart wasn't ever really in their relationship. Silvia continued to look at the box as the tears sprung out and down her cheek. Silvia was suddenly mad at Jezzie. If Jezzie had never came back, maybe that ring would have been meant for her and not Jezzie. Anger clouded her mind as she thought of how nice it had been without her and now...the shit was happening again. Silvia had been there with Jesse and Vince as they fought for their lives in the hospital, Jezzie wasn't. Silvia had spent the cold nights with Leon, sleeping next to him and making his nightmares go away, Jezzie wasn't. And now she came back. Nothing would ever go back to the way it was. And now Jezzie was going to come work at the store with Mia and Silvia. This was the last straw for Silvia. She had to do something. 

Letty looked at Silvia as she realized she was crying. She never really liked Silvia, mostly because she knew Leon and J were meant to be together. Letty had always seen the way Leon and J acted around each other, but then Silvia appeared and everything went downhill from there. Letty blamed Silvia; Silvia blamed Jezzie; Dom blamed himself; and Leon blamed Dom. 

"Dom..." Letty said quietly. Dom didn't even look at her. 

"I know I did wrong Letty, I just...I don't know what to say." Dom turned and looked at his ex-girl. Letty could see it in his eyes...he never wanted anyone to hurt. Not his team members. But then everything went wrong and Dom didn't know what to do. 

"It's ok Dom. It's not your fault. Jez left on her own accord. If Leon had wanted to go after he, he would have. A note wasn't going to change all that. Would it?" She asked, realizing she didn't even know what the note said. Dom sighed and picked up the note, then handed it to her. Letty took it and read it. Suddenly realizing why Leon was so upset. She sighed and looked at Dom. "Ok, so maybe he had a reason. But who's to say they can't patch things up now." Letty shrugged and walked up to Dom. She lifted his chin. "Don't get down Dom. We need you to be strong. You gotta be strong baby." Letty kissed his chin and put the note in his hand then walked upstairs. 

At the mall Mia and J were sitting down in the food court for a break. J took a sip of her drink and smiled. 

"It's great to be shopping with you again Mi." J said. Mia smiled proudly. 

"Well I am the best shopper in the family. I just feel kind of bad for leaving Dom with groceries. We both know how much he hates that." The two girls laughed. J looked at the piles of bags around the two girls. It had been a definite while since she had had a good shop. Suki was fun to go shopping with, but she was no Mia. Monica...well she was Monica. Always going on and on about Brian. J sighed and put a fry in her mouth. 

Mia, on the other hand, was busy worrying about what food Dom was buying. She told herself that if Dom bought only meat, she was going to beat him up. Mia watched J eat, she seemed to be in better spirits, but something told her she was wrong. 

"You ok Jez?" Mia asked. J looked at her and frowned. 

"I miss Leon." J said quietly. It had taken her four months to admit that, and it seemed right that she would only admit that to Mia. Mia's jaw dropped as she heard the words come out of her mouth. She closed her mouth and thought for a while. 

"You want him back, don't you?" Mia asked, more of a statement, than a question. J nodded as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry. 

"But I don't want to steal Silvia away from him. They seem nice together." J said, suddenly becoming interested in her fries. 

"Oh Jez, I hate to say this, but I don't think Silvia ever really had him." J looked at her, confused. "Leon won't say it, but he's still been hung up on you the whole time. He loves you, and I hope you love him." Mia said, leaning closer to J, hopping to get an answer. J looked down at her fries. 

"I love him more than anything-" J started to say. She looked up at Mia has she clapped her hands together and smiled broadly. 

"Great! Let's go to the house so you and Leon can talk. Maybe not get together already, but just talk." Mia stood up and grabbed her bags and J's hand and dragged her out of the mall.


	12. Everything was fine until you came back

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title.   
A/n: sorry this took so long! OMG This chapter is jam packed. I wanted to stuff this full of everything, but hey, gotta wait for the least few chapters! Yes, this chapter will only be 15 or 16 chapters long. Fo sho it won't go past 20. tear I'm gunna miss it. But yes, here it is. Thank you all for the sweet reviews. You guys are the best.  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
Even though Mia had actually intended on going straight home, Mia saw an outfit in a store they were passing; she couldn't pass it up. An hour and a half later they were finally out of the mall, after J had to drag Mia away from another store. 

"Geez Mia, once you get started you just can't stop, huh?" J said as they put the load of bags into the trunk of J's car. The two girls laughed and climbed into J's car. J turned on her CD player and turned it to number four. The CD was 'Secrets' by Toni Braxton. J wasn't a huge fan of Rap or R&B but she loved Toni Braxton. Her favorite song was 'Un-Break My heart'. 

J listened to the words to the song and tapped her fingers on her steering wheel. 

**_Don't leave me in all this pain. Don't leave me out in the rain, Come back and bring back my smile, Come and take these tears away, I need your arms to hold--_**

J quickly turned the song to number four, 'Talking In His Sleep'. 'Un-Break My Heart' was the perfect song for J. It seemed to sum up her feelings for Leon in every word of the song. She didn't want to be in pain, she wanted to smile again and make him smile, she didn't want to cry anymore. The whole song spilt it out, every line, and every word. Even though it was J that left, it was still like it was written from her mind. 

Mia pretended to ignore the fact that J switched the song so quickly, but she knew it was something to do with the words of the song. Mia had heard that song once or twice and she loved it. By after seeing J's reaction to the song, she knew it had something to do with Leon. 

"You know J, he doesn't hate you." Mia said, looking out the window. J glanced over at Mia and then back at the road. 

"I figured he would hate my guts." J sighed. "Somebody should." She muttered. Mia frowned; she heard it. 

J and Mia were soon sitting in front of the Toretto house. J turned off the car and they got out. J popped the trunk and helped Mia get all of her bags out of the car. Mia had about 6 or 7 bags, while J only had 3 or 4. J followed Mia up the steps and then into the house. Mia and J stopped in the Living Room and looked around. A blue box was in the middle of the room and a note was on the couch. Mia and J put the bags on the floor and Mia took a step towards the ring. Silvia came in as Mia started to reach down. 

"Please don't." Silvia said. Mia stood back up. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" Mia asked gingerly. Silvia looked lovingly at Mia but then glared at J. Mia looked from Silvia to J and then back at Silvia. "Sil, what happened?" Mia asked again. 

"Everything was fine until she came back." Silvia snapped. 

"No, it wasn't. Everything was good with you and Leon, but there was still something missing. Now tell me what happened Sil." Mia pushed. Mia isn't one to get aggravated and pissed off, but that was what seemed like was happening. 

"Dom gave Leon the note that Jez wrote ya'll and hid from us and then Leon snapped him in his jaw and just so casually says 'I was going to marry her!'" Silvia pointed at the ring while still looking at J. J looked her in her eyes and could see the hate pouring from them. J kept up her strong exterior while inside she was melting. _Marriage?_ She thought to herself. _Marriage is such a serious issue and well...I can't deny I don't love him. But marriage? Maybe I am ready...or was ready._

"What note?" Me asked, confused. J looked at Mia. 

"The note I left on the kitchen table. Didn't you guys read it?" J asked. 

"No, I never knew about a note." Mia shrugged. 

"That's because Dom hid it from us. That's what pissed Leon off." Silvia said, she picked up the note and handed it to Mia. Mia read it and then looked at J with tears in her eyes. 

"All this time I've been hating you, we all have and we shouldn't have...oh my god!" Mia's face shriveled up in anger. "I am SO gonna KILL Dom when I see him!" Mia said through clenched teeth. J put her arm around Mia's shoulders and hugged her. 

"It's ok. Really, don't take it out on Dom. It's not that big of a deal." J said. She was trying to calm Mia down. 

"It wouldn't have been such a big deal if you hadn't come back." Silvia said, pointing her finger at J. "I was here when Vince and Jesse were in the hospital. I helped take care of them. But where were you? GONE. No word or trace of your stank ass. I loved Leon more than anyone could possibly imagine and then you came back and suddenly it all went to hell. Why couldn't you just stay gone? Why couldn't you just stay the fuck out of our lives?" Silvia screamed. J stared at her in shock. 

J knew nothing of what happened to Vince and Jesse until Mia told her at the mall. She knew that Dom and them did the last heist but it went bad. Brian wouldn't tell her anything else, because he wasn't sure if Jesse and Vince made it out alive. He didn't want to give her false hope. 

"Look Sil. I don't want to seem like a bitch but--" J started to say. She moved her arm from around Mia and took a step away. 

"Well you are a bitch." Silvia said in a matter-of-fact tone. J had a look of shock on her face. Mia's hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe these words were coming from Sil's mouth. Silvia had always been such a sweet girl and now she was screaming and cursing. 

"Why don't you let me finish before you get on my case?" J said, holding her hands up and speaking in a soft, non-threatening tone. Silvia stood with one hand on her hip and her face in a 'well?' sort of look. "Good. Now what I was going to say was that I don't want to seem like a bitch, but I was apart of this team long before you." J started again. 

"Yeah, and you ran off." Silvia replied. J nodded. 

"I did. But I also had Leon's love long before you did and I had it harder. That boy and I been through a lot. Me leaving for a few months ain't gonna change none of that." J couldn't believe she was saying these things. She wanted to turn and run but something was holding her here. She wasn't gonna let Silvia say shit about her. Her fighting instincts were coming back hard and fast. Dom and Vince always said it was something about territory. _Territoy, yeah right,_ J thought. _This is my home bitch, mine._ J mentally laughed at herself. _I'm such a dork._

"And how the fuck do you know that? Things change darling." Silvia replied confidently. J couldn't believe her. One minute she was talking about how J coming back had taken Leon's love from her and now she was talking like Leon still loved her. J took a step towards her. 

"Not with this team they don't. Trust me honey, when you've been around these guys for 10 years, you know they're habits. And I know these guys habits. And it's not like Leon to be in love with someone for almost 2 years and then just forget all his feelings for her after 3 or 4 months." J replied. Silvia took a step towards her. 

"And who said he loved you all that time?" Was Silvia's reply. J took a step towards her. They were only arms length from each other. 

"Who said he didn't?" J really started to not believe herself. She was really acting like a bitch. But the lyrics of 'Broken' ran through her mind. 

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open, And I don't feel like I am strong enough, 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

She needed Leon back; she knew she couldn't go on without him anymore. She needed him to hold her in his arms while she slept. She needed his love; she needed to hear his voice every morning. She needed him and the team. 

"Whatever high horse your on, you need to step off now cuz you ain't gonna stay here. We've been getting along pretty damn well without chu and we can continue to get along without chu. Step off bitch." Silvia said. The back door opened 2 pairs of feet stepped across the Kitchen tile floor, but all three girls were oblivious to the sounds. 

"Step off bitch? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" J raised her hand but stopped. "Look Sil, you can talk all the smack you want to. But the truth is that I said I was coming back and I'm back. You can't expect Leon to fall in love with you in three months; it took him half a year with me. And you can't expect to take my place in this team. I am apart of this team and will always be until my death. This is my family. I'm sure you get along great with everyone and that's cool, I ain't gonna make you leave, but I'm back. Let it be known." J responded with confidence. She was proud of herself for calming down and not going full out on this chick. 

"Naw. See, if you're gonna be hanging around, I ain't. They'll just end up ignoring me and you know what, oh well. You and Leon can go and get married and make babies all you want. But don't expect my blessing." She spat out. 

"Nobody asked for it." Letty said from behind her. Silvia turned and saw Letty and Dom standing in the doorway to the kitchen. 

"Letty." Dom scolded. Letty rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever. I'm gone." Silvia turned and left the house. J turned and looked at Mia. 

"You ok Mi?" J asked. Mia smiled faintly and nodded. 

"I'm ok. I never figured her to be such a..." Mia started. 

"Bitch?" Letty finished. The girls laughed. 

"Yeah. Pretty much. Uh, Dom, did you go shopping?" Mia asked. Dom nodded and pointed to the bags in the kitchen. J looked around. 

"I should get going." She said. Mia frowned. 

"No. You're staying for dinner." She said. J smiled but shook her head. 

"I really shouldn't." She replied. 

"Ok. What part of you're staying for dinner did you not understand?" Mia insisted. J rolled her eyes and nodded her head. 

"Ok. I'll stay." J walked over to the couch and sat down. Her eyes fell on the blue box still on the floor. Letty sat next to J. 

"He still loves you." Letty whispered. J looked around. Mia and Dom were in the kitchen. 

"Why? I treated him so bad and I all I did was hurt him. Why would he think of marrying me?" J spilled out. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She had to tell someone. 

"Because he loves you." Letty replied. "Don't you love him?" J turned and looked at Letty. 

"Of course I love him. I always have. But I don't deserve him." Tears ran down her cheeks and Letty shook her head. 

"No, you do deserve him. You guys are perfect for each other. Just wait until he comes home...if he comes home." Letty looked away from J. 

"What do you mean, if?" J asked. Letty hesitated. "Let?" J asked. 

"He left after him and Dom got in a fight. He was so angry. He thought it was his fault that you left. J...he took off. We haven't heard from him. But then again...that was only like 2 hours ago." Letty finally replied. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. J looked to her left. The phone was still in the same spot. She hesitantly picked it up and dialed Leon's cell phone number. 

It ringed three or four times before the voice mail came on. She hung up the phone. She stood up and looked down at Letty. 

"I know where he is." J turned and briskly walked out the front door and jogging across the front yard she climbed into her car and took off towards the beach. 

She arrived at the beach 10 minutes later and saw Leon's yellow skyline. She parked beside it and jumped out and immediately started looking around for him. She saw him down by the ocean, standing with his hands in his pockets and just looking out into the sea. 

J walked towards him, slowly. She wasn't sure why she was here, but she knew it had something to do with the ring on the floor in the house. J stopped next to him and stared out at the ocean. Neither one of them said a word. Her eyes drifted over to the left to look at him and she could see a scowl on his face. _He must still be mad a Dom,_ J thought. 

"Lee...don't be mad at Dom, please. It's not his fault." J said, on the verge of tears. She had never cried so much in her life. 

"I know, but I can't help it. I can't be mad at you, I've never really been mad at you, it's easier if I'm just mad at Dom." Leon replied. "Lee...it really isn't his fault. It was my fault. I screwed everything up. I made everything more difficult then it had to be. Please Lee, if you're going to be mad at anybody, be mad at me. I can't stand everybody treating this like it's not my fault." She said, tears streaming down her face. She clenched her hands into balls. "It's my fucking fault! Everyone should be mad at me! Scream at me! Don't treat me like I'm a fucking porcelain doll and like I'm not responsible for my mistakes!" She screamed. Leon stared down at her. 

"What do you want me to do Jez? I can't yell at you! I yelled at you once and look where it got us? Nowhere! I'm not doing that again." Leon replied, looking back out over the ocean. 

"Fine. Don't yell. Treat me like a pretty, pretty princess." J replied in a fake high voice. Leon rubbed his face and turned to J. 

"Don't tell me the only reason you came down here was to get me to yell at you." Leon asked angrily. 

"No. I just...I needed to tell you that it's all my fault and that Sil...well she's gone." J looked at the sand. It was her fault Silvia was gone. J felt guilty, she wasn't sure why though. Silvia had been a straight up bitch to J and she deserved to be hit. 

"She's gone? Where?" Leon asked. J looked up at him with an angry look on her face, but then she calmed down. 

"I'm not sure. She just said she wasn't going to stick around with me there." J responded. She looked out over the ocean. There had been plenty times that she sat here with Leon. They would come here on his birthday, her birthday, Valentine's Day, any holiday that they chose. J had even spent a few nights with Rome at the ocean in Miami. 

"Oh. I'll have to find her and apologize to her. Did you guys get in a fistfight? Or was it just words?" Leon asked. J rolled her eyes. Leon turned around and saw Silvia standing by his car. She nodded and then turned and left. Leon turned back around. 

"Words Leon, fucking words. If I had hit her you wouldn't have seen her standing by your FUCKING CAR!" J screamed. Leon looked at her. She had silent tears running down her face. 

"Jezzie..." He started to say. 

"No Leon. If you won't put the FUCKING BLAME ON MY SHOULDERS THEN YOU'LL NEVER LEARN TO GET PAST WHAT HAPPENED. And guess what? HE'S still around. HE knows where you live, HE knows your car, and HE knows where you work. And if YOU ever want to work it out between us, the team and I are leaving for Miami this weekend. We've gots jobs to get back to. Maybe if you decided to suck it up and finally learn to talk to me, I will stick around longer." J turned and walked back towards her car. 

"Jezzie wait!" Leon turned and ran after her, J kept walking. "Don't walk away from me Jez, just stop!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She looked down at his feet. "Look at me please!" He said. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry Jez, but I can't yell at you. It wasn't just your fault. That guy was after you. I saw what he did to you that day. But you shouldn't have run off. I'm sure your time in Miami was fun and all that, but this is your home. You're not leaving again. I will do anything to make you stay, but I won't yell at you." Leon finished his short speech and stared at her, looking her face over with his eyes, sinking in all of her features. He never wanted to forget the way she looked right now just in case she took off and he never saw her again. 

"If you'll do anything for me, just listen to your heart, and listen to this CD." He followed her to her car. She took out the CD and handed it to him. "The whole fucking CD will do, every song says something, but mainly number 4. It's what I've been thinking, what I've been saying the whole 4 months I was gone." Leon gripped her face gently with his free hand and brought her face closer to his. 

"I love you Jez, I always have and I always will." He pressed his lips softly against hers and pulled away, leaving them both wanting more. He walked to his car and got in the drove off. J stood and stared at him, she knew that if he ever did ask her, she would marry him. 

Leon quickly put the Toni Braxton CD in his CD player and turned it to number 64. Tears came to his eyes as he listened to the words. 

**_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The night are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_**

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry this tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my

Un-break my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on.... 


	13. Now I'm Trapped In This Memory

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title.   
A/n: haha! I couldn't wait to update, sorry. only a couple more chapters to go! I love summer, I get to write so much more. I'll try and make the last few chapters very detailed and such. I promise there will be a part 2! Wit the way this is gonna end, how can there not be? I think I'll call it My Immortal. I dunno. but yeah, the song in this chapter is called 'with You' by Linkin Park. I luff them. Ok, here ya go!  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
Leon took his time going back to the house, he was hoping J would have followed him, but she didn't. Leon listened to all of the CD, taking his precious little time to get back. He drove up and down the Ocean, and then he drove around great LA, just listening to the CD. He finally went back to the house after around 2 hours, it was almost 6 o'clock, which meant dinnertime, and Leon was hungry. By the time he pulled in the drive way behind Vince's Maxima, he had thought everything over. He was going to get J back and he would do whatever it took. 

Leon walked in the house through the back door and saw Letty and Mia finishing up dinner. He sniffed the air and smelt Ziti, corn on the cob, and garlic bread. A delicacy in the Toretto household. Yes, Corn on the cob with Ziti. Leon smiled. Letty loved Ziti with corn on the cob. The rest of the team thought green beans went better with it, but you really don't argue with Letty about that. 

"Mmmm. Smells delicious ladies." Leon said, sitting down at his seat. Letty turned to look at him. Leon quickly noticed a knife in her hand. He gulped. 

"Where's Jez you pathetic excuse for a man." Letty asked, gripping the knife hard. 

"I don't know." Leon replied, trying to keep his cool, but failing miserably. Letty leaned on the table, scaring the shit out of Leon. 

"What do you mean you don't know? She went to find _you_. Now...WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE LEON?" Letty screamed. Leon stood up. 

"I don't fucking know Letty. We talked and then she left ok. Get off my fucking back. I don't have to know where she is every fucking minute. She ain't my girl." Leon turned and walked into the living room and then up the stairs. 

"LETICIA!" Dom yelled from the living room. 

"Fuck off Dom, just looking out for mah girl." Letty turned back to the food and helped Mia finished. 

"Letty...why'd ya have to do that?" Mia whispered, Letty noticed she seemed close to crying. Letty put the knife down. 

"Nu uh, don't start that again girl. Come one, no more crying, aight? I'm sorry; my emotions just got the better of me. I just don't know what to do. I want them to be together again, they worked so good together, but...I dunno." Letty ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "It just seems like they ain't doing enough, like they're just giving up." Letty picked up the plate of corn and put it on the table. 

"Let, you gotta let them work it out. Maybe they want to give it time." Mia said. Letty turned and looked at her. 

"Maybe, but I guess I'm just impatient with this kinda stuff." Letty forced a smile and shrugged. Mia smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah, and the rest of us are impatient with waiting for food. Could ya hurry it up?" Dom said from behind Letty. Letty flipped Dom off and helped Mia put the rest of the food on the table. Soon all of the guys and the two girls were sitting around the table, the seat next to Leon remained empty. Before Silvia it had been Jezzie's spot, when she left Silvia took it and since she was gone, there was no one to occupy the spot. 

The team was piling the food on their plates when the front door opened and then shut. Everyone turned to look as J came through the living room and stood in the kitchen door. 

"Jez! What are you doing here?" Vince asked. J sat in her seat and smiled at Vince. 

"I was invited to dinner. Ya'll didn't think I wouldn't come did ya?" Letty smiled and everyone laughed. "Besides, I would never miss Mi's cooking, too good. The one thing I missed while I was gone. Dem foo's down in Miami don't know how to cook." Everyone laughed again. 

"Well, didn't chu live wit a bunch of guys?" Letty asked. J nodded and took a bite of her food. "Well then, nuff said." J rolled her eyes. During dinner the team talked again, just like old times. 

After dinner the guys settled down in the living room to watch a movie, while the girls cleaned up and sat at the table with Coronas, except for Mia who had a Snapple. 

"What's with Brian and that one girl Monica?" Mia asked casually. J laughed. 

"They went out for like 2 weeks and then he decided she was too much for him. She is such a girly girl, oh my god, she's worse than you Mia!" J and Letty laughed while Mia frowned. J patted Mia's hand after she stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Mi, I didn't mean it like that. But, like, she's a bitch. It's horrible. I can hardly stand her. But when we go back to Miami she'll be moving out of Tej's place. She's got some job with Customs now, they are after some drug guy." J rolled her eyes and smiled, but Letty and Mia weren't smiling. "What?" J said, confused. 

"You're going back to Miami?" Mia asked in a small voice. J made an 'oh' face and shrugged. 

"They are, fo sho, but I may stick around longer, it depends on me an Leon. I dunno for sure." J shrugged again and took a sip of her corona. It got quiet, extremely quiet. All three girls felt awkward after that revelation. It was a while before Leon got up to get some more popcorn. He walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey." He said, grabbing a bag of popcorn and putting it in the microwave. They had gotten a new one after the Truck Heists. The girls muttered a 'hey' and went back to staring at their drinks and the silence. Leon turned around and stared at them. 

"What's up wit you three? Usually you're chatting away like there's no tomorrow. Talking all night, leaving me all...never mind." Leon turned back around and watched the popcorn pop. Letty looked at J and saw tears running down her cheek. Letty opened her mouth to say something but J wiped the tars away and stood up. She put her bottle in the sink and turned to Letty, Mia, and Leon. 

"Thanks for dinner. I gotta be getting back though, those guys will be hungry with only Suki's cooking. Especially Rome, that boy sure does love to eat." J laughed nervously as Leon stared at her. 

"You can come back anytime you want J, we're always here for you." Mia said. J looked at her and smiled. 

"Maybe I shouldn't. It was nice to see you guys again. I gotta help them pack and pack my stuff too. Those guys really have issues with packing." J turned to walk to the door. 

"So you're leaving?" Leon asked. J turned and looked at him, tears were running freely down her face. 

"I think it's for the best. I mean, nothing's happening." J smiled and shrugged. 

"For the best? Come on Jez; don't do this. I've known you been back for like 3 days, how the hell can anything happen in three days?" Leon said; he was starting to get angry. He wasn't going to let her just walk away again, he wasn't going to let her run. 

"I'm sorry Leon, but I can't." J wiped the tears from her face, but more replaced them. 

"You can't just do this Jez!" Leon yelled. Dom, Vince, and Jesse stood in the door of the Kitchen and watched. Mia and Letty looked at Leon with their mouths wide open. "You can't just keep fucking running! That ain't how things work!" Leon continued to yell. 

"Well maybe that's how things work in my life Leon!" J yelled back. She had wanted him to be mad and yell at her, but now that he was, she was scared. "Maybe that's how I grew up! Every time something went bad it was 'pack your stuff Jezebeil, we're moving.' This is how I live Leon. I can't live here! Everything's just coming down on me and I can't do it." 

"So what? Are you gonna fucking blame this on Jeff? HUH? YOU CAN'T BLAME YOUR PROBLEMS ON OTHER PEOPLE JEZ! You want us to yell and scream at you and put the blame on your shoulders? SO WHY CAN'T YOU PUT THE BLAME ON YOUR OWN SHOULDERS?" Leon yelled. 

"Because he won't leave me alone! HE WON'T LET ME LIVE A NORMAL LIFE!" J fell to her knees. "He won't leave me alone." Leon walked over to her and kneeled and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I'm sorry Jez, I'm so sorry." Leon said. He kissed the top her head and ran his hands through her hair. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm so sorry." Leon repeated over and over. The team stood or sat staring at the two on the floor. Letty and Mia's mouths were still hung open. 

"Please Jez, forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me. I love you baby, I love you so much. Please don't hate me." Leon kissed the top her head again and held her body closer to him. J stopped crying and wrapped her arms around Leon. 

"I'm the one who should be sorry Leon. I screwed everything up." They stood up and J looked at everyone, her eyes stopped on Leon. "I can't keep running. Look, Brian's gonna stick around for another week so I'll stick around with him and we'll see how things go." J turned to Mia. "Talk to him Mia, him and Monica are over and he still loves you. But now I really got to go. You guys have no idea how grouchy Rome gets if he ain't got enough food. I'll talk to ya'll tomorrow." J gave Leon a quick kiss on his cheek and then walked out to her car. 

J's head was spinning with emotions again. She knew her place was with the team, but she knew she would miss the Miami team...a lot. Rome in particular. Rome was her rock through everything and leaving him behind wasn't going to be easy. 

J climbed in her car and headed off towards her house. She turned on her CD player and let Linkin Park blast out of her speakers. 

**_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static / and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back  
It's true / the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside  
You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes  
I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor / the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react  
Even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back  
no  
No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
With you  
_**

J pulled into the driveway and turned off her car. She climbed out and walked into the house. 

"Hello?" She called out. No one answered. _Strange,_ she thought to herself as she walked around the house. _Their cars are all here. I wonder where they are._ J checked the downstairs first, and then checked upstairs. Still no one. She started to get scared. _What if Jeff came?_ Her head was spinning with crazy thoughts. She checked every room upstairs again. _What if he hurt them? Oh god, I'll never forgive myself for getting them involved in this._ She ran downstairs and looked in the kitchen. Then she heard voices. 

And then laughter. She opened the backdoor and sighed a breath of release when she saw the team having dinner in the backyard. 

"J!" Suki called out when she saw J standing in the door. J walked over to Suki and hugged her, then sat next to Rom. "Where ya been?" She asked. J took Rome's cheeseburger and took a bite out of it. 

"J! Chick I swear!" Rome yelled out as J put his burger back on his plate. 

"Chill out Ro, I don't have any diseases. It's cool." J smiled at Rome and turned to Suki. "I had dinner over at Dom's. There I was, enjoying Mia and Letty's wonderful ziti and I was thinking poor Ro wasn't gonna have no good food." Everybody laughed. 

"I hope her Ziti isn't anything like her tuna." Brian said; his nose shriveled up in disgust. J threw him a look. 

"Hey bra, her tuna happens to be delicious. Besides, Letty helped her make the ziti and the ziti is good." J stuck her tongue out at Brian. 

"Ok, coming from someone who likes her tuna, we're not gonna go there." Brian took a bite of her burger. The team laughed. 

"Everything good over there J? You gonna stay here or what?" Tej asked, suddenly everyone was watching J. 

"Everything's ok over there...but I dunno. I'm not sure I can leave you guys." J replied; she was torn in two. 


	14. A Robber In The House

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title. And the song used in this chapter is 'Closer' by Milk Inc. Yes, I use their songs for a lot of stuff. sorry, I just love their music. I guess if I wasn't listening to them whenever I write a chapter you wouldn't see their songs all tha time. :)  
A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews!  
**bbysail28:** Thank you so much! That was one of the most special reviews I have _ever_ gotten1 It meant so much to me, you have no idea! Thank you! I hope this chapter has enuff drama for you!  
**Princess Hermione**: Thank you for _all_ of your reviews! you seem to be my most faithfull reviewer! thanks!   
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
"Leon?" Letty asked. The team was standing in the same spots, as they were when J left five minutes ago. Nobody could think of what to do or what to say. Mia was once again crying. 

"God I'm so fucking sick of this." Mia said, wiping away her tears. Dom, Vince, Jesse, and Letty looked at her in shock. 

"Say what baby girl?" Letty asked. Mia looked at her, strong determination on her face. 

"I'm tired of crying over the same old shit. I'm tired of wondering what the last four months would have been like if Jez was here. I'm tired of wondering what she's like now, who she's been with, what's she done. I'm tired of all this shit. I'm tired of wondering if I should go back to Brian or not. I'm just tired of crying. Period." Mia said emotionally. 

"Aww...Mia, you'll be ok." Letty said, rubbing Mia's shoulders. Mia shook her head. 

"No. I won't. I won't be until Brian and Jez come back...for good." Mia crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her chin up. Letty smiled. Letty knew that Mia wasn't ok. She could see her battling with all the emotions running through her head. At night, Letty could hear her crying herself to sleep. Years ago Mia gave herself the position of Mom. She may have been the youngest, but the whole team knew they couldn't have done half the things they did without Mia. Mia knew she wouldn't be ok until Jez and Brian came home for good, but she'd have to be as strong as she could until then. Mia let her arms drop and she looked at Leon. Leon turned around and looked at the rest of the team. He seemed to have 

"So she's just going to leave. She told me to yell at her and I did and now she's just going to leave." Leon said blankly. He had no emotion in his voice, no emotion on his face. He stared blankly at the wall, wishing he could disappear or take back the last 5 months. 

"You don't know that Lee. She might stay." Jesse said. Leon looked at him and frowned. 

"Why would she stay? I've treated her worse than that asshole Jeff has. I'm not any better than he is." Leon said sadly. He hung his head and stared at the floor. 

"No. You're so much better than he is. He raped her and ruined her life. You made it better." Mia said. Leon just shook his head. 

"Mia's right dawg. J even told me that before she met you, she wasn't ever going to date. She said she had no reason to and that she felt guys were just using her. She was so messed up before you came along. Sure, we gave her a family. We gave her love, but nothing like you gave her. She was lost before you came. You changed that man, don't let her go." Dom said. Leon looked up at Dom, a confused look on his face. He had never heard Dom speak so...passionately about someone. But that wasn't what confused Leon. 

"Don't let her go? Dom, man, she's gonna go on her own terms. She ain't going to stick around for me. She knows that he's still here. Why would she stay where he can get her? She's smarter than that. Sure, she may love me and I may have saved her, but she's got a new team. Face it, there ain't no more room for us." Leon shook his head again and looked away from them. He felt uncomfortable standing in front of them like this. His every emotion on show for them. 

"There's always room for us. We grew up with her Lee; we're the only real family she's got. That team, hell, they were just somebody to watch over her while she thought things out. She's gonna realize that and she's gonna come back. Don't give up on her." Letty said. Leon looked back at Letty and she could see tears in his eyes. 

"I gave up on her when she took off in her car at Race Wars." Leon's voice quivered with emotions. He was angry with himself for saying these things, but he couldn't stop himself. He turned and pushed past Dom, Jesse, and Vince and walked through the living room, pausing to pick his keys up from the end table near the door. 

"Where you going Lee?" Dom's rough voice ringed out through the house. Leon opened the door and turned back to look at Dom. 

"Out Dom." Leon opened the screen door and walked out of the house. Dom sighed and ran his hand over his head. Jesse stared at Dom. Everything seemed to be going wrong with this team and Jesse figured they were gonna get a lot worse before they got better. Jesse walked into the living room and sat on the couch, staring at the black screen on the TV. Letty looked at Mia. 

"So, do you think she'll stay?" Letty asked Mia. Mia looked at her and shrugged. 

"I don't honestly know. There are too many things going on. I think Leon may be partially right. I mean, why is she going to stick around when she knows that Jeff is still here? She might just wait until things blow over with him. You never know." Mia said wisely. Dom looked over at Mia. 

"Hey...guys ever notice how, for the last couple of weeks, Sil hasn't been here much?" Dom asked. Mia and Letty looked at dom. Vince grabbed a corona from the fridge and looked up at the clock. 8:13 p.m. Vince looked at Dom. 

"What?" Letty asked. Vince nodded his head and took the top of his drink. 

"Dom's right. My room is right across from Lee's and you know how I keep my door open at night. I saw her sneaking out a whole bunch. Ya'll have no idea." Vince said, backing up Dom's remark. Mia frowned. 

"What are you guys saying?" Mia asked. Mia had always had mixed feelings about Silvia, ever since she first showed up, but she didn't think Silvia would go low enough to be sneaking off. Vince and Dom shrugged. 

"Nothing, just that she would sneak out at like 11 and not come back until 5 in the morning. Tha girls sneaky, gotta hand her that." Vince took a swig of beer and looked in the living room when the phone rang. Jesse answered it. Vince turned back to Mia and Letty. 

"Wait, did ya'll hear about that burglary that went on at Cisco's Gas station a few nights ago? It was like two nights before we found out J and Bri was back." Letty said. Vince nodded. 

"Yeah. That foo tore that place up. They took a shitload of food, shampoo, soap, drinks, money, cig's, whatever they could get. They robbed that store empty." Vince took another swig of his beer. 

"Yeah, and they also put two bullet holes in Cisco." Letty replied, looking at the ground. 

"Sure, but he lived. He was lucky." Mia said sadly. "Wait...Let, you're not saying she had something to do with that...are you?" Mia asked. Letty looked at her and shrugged. 

"It's suspicious...put it that way." Letty replied. 

"But where would she put all that junk?" Mia asked. Dom looked at her. 

"There were two people." Dom said blankly. 

"Did Lee go out that night?" Mia asked sadly. 

"Hell no!" Vince shouted. Mia looked at him. "Sorry, but our boy Lee would not do something like that. And he didn't leave. Trust me. That boy was sound asleep. That was the day we worked our asses off in the garage, we had a shit load of cars. 'Member Dom?" Vince asked. Dom thought for a minute. 

"Yeah, I remember. Leon wanted to keep busy so he was working on the majority of the cars. He seemed kind of depressed." Dom replied. 

"Hey guys." Jesse said quietly as he walked into the living room. 

"What's up Jess?" Dom asked. Jesse looked up at him. 

"That was the cops." Jesse swallowed hard. "They were looking for Sil." He said. 

"What they want?" Letty asked. 

"They said she was involved in that robbery over at Cisco's last week. But you'll never guess who the other person was." Jesse shook his head sadly. 

"Who was it Jess?" Dom asked. 

"Jeff." Jesse replied. Dom hit the wall. 

"I let her live in my fucking house!! She fucking knew we all hated him and she runs off and robs a FUCKING STORE WITH HIM? THEY ALMOST FUCKING KILLED CISCO! God fucking dammit." Dom hit the wall again and then pointed his index finger at the team, they all had looks on their faces that were a mixture of anger and fright. 

"If that b-girl ever comes back here I will turn her in my fucking self! You don't do that in my house. Cisco was our friend. She had no fucking right!" Dom turned and left the team sitting in the kitchen. He stomped his way up to his room and slammed the door. 

"You think he's mad?" Vince asked, taking another swig of his beer. He smiled whenever Letty, Mia, and Jesse glared at him. "What? Somebody's got to have a sense of humor around here." Vince shrugged and left to go to his room. 

"What else did the cops ask Jess?" Letty asked Jesse. Jesse sighed and looked at her. 

"They asked me if she was home and I told them she moved out. So then they asked me if I knew where she was and I told them that I didn't. I told them that Leon was the only person that might know where she was, so I gave them his cell phone number. Why is everything so fucked up guys? Where did we go wrong?" Jesse asked. Mia and Letty stared at Jesse. He was by far the sweetest member of the team; he didn't need this crap. 

"It was the trucks. It was the trucks." Letty said sadly. Letty stood up and stretched, but stopped when she heard loud music coming from somewhere down the street. Letty could faintly make out the words to the song. 

**_Closer To Me, I hope Our Love Will Find A Way, Closer To Me, Tell Me Why Can't We Try, Is It So Hard To Come Closer_**

Letty jumped and screamed. Mia and Jesse looked at her in shock, confusion, and fight. Letty ran past them and out the front door. She bounded down the steps as a dark green Mitsubishi Lancer with a middle finger painted on it came speeding down the road. It squealed to a stop in front of the house. The driver turned off the car and stepped out. 

"JEZ!" Letty screamed. J looked at her and laughed. 

"Why you so happy to see me?" J asked and she walked across the lawn. 

"I dunno." Letty shrugged and hugged J. "It was just so nice to finally hear some Milk Inc." They pulled away from each other. "That was Milk, right?" Letty asked. J nodded. 

"Yeah. They released a new CD. I'll let ya borrow it sometime." J told her. Letty smiled and they walked inside the house. J walked into the living room and saw Mia, Jesse and Vince sitting on the couch. 

"Hey ya'll." J said, waving. 

"Jez, what are you doing here?" Mia asked. Vince stood up and gave J a big hug. Vince pulled away and kissed her forehead. 

"Ok. What is with you guys? You act like I've been gone forever. When in reality, it's only been like half an hour. Settle it down mi familia." J said. Vince smiled and sat back down on the couch. 

"Sorry. You just don't know. But, why are you here?" Mia asked again. J shrugged. 

"I just wanted to talk to Leon." J said, looking at the TV. They were watching MTV. J turned to them. "Don't you guys know this is bad for your brains, not to mention your health? I mean; you don't even get a proper dosage of Rock on this channel. It's pure crap." Everybody laughed while Mia threw a pillow at J. J had closed her eyes so she fell back a few steps when the pillow hit her in her head. 

"Oh my god! MI!" J shouted. She picked up the pillow. "This means war." J jumped on Mia and started hitting her with it. Vince grabbed J's waist and tried to pull her off of Mia. This gave Mia the opportunity to pick up the other pillow and start hitting J with it. Jesse quickly got off of the couch and stood next to Letty. Letty and Jesse watched as Vince tried to pull the two laughing, pillow-hitting females off of each other. 

"For the fort!" J screamed as Mia hit her in her jaw. J fell back across Vince's lap and started laughing. "Ouch Mia." Vince helped J sit back up and J stared at Mia. "You should be a boxer hun. That hurt!" J said smiling. Mia frowned and quickly dropped the pillow. Her hands flew to her mouth. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry J!" Mia said sincerely. J and Vince laughed. 

"It's ok Mi. We were just playing. I ain't gonna sue ya." Mia sighed and chuckled then picked the pillow up and hit J one more time. "Unfair." J let out a squeal as Vince pulled her over to the other side of him so that he was in-between Mia and Jez. J smiled and looked up as Dom walked down the stairs. 

"Hey Dom." J said as he stopped half way and leaned on the railing. 

"Hey Jez. What brings you back here at 9 at night?" Dom asked. 

"I wanted to talk to Leon, but instead got in a pillow fight with Mia. Is he even here?" J asked. Dom shook his head. 

"Naw, he left a little after you did." Dom replied, looking at the wall. 

"Oh. Well then I guess I'll be going..." J started to stand up but Vince pulled her back down. "Hey!" J said. Vince smiled at her. 

"It's only 9. You ain't leaving yet. Unless you got something to do?" Vince said, still holding onto her arm. J shook her head and smiled. 

"Naw. I guess I can stick around for a little while longer." Dom smiled and came down the stairs and put a movie in. Dom and Letty settled in the chair next to the couch while Jesse sat on the floor in front of the couch. J put her chin on Vince's shoulder. 

"Since when did they get all...uhh...together again?" J whispered in his ear. 

"They've been off and on for a while. I guess this is one of their on days." Vince whispered back. J smiled and leaned her head on Vince's shoulder. It had been a long day. J had no clue what movie they were watching; she just knew it was not interesting to her. She figured Vince thought the same when he leaned his head on hers and fell asleep. J fell asleep not to long after. 

Leon pulled into the driveway of the house and looked at Silvia. She stared at J's car then looked at him. 

"Hey, if you don't want to go in, it's cool. I can just take you back to your house." Leon said, squeazing her hand. Silvia smiled. 

"Thanks but I really need to get my stuff. I mean, we're just friends right now, so there's no need for me to leave my stuff over here. I gotta face her sooner or later and I rather it be sooner. I'm tired anyways." Leon looked at the clock. 10:05. He nodded and they got out of the car. They walked across the yard and up the stairs. He unlocked the door and opened it and let Silvia in and then shut it behind her. He turned to go up the stairs when he saw Silvia staring at something in the living room. 

"Sil." He said. She held up her hands. Leon stood next to her and looked in the living room. Mia and Jez were both leaning on Vince and were sleeping. Vince was leaning on J and had his arm around her. Leon willed himself to not get jealous. He grabbed Silvia's arm gently and pulled her up the stairs. She followed him up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door behind her and leaned back against the door. He shut his eyes and tried to think. Silvia stood in front of him and stared at him. 

"You ok Lee?" She asked softly. Leon opened his eyes and stared at her. He tried to see Silvia, but all he saw was J. He couldn't remember ever spending a day with Silvia where she was herself. She was always trying to live up to J and Leon knew it was his fault. Silvia had been trying to learn how to be a mechanic but had quickly given up on it. Then she took to being a sex hound and then...she just stopped. She became distant. They had probably had sex once in a two-week span. She stopped with all the flirting gestures, the feeling him up, anything that would be related to sex. And then J came back. 

"I'm fine Sil. I'm just tired." Leon rubbed his forehead and watched as Silvia turned and started packing her stuff. 

Downstairs Mia was watching the stairs with a quiet look of determination. She was also confused. She didn't know if she should tell Dom that Silvia's here or just let her go. Good reasoning took over her liking for Silvia. Mia sat up and quietly walked over to Dom. She poked his arm. 

"Dom." Mia whispered. He didn't move. She poked him in his head. "Dom!" She said a little louder. He still didn't move. She held his nose shut. "Dominic Toretto!" She half whispered half screamed. He jerked up, causing Letty to fall on the floor with a soft thud. She just curled up and went back to sleep. Dom looked at Mia. 

"What the hell?" He asked. Mia frowned. 

"Silvia's with Leon up in his room." Mia said. Dom was out of his chair and up the stairs before she got 'up' out of her mouth. Mia sighed and sat down in the chair. She hoped they weren't making a mistake. 


	15. I Wanna Know The Truth Instead Of Wonder...

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title. The song used is 'Papercut' by Linkin Park. there ya go! another none Milk Inc song. you know you love me and you wanna hold me and blah blah blha. anywho, luff ya'll bunches! Thank you Chelsea! I feel so specul! If you thought Sil was a bad girl, just wait! I hope you guys like this chapter. they'll prolly only be 2 or more before i start part 2! luffles for you all!  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
Dom charged up the stairs, taking two at a time. He made a left down the hallway and stood outside of Leon's room. 

"LEON." Dom growled from outside of Leon's closed door. Leon looked at Silvia. He waited a minute more, which was bad news for him, but he wasn't sure what Dom wanted. 

Downstairs J sat up with a start as she heard Dom's deep voice. Everybody else woke up as they heard his voice too. 

"Wazzap?" J muttered, rubbing her eyes. 

"LEON." Dom said louder. Now everybody was really up. J looked around. 

"Did he come home?" She asked. She looked at Vince and he shrugged. 

"That movie was fucking boring." Vince said as he sat up and shrugged. Mia and Jesse nodded in agreement. 

"That is the last time we ever let Dom pick the movie." Mia said. 

"Wait here." Leon whispered to Silvia. She nodded and continued to pack her stuff. Leon opened the door and shut it behind him, staring into the cold, pissed of eyes of Dom. Dom turned his back. 

"YO JEZ. GET EVERYBODY UP HERE." Dom yelled, then he turned back to Leon. 

"What's going on Dawg?" Leon asked. 

"Just wait." Dom said quietly. That voice scared Leon more than Dom yelling. He gulped and watched as J, Mia, Vince, Letty, and Jesse slowly climbed their way up the stairs then dragged themselves down the hallway. 

"What?" J asked when she reached the two guys. 

"Get her." Dom said to Leon. Leon gave him a confused look. Dom pointed at Leon's closed door. 

"I want her out here right now." Dom said calmly. Leon sighed and opened his door slowly. 

"Hey Sil. Can you come out here real quick?" He asked. He moved away from the door and Silvia slowly came out. She shut the door and leaned against it. 

"Now Silvia. There came a time in my life when I have asked each of these guys if there was something they wanted to tell me. I even asked Brian. Brian was the only one who had the balls to lie to me. Now tell me," He said calmly. It was the calmest J had ever seen him. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Dom asked. 

"Dom, what's going on?" Leon asked. 

"Was I fucking talking to you Leon?" Dom snapped. Leon reeled back and shook his head. Dom looked at Silvia again. 

"I don't have anything to say. I'm not apart of your team Dom. Not anymore." Silvia's eyes flickered to J but then back to Dom. 

"Then tell me why the fucking cops called my house this afternoon looking for you?" Dom asked. Silvia tensed up. Leon looked at Silvia then at Dom. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Leon asked again. Dom looked at him. 

"This girl has been playing you. She's been playing all of us. Tell em Jess." Dom said. 

"The cops called looking for Silvia because they think she was involved in the Robbery down at Cisco's last week." Jesse said quietly. 

"With who Jess? Tell em with who." Dom said strongly. 

"Jeff." Jesse added. 

"WHAT?" J practically screamed. Silvia shook her head. 

"Dom, you better know what you're accusing her of. You better be damn fucking sure it was her before you do this." Leon told him. Dom looked at Silvia. 

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Dom asked again. 

"You don't understand." Silvia said quietly. 

"Wait a minute." J said, she pushed past Dom and stood in front of him. "I went to college with you. Sure, we weren't the best of friends, but we were friends. You came here and you took my guy, yeah I left, which is the only thing that's kept me from kicking your ass. But now I find out you robbed a store, of a very good friend of ours, with the guy that-that-you know-me? Is that what Dom is trying to say?" J asked. Silvia shook her head. 

"You don't understand. He made me." She said. 

"No. I understand perfectly. These guys told you about Jeff. They told you about what he did to me, didn't they?" J asked. Silvia nodded her head. "And you still robbed a store with him?" J asked close to tears. Her voice was so small and light that Silvia had to strain to hear her. 

"He made me. He said he would hurt you guys." Silvia said. 

"How long have you known him?" J asked. She was trying so hard to keep calm. Part of her wanted to bolt and run forever. She wanted to go back to Miami and pretend like nothing had happened. The other part of her wanted to beat Silvia until she was a bleeding, broken pulp of what she used to be. Something was keeping J clam, she wasn't sure what it was, but it was just enough for her to be rational. 

"I met him about three of four years ago. It was before we got out of our second year of college. That's why I wasn't there the third year. I went with him around California and stuff." Silvia looked at the floor. "But then after about 4 or 5 months we came back and he left me." She said. 

"How long have you been...with him?" J asked. 

"About 2 or 3 weeks." Silvia said quietly. 

"What?" Leon shouted. "Sil! How could you?" Leon said. Silvia looked at him. 

"He said he would hurt you guys. Please, I didn't want to. You gotta believe me." She told him. 

"Leon, she left you ever fucking night man. She'd leave after you fell asleep. Doesn't it make sense now?" Vince added. Leon looked at him and nodded. 

"Yeah it does." Leon said quietly. 

"No, Leon. You gotta believe me. He made me. I didn't want to do it. He said he would hurt you guys. He threatened you guys and me. Please, you've gotta believe me." Silvia begged. 

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have fucking helped you." Leon said, shaking his head. 

"He said if I told he would kill me." Silvia said. J shook her head. Now her head was spinning. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. 

"No. This is...no. This is just wrong. I can't believe this. They trusted you and you did this." The running part of J snapped. She was going to leave for sure. She pointed her finger at Silvia. "Do you know what you've done?" J asked. Silvia looked at her. "He knows...oh god. He knows I'm back doesn't he?" J asked. The silence answered her question. "Oh my god. I have to go. I have to get out of here. I can't be here. Oh god." J turned to leave. She pushed past Dom but Vince stopped her. He held her to his chest and she started to cry. 

"Baby girl. You can't keep running." Vince said quietly. She kept trying to push past him but he kept a strong, firm grip. 

"No. I can't stay. He's going to come here and he'll..." J stopped resisting and she pulled away from Vince. "Oh god. He's going to hurt you guys too! Oh no. I don't know what to do." J spun around and stared at Silvia. Silvia could see the hate swarming in her eyes. 

"You!" J screamed. "You told him I was here, didn't you?" J screamed. 

"He asked me. I'm so sorry! Please! You have to believe me!" Silvia begged. J just shook her head. The anger part of J snapped. If the team wasn't here to stop her she would have ripped Silvia to pieces. 

"You have no idea what you've done. You really don't. Not only have you screwed yourself over, but also you've screwed me over and you've screwed mi familia over. If I had my way, you'd be dead right now bitch, so you better watch your back. I swear to god, if I make it out of this alive, I will hunt your ass down and I will give you the beating you deserve. Not only for bringing that trash Jeff around but for stealing my man and for thinking you would _ever_ get a rightful place in this team." J's anger took over her fright as she stepped up into Silvia's face. "I was here long before you and I will always be here. I told you before, me leaving for a few months ain't going to change that. I will wipe the curb with your face bitch. Plan on it." Leon put a hand on her arm to tell her to back off. 

"J, settle down. Please, we don't need no trouble at 10 at night, ok?" Leon asked. J looked over at him and nodded. She gave Silvia a sneer before turning and walking past everyone. She walked down the stairs and grabbed her keys and then left the house. Dom looked at Leon. 

"She's out of my house in ten minutes. You got it?" Dom asked. Leon nodded and then ushered a crying Silvia into his room. Leon shut the door behind him and stared at Silvia as she sat on his bed and cried. 

"Why?" Leon asked. Silvia looked up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood up and finished packing her things. 

"He came to me when _she_ came back. It was before you guys knew she was here. He told me that he would hurt you guys. I told him not to touch you guys and he just laughed at me. He said he wasn't going to touch you guys." She looked up at him. "He said he was going to hurt J. So I went with him. I did what he wanted me to do." She wiped her forehead. She hadn't realized it but she was sweating. "Jesus, you weren't first guy to use me as a rebound. Jeff did it to me too. He used me whenever he couldn't watch her or be near her." Silvia growled as she went back to packing. "I've been second best to her ever since college. I can't take it anymore." Silvia slung her bag over her shoulder and stared at Leon. "If you want to marry her, fine, go ahead. I'm not playing any games anymore. If he wants her, fine, but he's not getting my help." Leon moved and let Silvia leave the room and he followed her downstairs. 

She stood in the living room and looked at them. 

"You know guys. If you don't like me, you shouldn't have played me like ya did. You could have just let me know I wasn't appreciated and I would have left." Silvia said. Letty looked up at her and for once felt sorry for her. 

"We're sorry, but J..." Letty started. 

"Yeah. She was here before me. She and Leon are in love. She's your guys' family. I get it." She fixed the bag on her shoulder. "I just don't like being second to people. Especially her." Silvia turned and left the house. Leon sighed and followed her. Leon followed her across the lawn and helped her put her bag in the trunk. They got in the car and Leon sat for a minute. 

"I'm sorry for everything Silvia. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her go." Leon started up the car and backed out of the driveway. 

J parked in the driveway and then ran up to the house. She opened the door and looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. She walked into the living room and her eyes fell on a piece of paper. She slowly walked over to the table and picked the paper up. She read it with shaking hands. 

_J and Brian,  
Sorry that we left you guys, but we knew you would have wanted to come with us. And that's just not possible. You two know you belong here so we harbor no ill feelings. We'll come and visit as long as you two promise to come and visit.  
J, baby girl, I love you. We all love you. Keep your rude comments about other people to yourself and make sure you come visit. If Dom and Leon ever get too much, you know we're here for you.  
Bri, one word guy: MIA. Go get her! Stop moping you big dope! You always let girls get in the way, but who cares? Just go get her.  
We love you guys.  
Rome (I wrote it! Haha!), Suki, Jimmy, Tej, and Monica  
_

J read the note and smiled. _Crazy ass hoes,_ she said to herself. She looked at the clock. _4:35. Perfect._ She held the note in one hand and made her way up the stairs, taking two at a time. She made a right and walked down the hallway and then slowly and silently she opened the door to Brian's room. She tiptoed into his room and silently shut the door behind her. She tiptoed over to his bed and then jumped on top of his sleeping figure. 

Brian jerked up and looked around. He frowned as he saw J's laughing body lying next to him. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked. J stopped laughing and sat up. 

"Aww...I'm sorry to wake you Brian. But...we're all alone." She wiggled her eyebrow at him and he stared in shock at her. 

"You really are crazy at 4 in the morning, aren't you?" Brian asked. J chuckled and rolled her eyes. "And here I was thinking that my poor, innocent J could never be crazy at an odd hour in the morning." Brian smiled as she frowned. 

"Your mean. Anyways, I woke you up because the guys and Suki left this." J handed the note to Brian and he read it. He sighed and looked at her. 

"I guess we have no choice." He sighed again and then yawned. "Now, I don't care why you're up this late or why you never came home last night. But I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." Brian said, putting the note on the end table next to the bed. J nodded but frowned. 

"Brian. I don't want to seem...like a slut or anything. But I really don't want to sleep alone." She said. Brian looked at her and nodded. 

"Come on then." He said; pulling back the covers so she could get in. J sighed a sigh of release and took off her shoes and then climbed under the covers with Brian. She laid her head on his chest and fell into an uneasy sleep. 

When Brian woke up the next morning J was nowhere to be found. Then he smelt it. Bacon and eggs. The beautiful smell hit him and he smiled. Then he heard the music. He listened to the lyrics for a minute until he recognized the song. 

_I wanna run away, Never say goodbye, I wanna know the truth, Instead of wondering why, I wanna know the answers, No more lies, I wanna shut the door, And open up my mind_

He got out of his bed and walked down the stairs and found J in the kitchen with Letty and Mia. Brian stopped. 

"Holy shit!" He turned and walked back up the stairs. J stared after him. 

"It's like he's never been around girls before in his life." She shook her head and turned back to the eggs. "What a fucking loser." Letty and Mia laughed. Brian came back down the stairs a few minutes later with clothes on and walked into the living room. Vince, Jesse, Leon, and Dom were watching 'Blade.' Brian sat on the couch. 

"Hey guys." Brian said. 

"Hey Bri." They replied. 

"When did you guys get here?" Brian asked. Dom looked at him. 

"About an hour ago. J called us and told us that your team left. We figured we'd come over and we'd all spend a day here." Dom explained. Brian nodded and watched the movie. 


	16. I'll Never Leave Him Again

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title. ahh! ok, so this will probably turn out to be between 20 and 25 chapters long now. I have done something dreastic. i hope it doesn't upset ya'll too terribly. ::meep:: i'ma bad bad girl. anywho. i'm sorry laura! gah! I thought I told you! ahh...thankies though! you guys rock! thankies for all of the reviews. oh, and yes, there is a couple o thingys from moulin rouge, or maybe only one thingy. and then there's something from the mummy. i'm in a very 'movie' mode right now. i just finished watching A Man Apart. how sad! but now. onto chapter 16...  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
A few minutes after Brian woke up J was finished with breakfast. Every sat at the table and started piling things on their plates. J was happy. She had her team here and she didn't need to worry about whether she was going to stay or go. She was going to stay. And one day, she might just go home. Home, as in the Toretto house. It was her real home. It was the first place she really felt accepted, and besides Miami, it was the only place she was accepted. 

"You know, J, this is a really nice house." Letty said looking around the dining room. J smiled and took a bite of her bacon. 

"Thanks. My parents had it built like...when I was 17, but it took about a year. So it wasn't done until after I moved in with you guys. I had forgotten all about it. When I was in Miami I called my parents to let them know I wasn't in LA anymore and they told me if I ever did go back I could have this house. So...here I am." J rolled her eyes and shoved the rest of her bacon in her mouth. 

"How many bedrooms?" Letty asked. She drizzled syrup all over her pancakes. 

"Uhh...let's see. About 6 or 7, I'm not totally sure. Well, there's my bedroom, Brian's, the one Suki and Tej stayed in, the one Jimmy stayed in, the one Rome stayed in, and the one Monica stayed in. So yeah 6 bedrooms. Then there's 3 bathrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, 2-car garage, huge backyard, complete with a pool, and then my office. So yes, this is house is pimpin." J said. Mia's jaw dropped. 

"Wow. It doesn't even look that big from the outside!" Mia said. J laughed. 

"No kidding." J replied. 

After breakfast the team went out in the back to play bullshit. J sat in-between Leon and Vince. Brian went into the kitchen and came out a minute later with a handful of Coronas and a Snapple. He set the Snapple in front of Mia, who was sitting next to him. 

"Aww, thank you Brian. I didn't know you guys had Snapple's!" Mia said. J and Brian laughed. 

"J made it a point to keep some in the fridge in case you guys ever came over." Brian said. Mia smiled at Brian and then at J. 

"Thank you." Mia blushed and J laughed. 

"Anytime." J replied. 

"Ok guys. Before we start this wonderful game of Bullshit. Rome made a rule a while back that if anybody new plays, we have to warn you that Brian is the leader in bullshitting. He's the crowned champion of backyard Bullshit." J warned everybody. Dom stared at her. She looked serious. Dom shook his head. They all laughed as Brian delt out the cards. 

"It's all about facial expressions." Brian said wisely. Everybody had to laugh at the way he said it. He sounded just as serious as J. Fucking crazy, Dom thought. Brian finished dealing the cards and picked his up. J studied her cards. She heard the doorbell ring after they had gone around once. She took a sip of her Corona and sighed. 

"Son of a bitch." She cursed. She put her cards face down on the table and stood up. "I'll be right back." She walked through the house and to the front door. She pulled the door open and silently hissed as she saw Silvia standing at her door. She opened the screen door and stepped out. 

"What?" She asked. Silvia stared at her. 

"You've gotta come now." Silvia said urgently. J stared at her, concerned. 

"What? What is it?" J asked; she let her guard down. 

"He knows where you live now. He's here. He told me to get you or he'll kill them all." Silvia said. J stared at her, her guard was back up and she was pissed. 

"How dare you come to my house and do this." She hissed at her. "You can go fuck yourself Silvia for all I care. Jeff wouldn't dare touch them." J said. Silvia shook her head and then a black Honda 2000 pulled up in her driveway. J stared at it. She laughed to herself. _That looks like Tran's car from Race Wars,_ she said. Jeff and Lance Tran stepped out of the car. 

"Oh shit!" She screamed. She turned to run into the house but Lance pulled out a gun and shot her in her right arm. She fell against the screen door as pain shot through her body. "DOM!" J screamed. Lance and Jeff ran to her. She tried to kick and punch them, but she was in so much pain. She resisted them as much as she could as they picked her up and threw her body in the trunk of his car. Jeff, Lance, and Silvia got into the car and sped off. 

Dom laughed as Letty got Brian at bullshit. He heard the gunshot and stood up abruptly, pushing the chair over. He dropped his cards and turned to the back door. 

"Dom? Dawg, what was that?" Leon asked. Everyone stood up and looked around. They had all heard it and knew what it sounded like, but none of them wanted to think that it was really a gun shot. 

"DOM!" Dom heard J screamed. Dom ran to the backdoor and opened it and then ran through the house. He came out of the front door as the car sped off down the street. Dom turned around and stared at his team. 

"Dom...That was Tran's car, wasn't it?" Brian asked. Dom shrugged. 

"It looked like it. Shit! What the fuck is Tran doing taking her? Fuck!" Dom ran his hands over his head and Letty walked up to him. Leon leaned against the door and stared at the puddle of blood on the door and on the ground. So many thoughts were running through his mind. _Why did she have to answer the door? Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't Jeff just leave her alone?_

"Hello? Yes, this is Brian O'Connor. I need to speak with Sergeant Tanner." Brian said into his cell phone. Everybody's heads snapped up and they glared at him. "Sergeant Tanner? This is Brian O'Connor. I need information on Jeff Clemmons. Yes. Ok." Brian waited a few minutes. "Really? Do you know the license plate number of Lance or Johnny Tran's Honda 2000?" Letty watched Mia. She was glaring at Brian, hate burning in her eyes. Letty knew she loved Brian but there was always the issue of him being a former cop. He had tried to bring down her brother and her friends, there would always be that issue. It would linger in their minds forever, no matter what he did. 

"Ok. Hold on." He covered the phone. "I need a pen and paper." He said. Nobody moved. Letty sighed and moved into the house. She came out a second later with pen and paper. She handed it to Brian with a shove and then she walked back over to Dom. She put her arms around his waist, and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Don't worry Dom. She'll be ok. Don't worry." Letty told him. 

"Ok. Thanks. I need you to put a lookout for his car. If someone spots him, pull him over and search his trunk. Well get a fucking warrant to then! Yes, I do. He just kidnapped my best friend. Yeah, Jezebeil Marks. No Tanner, you better fucking do something. That's over now; forget about it. She's in trouble. He shot her. Yes, he did. No. I didn't see it. You gotta do something; I'm serious. Ok. Thanks anyways." Brian hung up the phone and looked at them. 

"What did he say Brian?" Dom asked. Everybody stared at him. 

"Tanner did a check on Jeff. He did two years in a Detroit Prison for kidnapping some girl he went to high school with. That was about 6 or 7 years ago. He came here to LA about four years ago, that's when he met Silvia. During those 4 or 5 months they were together, they robbed a bank and 2 gas stations. After he dropped Silvia off he was arrested and spent 5 months in California State Prison. He got out on good behavior." Brian said. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Tanner put Tran's plates in the system. If they find him they'll have a warrant. They'll arrest him and search his car." Brian turned and walked inside the house. Leon followed him inside. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Leon asked him as Brian sat on the couch. Brian looked at him. 

"I don't know. We have no idea where they hide out. I don't know what to do." Brian put his head in his hands. Leon sat down on the other couch and stared at the fireplace. Jez was his life, he would kill Tran and Jeff if anything happened to her. Leon remembered a comic book he loved, the Punisher. 

"It's not revenge, it's punishment." Leon muttered to himself. "Damn fucking straight." He added. He sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch. Mia and Vince came inside the house. Mia sat next to Brian on the couch next to the fireplace. 

"Brian. When you were on the phone, you called her your best friend." Mia started to say. Letty and Dom walked in the house. Brian looked up at Mia. 

"Yeah?" Brian said. 

"Did you mean it?" Mia asked. 

"Of course I meant it. In Miami she was like...she was the only one I could trust. I mean there was Rome, but I guess something was different about her. She didn't trust me for shit, especially after I had to do a fucking customs job. But she stuck around." Brian said. 

"Only 'cause she knew Mia would kick her ass if she let yo punk ass outta her sight." Rome said. Brian turned around and saw Rome, Tej, Suki, and Jimmy standing around the front door. 

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you left." Brian said. He stood up and walked over to Rome. Brian and Rome slapped hands. 

"We were just kidding around man. You know Philisha's got the garage under her control down there. Ain't no reason for us to be running off until ya'll get this shit under control. Now would somebody explain to me what is going on." Tej said after he and Brian slapped hands. Brian gave Suki a hug and then slapped hands with Jimmy 

"Yeah. Where's mah home girl?" Suki asked, looking around. Leon looked up at her and caught her eye. He shook his head and looked back at the ground. "Nu uh. One of you shit heads betta tell me what the fuck is going on and where mah girl is. I will seriously get Asian on yo asses if ya don't." Suki threatened. Brian stared at her and then chuckled. 

"Sit down and we'll tell ya'll what's going on." Brian said. Suki glared at him and then sighed and sat down on the couch. Brian stood next to the stairs and leaned on the banister. 

"Jeff and Lance Tran took Jez." Brian said simply. Suki jumped out of her seat. 

"Nu fucking uh! You betta be fucking lying Brian!" Suki screamed. 

"He's not. They rang the doorbell and I guess she tried to get away because they shot her. We don't know where they shot her, we just know they shot her." Dom said. Suki glared at him. 

"I don't believe this. Mah girl's out there with two fucking maniacs and ya'll are just sitting here? Oh god. I don't believe this shit." Tej put his hand on Suki's arm. 

"Suki, settle down baby. I'm sure they're doing all they can." Tej gently tried pulled Suki back down to the couch. She pulled away from him. 

"No! That is mah girl. I want to know you guys have been fucking doing something. This is fucking serious. You guys just don't know. I know that J's mouth is gonna get her killed. Or seriously fucked. Oh god." Suki felt tears spring up in her eyes. She shook her head and sat down. "This is so fucked." Suki muttered as she leaned against Tej. He wrapped his arm around her. 

"We are doing all we can. You can better fucking believe that. And you can fucking believe that we love J more than you could ever imagine." Vince said. Suki looked at him and smirked. 

"Then why did she leave?" Suki asked. 

"Jesus Suki! Just fucking stop." Brian yelled. Suki looked at him. "You're not helping anything." 

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Suki muttered, looking at Tej. Brian laughed. 

"Isn't that from Moulin Rouge?" Brian asked. Suki nodded. 

"It's J's favorite movie. I ain't got any fucking clue why, but hey, whatever floats her boats." Suki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

"It's her favorite movie because it's a story about love, overcoming all obstacles. She always falls victim to those sort of movie." Leon said from his spot on the couch. Suki stared at him. 

"So...back to my question. Brian, why did you say she's your best friend? From what you said it sounds like she hates you." Mia said, looking over at Brian. He looked at her. 

"She did. For a while. She got along better with Rome and when they started dating he convinced her to listen to what I had to say and she eventually forgave me. And then, after 2 months of trying, I convinced her to come back. And now look where it's gotten us." Brian rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. 

"Jezzie baby, wake up." Jeff said, lightly slapping her face. J woke up and tried to scoot away from him, but ended up running into the wall that was behind her. She looked around. She was in a small concrete room. The floor and walls were cold and dirty. 

"Go away." She sneered, her voice bouncing off the walls. She sounded sick. He laughed and sat back on his heels. 

"No baby, I don't think I will." He laughed again and she kicked him, the toe of her foot connected with his knee, making him fall over. 

"Go to hell you fucking bastard and don't even think about calling me baby ever again or I will personally make sure you can't make babies." She growled at him and he stood up. 

"What a bitch." Jeff said, wiping the dirt off his pants. Lance came in the room followed by Silvia. J glared at all three. Her eyes fell on Silvia and she felt stupid for feeling sorry for her. Silvia was smiling and didn't seem to have been made to do anything. 

"You little bitch. Just remember my promise bunny cakes. And remember that nasty little bitches like yourself always get their comeuppance." J said. Silvia rolled her eyes. 

"I take it your a fan of The Mummy, hmm?" Silvia asked. Now it was J's turn to roll her eyes. 

"I take it your a blonde idiot who doesn't realize what you've gotten yourself into, hmm?" J asked, batting her eyelashes. 

"Enough you two." Lance said. Lance looked at J. "What a beauty. Too bad you're spoiled." Lance said. Lance never seemed to change his facial expression. He always had the same twisted look on his face, no matter what his mood. You could be giving him head and no matter what you would think you failed. 

"Oh yes, such a goddamn shame. Can you let me go now?" J asked. Lance smirked and shook his head. 

"No, I think not. We'll just keep you around longer." Lance lowered himself to the ground, "You are beautiful. Leon and Dom are lucky to have you. Too bad they won't ever see you again." Lance stuck his hand out to stroke her face and she spit on it. He backhanded her across her face with his other and wiped the spit on her pants. 

"Get your hands off of me you snake." J said as she turned to look at him. 

"No, I think I'll touch you all I want." He reached out to touch her again and she grabbed him with her hand that didn't hurt. 

"Touch me again, Tran, and I will make sure you're castrated and that you don't get any aesthesia. Got me?" She spat as she pushed his hand away. Lance smiled at her. "We wouldn't want you without yo balls, now would we? Then we wouldn't have a big bad Tran to deal with." J pouted and then smirked. 

"Such big words for such a small girl." Lance stood up. 

"I'm bigger than you think bitch. If it was hand to hand and I wasn't shot, I'd kick your ass fair and square and you know it." Lance spit on her and then kicked her face. J slumped over to her side with her head on the ground. 

"Such bad language for such a young and innocent girl." Lance sneered. 

"Her, innocent? You're out of your mind Lance. She's never been innocent." Jeff said as he and Lance walked out of the room. _I was innocent until you took it away from me,_ J thought. _I'll never be that person again. No matter how hard I try. I can never be fine again._ A tear dropped from J's eye. 

"You shouldn't resist them or talk shit J." Silvia said, kneeling down. J's eyes drifted up to her. 

"Would it matter? I'm dead any way. Might as well make it come faster." J said sadly. She had a feeling that since they have her now, she won't make it out alive. "No more running." She muttered. Silvia stared at J's body. She seemed to be giving up. Silvia couldn't understand it. For all the years that she knew Jez, she had never given up on anything. _But I suppose this is different,_ Silvia mused. _She is right; they are going to kill her. Why fight it?_ Silvia shook her head. 

"Do you want to sit up?" Silvia asked. J opened her eyes and stared at the concrete floor. 

"Yeah. Can you help me?" J asked. Silvia nodded and carefully helped J sit up. J leaned back against the wall and stared at Silvia. 

"I'm surprised you can talk." Silvia said, looking at the nasty gash and bruise forming on J's cheek. J nodded. 

"It hurts." She said quietly. J was so messed up. Her right arm, where she was shot, was screaming in pain and now her face was hurting. She could feel the blood slowly dripping down her cheek and lip and her arm. "If I get out of this alive I'm gonna stay away from characters like them." J said. She frowned in pain and shut her eyes. She tried to block the pain away, but it was screaming in her head. 

"So, you'll leave Dom and Leon and Vince?" Silvia asked. J's eyes snapped open and she glared. 

"No. Because they, unlike Tran and Jeff, love me. They don't have sick and twisted fantasies about me. They're not crazy." J snapped. Silvia held up her hands in defeat. 

"Sorry. Just asking. Look J. I'll see if I can get you some medicine," She stood up and stared down at her. "But don't count on it." Silvia turned and left the room, leaving J to be in pain alone. 

"If I get out of here alive, I'll never leave Leon again." J told herself out loud. She closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep. 


	17. In The End It Doesn't Even Matter

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title.   
A/N: ahh! yes! she's shot! I'm horrible, aren't i? so sorry. this one gets worse. gah. thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews! yes yes, tran and jeff shall get what is coming to them. but remember what leon said. 'this isn't revenge. this is punishment' haha! i love that! I still haven't seen the movie though. so yeah...uhh..bullshit is fun, isn't it? What movie was I watching yesterday? I dunno what it was, but one of the guys in the movie went 'come on. Don't bullshit a bullshitter'. crap, i can't remember the movie. but yes. fun fun. the song used in this pretty chapter is called 'In The End' by Linkin Park. We had a storm last night and all of our power went out so I sat in my bed listening to the Live In Texas CD by Linkin Park on my portable CD player and I knew this would be a good song for this chapter. so, euff rambling, here is chapter 17:  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
Brian sat up on his bed. It was 4 in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He looked around. Tej, Rome and Jimmy were sleeping on his floor. Suki and Monica had the room next to his. Dom and Letty were in the room on the left of J's, with Leon in J's room. Vince was in the room on the right of J's with Jesse and Mia had the last room. 

Brian leaned over the side of his bed and watched Rome sleep. He couldn't figure out how Rome was sleeping with all that was going on. Every time Brian closed his eyes he dreamt of what could have happened when J was shot. Suddenly Rome's eyes popped open. 

"Bra, if you don't fucking stop watching me I will slam my first into yo eyes and make ya stop watching me." Rome said. Brian laughed and pulled himself back on his bed. Brian leaned back against the headboard. 

"How can you sleep Ro?" Brian asked. Rome sat up and leaned on the edge of the bed. 

"I think of all the good times we had together. I try not to think of what happened today, but of what happened yesterday." Rome said. Brian frowned at him and then laughed. 

"Jesus Christ Ro! You sound like J in one of her 'wise' moments." Brian shook his head as Rome scowled. 

"I learn from the best bra. When she comes home I'll have her teach you a thing or two." Rome said smiling. 

"You think she'll come back alive?" Brian asked. Rome looked at him. 

"Of course. You're talking about Jez, man. If she dies, she'll die kicking and screaming. She ain't no wimp. Now," Rome laid back down. "Get some sleep home boy. You'll need your energy." Brian sighed and settled down into his bed, and for the first time that night, he got more than 5 minutes of a pleasant sleep. 

"J, wake up." Silvia said, gently shaking J. J opened her eyes and tried to focus on Silvia's face. Her vision came into focus and she reached out and slapped Silvia. Silvia fell back on her ass in shock, holding her right cheek. 

"What the fuck was that for?" Silvia asked angrily. J shrugged but stopped as the pain became too much. 

"I needed to relieve some stress. What the hell did you wake me for anyways?" J asked. Silvia pushed a plate of over cooked eggs at her. 

"It's 8. Time for breakfast." With that Silvia turned and left. J pulled the plate towards her with difficulty and began eating with her left hand. 

_Fuck. He just had to shoot my right arm, didn't he?_ J thought to herself. _I'm a righty not a lefty you fruits._ She swallowed the eggs and almost puked them up. "Nasty." She shriveled her nose up and pushed the plate away. She already missed Mia's food. She had been locked up for a day already and her arm wasn't feeling any better. 

She sighed and looked up as Lance came into the room. 

"Morning doll face. How ya feeling?" He asked as he kneeled in front of her. 

"Like I get hit by a fucking truck." J spat. Lance frowned, or at least she thought he frowned. She couldn't rightfully tell. 

"We'll see if we can get you something for the pain." Lance said. J's eyes bulged out and her jaw dropped the few centimeters it could. 

"You're going to help me after you shot me?" J asked in disbelief. Lance just shrugged. 

"Well if you don't want medicine then fine." J held up her good hand. 

"No wait. I'm sorry; I was just surprised. I'd like the medicine." J told him. Lance gave a small smile and nodded. 

"Good. We'll treat you like a prisoner of...war. Since we are in a war, aren't we?" He said with a wicked smile. "So, that means that we feed you as best as we can and let you live here as best as we can. Which, isn't too great, but I'm sure you'll get used to it." Lance said. J frowned. 

"Why are you involved in this? This should be between me and Jeff." J said. Lance shook his head. 

"Dom and your little Cop friend killed my brother. You are family to them, so I will keep you here for a while, and then kill you. As I said, Trans are in a war with the Toretto's. _You_ are a Toretto." Lance smiled. J rolled her eyes. 

"Nice. Thanks a lot." 

"Don't worry, I won't kill you yet. I got to make them sweat." Lance leaned closer to J. "I like it when they sweat." J slapped his cheek so hard his teeth rattled. Lance pulled back in pure shock as he clutched his cheek. 

"Fuck you. Don't come even close to them or me you Asian Fag. I may be shot, but I will kick your ass. You can fucking bet I will kick and fight until the day I die." J spat at him. Lance stood up, still clutching his cheek. She could see blood spilling out over and between his fingers. 

"When I kill you, I'm gonna fucking enjoy it bitch. And I will take my time tearing your useless body to pieces." Lance threatened. He turned and stomped out of the room. 

"What a bitch." J said out loud. She laughed as she pictured her face when she slapped him. She stopped laughing when Silvia came in the room. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed. J shrugged. 

"Staying alive." She said simply. Silvia stood with her hands on her hips. 

"No. You're securing yourself a painful death you stupid idiot! Lance is beyond pissed and I'm fucking surprised that you're still alive right now!" Silvia yelled. Silvia knew that if she had ever slapped Lance she would be dead. She couldn't believe that after everything she had already done to Lance, J was still alive. 

"Oh please. Save me this pussy shit. That guy is beyond you. He will kill you too; don't think you're _oh so special_. I hope you rot in hell you dirt bag whore! Fuck you and your lame dirty ass men!" J screamed at her. Silvia tried counting to ten, but it wasn't working. 

"Fuck this bitch!" She screamed as she leaned down, grabbed J's face and punched her. She kept punching her, again and again and again until J couldn't feel anything. All J could think of was that Silvia really can hit. Hard. J passed out after the 8th or 9th punch that Silvia laid into her face. After the 12th or 13th hit Silvia stopped. She stared down at her. J's face was a bloody pulp. Her once beautiful face had the marks from yesterday and now had a broken nose, a black eye, and would be swollen twice it's size tomorrow. 

Silvia let go of J and her bloody hands flew to her mouth. She instantly pulled her hands away and stared at them as J's blood dripped her knuckles and hands. 

"Oh my god." Silvia said. She knew Lance and Jeff were going to kill her for sure, even if J wasn't dead. "I'm so dead." Silvia turned and ran from the room, and eventually ran from the house later that day. 

"Leon?" Suki asked as she stood in the door to J's room. Leon was sitting at the window and looking down at the cars parked in the driveway and on the street. J loved the window seats and had one in every bedroom. She loved to be able to sit at the window and look out. Suki looked around J's room. The walls were painted an almost midnight blue. Her bed was queen size with different colored blue sheets. The pillows had 'Jezzie' airbrushed onto them. Her room was neat and cleaned and made it seem as if she was the most organized person in the world. She wasn't. 

Suki frowned and walked into J's room. The smell of Cucumber Melon hit her instantly. She smiled. 

"Leon?" Suki said again. Leon turned around. 

"Yeah?" He asked. Suki walked closer to him, he noticed she was fiddling with her hands. She looked down at the, of course, blue carpet. 

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was just really upset. I know you guys love J, and I know you guys have known her longer than me. I was just worried about her and I showed my bitchy self." Suki said quickly. She didn't normally apologize to people, but since Leon and J had a thing going on, Suki didn't want to be on his bad side. Suki looked up to see Leon smiling. 

"It's cool Suki. We were all high strung yesterday. It's not your fault." Leon said. Suki smiled. 

"Awesome." Suki replied. She was glad that things were cool between her and Leon. Leon looked back out the window and then at Suki. 

"Which car is yours?" He asked. Suki walked over to the window and sat down. 

"The pink one." She said, pointing at her S2000. Leon whistled. 

"Sweet. Let me guess, J hates the color?" Leon asked looking at Suki. Suki laughed and nodded. 

"She sure does. She used to hate it when we would go driving around in my car. She always made a big deal about wearing a hat so nobody could see her face!" Suki and Leon laughed. 

"Sounds like her. She's always been against the color of Pink. I never could figure that out." Leon shook his head. 

"She's J. I don't think anybody can figure her out." Suki said; she looked down at J's car in the driveway. The dark green paint shone beautifully in the afternoon light. The middle finger on the hood of the car represents J's attitude 100%. Well, maybe only 90%. J did have a heart with some things. 

"When did you and J meet? Like how?" Leon asked, snapping Suki out of her thoughts. Suki looked over at Leon. 

"She came to a race one night, before Brian was forced into doing the Customs job and he recognized her because of something she said. She said 'Still shitting kittens Spilner?' We all stared at her like she was crazy! But Brian didn't. He walked over to her and he said 'Don't ya know it Jez.' It was weird. But Brian introduced us and after that, she spoke hardly a word to him. My first impression of her was I thought she was a bitch! But then she told me what happened in L.A. and Brian filled me in on the rest. She is great fun." Suki told him. Leon smiled and looked out the window. 

Jeff stood in the door to J's room. She was still unconscious on the floor, a dried puddle of blood under her face. Jeff was so angry he could go out and kill a handful of people and still not be rid of his anger. _J was for me to beat senseless,_ Jeff thought as he knelt beside her unconscious body. _Not for that whore Silvia to. I_ will_ kill her._ Jeff pushed back the hair on J's face with some difficulty. The blood and dried it to her face. He pulled it off and away from her face and recoiled in shock. It didn't look like her anymore 

Her face was so bruised and so scratched up that it was bloated and twice it's normal size. Parts of her face stuck out more than it should have. Her lips were scratched and her nose was broken. Her jaw seemed to hang over to the side more than it should have. The beautiful thing she used to be, was no more. She would be feeling more pain than she could probably ever imagine whenever she woke up. Jeff stood up and slowly backed away from J. He turned around and left the room with one thing in mind. Silvia would pay for what she has done. Jeff knew Lance would be beyond angry, angrier than Jeff was. He wasn't sure if he should tell him himself, or wait to let him find out. Either way, the shit was going to hit the fan. 

_**(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
So hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**_

The song rolled over and over in J's mind, as she lay unconscious on the floor. She felt no pain, but she knew she should. _I'm lucky, oh so lucky._ J sang in her head. She laughed to herself. _If this is lucky, whoa boy, I can't wait to be dead. I wonder if Suki and them are in Miami yet. My car! Oh my god, somebody take my car out on a weekly basis so it doesn't get old and rusted. My CD's. Ahh, Letty can take my CD's. She's always liked them. The house will go to the team. Yeah, the team. Sure, it' a step up from the ol' Toretto house, but the familia will expand soon. I'm sure Mia and Brian will get together, pop out a couple o' children. Letty and Dom too. Letty, a mother? Can you imagine? I sure as hell can't. Jesse doesn't need a woman; he needs an engine. That poor bloke has been through enough shit to last him a lifetime. Vince...Vince. He can have my car. It may not be a Maxima, but it's a great car. My Lancer is a better car than his dumbass Maxima will ever be. What a shitfuck. The Lancer Evo looks better anyways. Jesus Christ, I'm laying here dying and I'm talking about fucking cars. Go fucking figure. Damn, I'm hungry._ Her eyes snapped open. 

"FUCK." J called out as loud as she could muster. She was awake now, and in a hell of a lot of pain. Her blue eyes focused on the puddle of blood her head was laying in. "Gross." She whispered to no one but herself. She wasn't a girly girl, but that didn't mean she liked blood. Especially when it was her blood. She tried to move, but the pain was too much so she stopped. She suddenly remembered the movie 'Kill Bill' and when The Bride wanted to move her big toe. _Move your big toe, now_ J let out a small laugh and then groaned under the pain. 

J heard the door open and saw a pair of feet move across the room. A body knelt down and J knew it was Lance. 

"You awake now?" He asked. J rolled her eyes. 

"Duh." She replied quietly. He smiled and held out a syringe. J's eyes widened with fear. _He's going to kill me, oh god, he's sees me now and he's going to kill me._ The thought rolled over and over in her mind. 

"I'm not going to kill you." He said, answering her fears. "You're much more of a use if you're alive," He leaned his face down towards her. She could smell cigarette smoke on his breath. "Than dead." He sat back on the heels of his feet and laughed. J sighed. _At least I'm not dead yet._ She thought bitterly. She waited as he swabbed her arm and then stuck the needle in her arm. He pulled it out and stood up. 

"It's a shame." He said. She closed her eyes. 

"What is?" She asked. 

"You talked so much junk it's a wonder you didn't fight back." He said, smirking. J felt a tear roll down face. Lance turned and walked across the room. He stopped at the door and turned back to look at her. "And you used to be so beautiful." J burst into tears as Lance left the room and shut the door behind him. 


	18. It Doesn't All End Today

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title.   
A/N:no, this isn't the last chapter. we still have three weddings to get to! opps...didn't meant to say that. but yes, i will start part two soon, still gotta think of a name for it. but yes. i am so glad you guys can get into the story and feel like you're there! you guys are so awesome. I luff you guys so much. I haven't smiled so much in forever! and yes, i have been watching Moulin Rouge almost non-stop since yesterday. what can i say...i have no life. also, i forget to mention that J's house has a basement. it's actually, a take off of my Aunt Mary's house, just more bedrooms. I love her house and so yeah. she and my uncle Charlie gave me a place to live when my bro was in the hospital, so i luff them very much.

**Laura: **hehe, I hate pink too! gah. i think you'll like this chapter. :)

**Sunshine: **i think you'll like this chapter too. i tried to make it long. i hate writing short cahtpers cuz i feel like nothing's happened.

**maliek: **yes, yes, they must die. and they shall...sorta. thanks for all of your reviews!

**Princess Hermione:** she doesn't die...yet. j/k! no! there is no way i would kill off the star character! that is just so wrong...

so yes, here is chapter 18:

**In My Eyes**

  
  
"Brian!" Letty yelled from the couch in the living room. 

"WHAT LET?" Brian yelled from downstairs in the basement. 

"TELEPHONE." She yelled back, shoving popcorn in her mouth. Brian sighed and jogged up the steps. He walked through the kitchen and into the living room and picked up the phone, which was right next to Letty. 

"Hello?" He said into the phone. He sat down on the other couch and watched the TV. Letty was watching Moulin Rouge. "Yeah? You did? What did you find?" He laughed to himself as Nicole Kidman went dancing around the screen in a ridiculous outfit. Living with Jez for the 4 months down in Miami, he had seen this movie numerous times. "Oh. Well. What can we do now?" He asked sadly. Letty turned to look at him for a minute and he shook his head and pointed at the TV. Letty shrugged and went back to watching the movie. "Alright. But you know where they're at? Right? You do! Great. Set them up! Get them ready! This is a life and death situation. Knowing J's mouth, she's probably close to death. Yes. We all saw his car speed off." Brian got quiet for a minute. He jumped up from his seat. "WHAT?" He roared. Letty's jaw dropped as she stared up at Brian. She could have sworn the whole house shook when he yelled. 

"Brain? What is it?" She asked, putting the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of her. Mia, Jesse, and Rome, who were in J's office watching MTV, came out and stood next to the stairs. Letty looked at them. 

'What happened?' Mia mouthed to her. Letty shrugged. Dom and Leon came in from the back porch and stared at him. Tej and Suki came down the stairs. 

"No. Absolutely not. I would never do that and you know it. If you won't do something we will. I don't care. I don't fucking care Tanner this is my family you're talking about. They're all I got." Brian sighed and sat back down. All eyes were on him. "Yes. I understand that. But you've gotta promise you won't touch them. Ok? You'll have Lance Tran and Jeff Clemmons. Big repeated offenders. And we'll need an ambulance too." Brian hung up the phone and put it back in its holder. 

"What happened?" Dom asked. Brian rubbed her face and looked over at Leon and Dom. 

"Tanner knows where they are." Brian started to say. 

"So let's go." Leon said. Brian shook his head. 

"Tanner told me the only way he would tell me where Tran and Jeff are is if I turned you guys in." Brian said sadly. Letty sat back on the couch, her jaw dropped yet again. Mia sat next to Brian. 

"We know you would never turn us in. What kind of deal did you make?" Mia asked him. Brian looked at her. 

"They get Lance and Jeff. That's the deal. They get Lance and Jeff and whatever other Tran's are there and we get Jez back. They said we'll meet them at the parking lot next to the hospital at 14 hundred." Brian stood up and look at the confused faces around him. "That's 2 o'clock." Brian said laughing. Everybody nodded their heads and smiled. 

"Well, I don't know about you lot, but I'm hungry." Rome said. Everybody looked at him. 

"You're always hungry." They said in unison. Everybody laughed and headed into the kitchen. 

"I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words," Jeff sang as he walked into J's room with a syringe. J opened her eyes as best she could. 

"Jeff? Is that you?" J asked in a small voice. Jeff kneeled in front of her. 

"How wonderful life is now you're in the world." Jeff finished singing. J smiled a bit and then frowned remembering where she was. "Yes sweet cheeks. It's me. I came to give you some medicine." He held the syringe close to her face so she could see. 

"Ok." J said. Jeff swabbed her arm and stuck the needle in. 

"I'm having a friend come over later, her name is Sarah Slovinski. She's a doctor so she'll treat your wounds. Ok?" Jeff said, pulling the needle out. J gasped but nodded her head a bit. "Great. I'll see you later sweet cheeks." Jeff smiled then turned and left. 

"What a bastard." J said quietly. _Slovinski. I know that name. But where?_

_Flashback  
(1 month before the Truck Heists Began) _

"I can't believe you Jez. Are you stupid?" Leon scolded as Jez sat comfortably in the bed in the hospital. Jez smiled at Leon. 

"Fuck you." She said. She closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. 

"What the hell did you just say?" Leon asked. J sighed and opened her eyes. 

"I got in a fight Leon. Not a big ass deal." Jez replied. Leon shook his head. 

"Yeah, it wouldn't have been a big ass deal if you hadn't gotten in a fight with Ricky Tran. And it wouldn't have been a big deal if he hadn't knifed you." Leon said looking down at her arms. Jez rolled her eyes and looked down at her arms. Ricky knew how to make it seem like it was her fault. Two identical lines on both of her wrists. Running length wise with her arm. They were bandaged and all she could see was the blood that wanted to seep out. She laid back on her bed. She remembered the feeling as he dragged the knife roughly down her left arm and down her right arm. It was a feeling she would never forget. 

"I'll be fine." Jez choked out. Leon gently grabbed her right hand. 

"I know. I was just so scared. Ricky's a Tran. A dangerous Tran." Leon said gently. Jez looked over at him and smiled. 

"I love you Leon." She said. Leon leaned over her and kissed her. He pulled away and held onto her hands. 

"I love you too." Jez started falling asleep when her doctor, Sarah Ward came in. Sarah looked at her and shook her head. 

"This is the second time you've been in her in the last 2 months. Shall I expect another visit from you in the following month?" Sarah asked and she checked the IV. Jez chuckled. 

"Naw. I think I'll take the next few months off." Jez and Sarah chuckled. Jez watched as Sarah carefully unwrapped the bandages on her left arm. Jez saw something sparkle in the light and then noticed a ring on Sarah's ring finger. "Getting married?" Jez asked. Sarah finished unwrapping her arm and smiled. She showed her the ring. 

"Yes. In July. His name is Joel Slovinski. He's so handsome." Sarah said. Jez smiled and laughed, but she secretly wished she could show off a ring to her friends and say 'I'm getting married.' 

End Flashback 

My doctor. J rolled her eyes. _Guess I'll never get married now._ She said to herself. _Why would anyone want to marry me? I'm so much trouble._ J sighed and fell asleep. She dreamt of the Races. 

Brian stood with the two teams and the swat team on the highest level of the hospital parking lot. Sgt. Tanner walked over to Brian and his two teams. 

"Alright Brian. This is how we're going to do this. You guys stay in the truck. The SWAT will go in and search. After we've gotten Tran and Clemmons, you guys can go in and get Jezebeil. But I'm guessing you'll need the EMTs to take a gurney and go in with you. Tran is not a friendly guy." Tanner told them. Brian nodded. 

"We understand. Can we go now?" Brian said. Everyone was anxious to go and get J. Tanner nodded and everyone got in the SWAT truck disguised as a Dry Cleaning Truck. Brian stared across the truck at Mia. She was looking back at him. Even in the dark he could see the worried expression on her face and the tears that glistened in her eyes. He wanted to reach over and hold her and never let her go. But he wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore. She looked away from him and leaned on Leon's shoulder. Leon wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. 

"It'll be ok Mia." Leon said. 

"She's in here." Jeff said as he let Dr. Slovinski into J's room. Sarah shriveled her nose in disgust as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell on J's body. 

"Oh my god." She said quietly. She turned to Jeff. "What the hell have you done to her?" Sarah screamed at him. Jeff grabbed her and pushed her farther into the room. 

"Nothing the bitch didn't deserve." Jeff sneered. He shut the door behind him as he walked out. Sarah rushed over to J and kneeled beside her. 

"Jezebeil? Jezzie? Can you hear me?" Sarah asked. J slowly opened her eyes halfway. 

"I can hear ya. Any luck in getting me out of here?" J asked and Sarah looked over her body. Sarah looked at her face. 

"I doubt it. I'm going to need you to lie on your back, ok?" Sarah asked. J grunted and then let Sarah move her to where she was on her back. 

"Am I going to die?" J asked. Sarah shook her head. 

"Hopefully no. With some penicillin and some rest, these wounds should be ok. They're giving you morphine?" Sarah asked. J nodded her head. 

"I would guess so. I don't hurt as much as when I first woke up." J replied. Sarah nodded and began cleaning her wounds. She was partially done when Jeff stuck his head in the door. 

"Hurry the fuck up woman." He yelled. Sarah turned her head. 

"You told me to help her so I am. So you can wait another FUCKING TWO MINUTES JEFFREY." She screamed. Jeff glared at her but left the room. Sarah turned back to J. 

"Step-brothers can be such bastards." She said simply as she went back to cleaning J's wounds. When Sarah finished she helped J sit up. 

"Thanks." J said numbly. Sarah smiled at her. The bruises on her face stuck out more now that Sarah had cleaned the blood from her face. 

"Anytime. Listen. You've gotta be strong. Jeff...he's just a fuck head. Lance, well, he means business. But you've just gotta be strong. It'll b-" Sarah's encouragement was stopped by the sound of gunfire and yelling outside the room. Sarah turned around. J's heart sank. She had no idea what was going out there and the only thing that was running though her mind was Leon's face. _I'll never see him again. I'll never see any of them again. I'm going to die here. What a bitch._

"I'm going to die." J said sadly. She hung her head, as the yelling got closer. Sarah lifted J's head up with her finger. 

"No. No you're not. You'll be fine." Sarah told her. J sighed and closed her eyes. 

"If you say so." J replied. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Suddenly the door was busted open. J's eyes snapped open, resulting in sending a large amount of pain surging through her body. Three or four SWAT guys came through the door. "Hands up! Put your hands up!" They screamed. Sarah put her hands up. J could only put her left hand up. The SWAT guys walked over towards them. They stuck their guns in J's and Sarah's faces. 

"What are your names?" One of the guys asked. 

"I'm a doctor. Doctor Sarah Slovinski of Mount Sinai Hospital. I was brought here to help her." Sarah said. The guys turned to J. 

"Uhh...Jezebeil Marks. I'm a prisoner of war." She said, rolling her eyes. One of the guys put his gun down and kneeled in front of J. 

"We're going to take Doctor Slovinski with us, but I'll be coming back with some EMTs. They'll take you to Mount Sinai. Ok?" He said. J smiled at him. 

"Sounds great to me." She said, closing her eyes once more. "So tired." She said. Sarah grabbed her bag and followed the SWAT guys out of the room with one last look at J's sleeping figure. They walked through the house and then out the front door. Leon was standing next to the ambulance when he saw Sarah come out of the house with the SWAT guys. Leon ran over to her. Sarah saw him and smiled. She looked around and saw all of J's friends, even some new ones. 

"Leon!" She said. Leon grabbed her and hugged her. He pulled away. 

"Is she ok?" Leon asked. Sarah frowned. 

"It's going to be a long recovery." She replied, looking at the ground. "She's got a gun shot wound to her upper right arm, multiple bruises and lacerations on her face. She'll be underweight. They haven't been feeding her much except shitty over cooked eggs. The cuts on her arm that Ricky did awhile ago, he opened them back up." Sarah looked up as she saw the SWAT guys dragging Lance, Jeff, and Ricky away. She sighed and looked back at Leon. "She lost a lot of blood Leon. She might even have some head or brain damage." Sarah shook her head as the EMTs came out with the SWAT guy and J on the gurney. Leon was stuck to his spot as J rolled past him. 

"It doesn't look like her anymore." He said sadly. 

A week later Leon, Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince, Jesse, and Brian were sitting in J's room. She had been unconscious for 3 days, from the amount of blood she lost, but she had finally woken up. The swelling in her face had gone a bit, but her face was still swollen. The gunshot wound in her right arm had contracted a small infection, but they were able to get rid of it. 

"When do I get to go home?" J asked as Sarah walked through the door to her room. Sarah smiled at her. 

"Depends on how you do overnight. But, we're thinking, only three more days." Sarah replied, writing something on her chart. J's jaw dropped. 

"Only? _Only?_ Are you kidding me? Three days is technically half a week. That's just far too long." J said. Sarah looked up at her with a smirk on her face. 

"Would you prefer another week then? That can definitely be arranged." Sarah replied. J rolled her eyes and sighed, she relaxed back on her bed. 

"I hate hospitals." J said as she closed her eyes. 

"They hate you too." Sarah said, sticking her tongue out. Everybody laughed. 

Three days later, J was supposed to be released from the hospital but was kept longer when she collapsed after having a violent cough that ended with her coughing up blood, then passing out. Leon sat next to her bed with her hand in his. She felt so cold to him and he was scared she was going to die. Sarah, along with a nurse, came in the room. They stood on the opposite side of the bed. Sarah had a somber look on her face. 

"Leon. I'm afraid that Jezebeil had a reaction to one of the medicines we gave her. It's all corrected and she should be able to go home in a few more days. We also found an infection in lower right arm in the cuts. That will have to be treated, which has already been started. She's a strong woman. She'll make it through." Sarah gave Leon a small smile. "Any questions?" She asked. He thought for a minute and shook his head. 

"This is Danyel Kelly. She'll be J's nurse for the rest of today." Sarah said, introducing the nurse. Danyel smiled at Leon and he smiled back. Sarah whispered something to Danyel and then turned to leave the room. 

"Wait, so she'll be alright?" Leon asked Sarah. Sarah stopped and turned to look at him. 

"She's gotten through the worst of it. The only thing that will be hard for her is the bruising on her face and then there's the use of her arm. She's been through a lot, and she's got so much more to go through. The bruises will be gone soon, but then we start working on the broken bones. We had to wire her jaw shut while she was unconscious, which has pretty much worked itself out. But she's got a broken cheekbone also. We'll have to put her in physical therapy for a while, to work on the use of her arm. Other than that, she'll be fine." Sarah explained. Leon looked down at J. The swelling had gone down almost all the way. Leon looked back up at Sarah and smiled. 

"Thanks." He said. Sarah nodded and turned and left. 

A month later J was home and was feeling a lot better. The Miami team had gone back to Miami a few weeks before. Team Toretto decided to move into J's house since Letty was pregnant. Dom hadn't proposed to her yet because he wanted to wait until Leon proposed to J. 

J was in her office sitting on the couch watching Moulin Rouge with Letty for the fifth time that day. They both loved it. 

A few days before J came home, J told them to take the green paint of her car. She wanted to go back to the blue with the lioness. So when she came home, her old blue Lancer Evo was sitting there in the driveway. 

Leon walked through the front door and stood in the door of the office. J looked up and saw him. 

"Hey Lee." She said. He smiled. 

"Watching it again?" He asked, looking at the TV. J smiled. 

"Don't cha know." She replied. Leon laughed and sat in her office chair. "What's up?" She asked. He spun around in her chair. 

"Oh nothing. I just came from the courthouse. Lance, Ricky, and Jeff were all charged with 1 count of kidnapping and 1 count of assault and Jeff was charged with 1 count of..." He stopped spinning and looked at J. "Murder." He finished. J and Letty both looked at him, their jaws dropped. J still had some green and yellow bruises on her face, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be and she almost looked as she did before. She knew she could never fully go back to the person she was before, too much shit had happened. But she could move on, and she would, with the team in her life. With Leon in her life. 

"Murder?" J asked. Leon nodded. 

"They found Silvia's dead body in the pacific ocean last week. She was beaten to death. Jeff pleaded guilty to that." Leon said. J nodded. She knew why Jeff had killed Silvia. "So why did he do it?" Leon asked suddenly. They hadn't been able to get a full story out of J, just bits and pieces. J sighed. 

"She was the one who almost punched me to death. I struck a nerve and she went crazy. She ran and well...Jeff killed her. He didn't like the fact that Silvia almost killed me." J shrugged and leaned against the back of the couch. Leon nodded. Now he understood. 

"So yeah, they're all going to be in jail for a long time. Jeff has a life sentence without parole. Lance and Ricky have 10 to 15 years. But they don't have a chance for parole until 10 years. So, it'll be awhile." Leon said. J went back to watching the movie. _Ten years is better than nothing._ She thought to herself. _I have a chance to start a life with Leon now, and I won't let it go for anything._


	19. Running Again

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title.   
A/N: and no, this isn't the last chapter. we still gotta have the weddings. woot woot. i love this chapter. i think it's my best. sorry it took so long. thankies for all of the reviews. i luff you all! oh, i had to hcnage the thing with the punisher soundtrack to make the years and stuff work. sowwie. but you'll see why i did it in the second part. so yes, here is chapter 19:  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
J stared at Leon's sleeping, naked, body. It was 3 in the morning and J couldn't sleep. She was glad to be home and she was glad that her and Leon had worked everything out. J sighed and laid on her back and stared up at her ceiling. Letty was pregnant, but J couldn't figure out why Dom hadn't proposed to her yet. J knew that Mia and Brian were trying to get Mia pregnant, but Brian hadn't proposed yet. She couldn't figure out what their problems were. 

_As for me, I can't say I ever want to be pregnant,_ J thought. _Oh sure, making babies is the funniest part, but then you've gotta carry them around in your belly for 9 months and then pop it out. I don't think so._ J turned on her side and stared at the clock. It was a model of a 2001 Nissan Skyline with yellow pain. She had it specially ordered from Japan when she was in Miami. She had been planning on giving it to Leon as a gift when she came back, but she had fallen in love with it, and since they sleep in the same room, it didn't really matter. 

J sighed again and rolled over on her back. Something was nagging her at the back of her mind and she couldn't figure out what it was. A voice was screaming in the back of her mind. It was telling her to open her eyes and mind and really pay attention. 

"Bugger." J muttered as she climbed out of bed. She picked Leon's boxers up from the floor and slipped them on and then put one of his jerseys on. She tiptoed over to the door and looked back at Leon. He was still peacefully sleeping. J shook her head and quietly left the room. She walked down the hallway and then down the stairs. The good thing about the house was that you couldn't hear a thing. Only the bedrooms upstairs, the living room, J's office, and two sections of the basement were carpeted. And even when you were walking on the wood floor you still could barely hear any noise, unless you were wearing shoes. 

J walked into the kitchen and then down the basement stairs. She sat down on the tattered couch in the basement and turned on the small TV. The TV only got news and sports channels, which was fine with J because Soccer was on. 

"Who in the hell sits up and watches Soccer at 3 in the fucking morning?" J muttered. She laughed and shook her head. "Duh me." J watched the match for a minute before she began to grow restless again. She turned off the TV and looked around the basement. Normally she couldn't stand being in her basement alone. Scary movies always popped into her mind and she'd freak herself out. But oddly, at 3 in the morning, she was fine with it. 

She stood up and stretched and started to walk around. She had made it a point to never come down here unless she had to. True, the washer and dryer had been down here at first, but she changed that by getting a Utility Room built upstairs next to the garage so she wouldn't have to come down in the basement. She liked the idea of going into the garage by herself more than going down into a dark, scary basement. 

J walked over to the sliding glass door and stared out into the backyard. The pool looked so nice at night. The night-lights made it look so peaceful. She looked past the pool and stared into the woods. They were dark and haunting at night, but beautiful and peaceful during the day. The woods were the exact reason why her parents chose to build the house here. They loved the landscaping and the neighborhood. It wasn't a rich upper-class neighborhood, but most of the families consisted of doctors and high businessmen and women, but they were nice homely people. A nice neighborhood. 

There was a middle school on the other side of the woods. It was a small patch of woods; it would only take five to ten minutes to walk from the backyard to the school. That was another reason her parents chose this spot. The high school was about 25 minutes west of the house, and the elementary school was about 15 minutes east of the house. There were grocery stores, fast food restaurants, a theater, a mall, and the garage and store were only about 10 minutes away. The house was in the middle of everything. 

J sighed and turned around, her back leaning up against the glass. _Life shouldn't be so hard,_ J thought. _You should be able to live a nice life without a bunch of shit. But I was cursed when I was 12. I was cursed. Bad things follow bad people._ J let out a yelp and pushed away from the glass. She turned around and stared out the door. 

_I could just run again. Run and live a new life. Go to New York. Yeah, New York's a great place. No. No more running. But I need to run. Not far, just through the woods._ J looked around the floor. I know I put them around here somewhere. And then she spotted her tennis shoes over by Brian's workbench. He was always down here working on models. J walked over and stared at his cars. They were all on a shelf next to the workbench. He had three or four shelves of cars. He had made a model of each of the team's cars. There was Dom's, Letty's, Vince's, Jesse's, Leon's, and J's, complete with a mini Lioness. J smiled and then looked up. She saw Tej's car and his truck, then Suki's car, Rome's car, and Jimmy's. J sat down on the carpeted floor and slipped her shoes on. She didn't care that she was wearing boxers and a practically see through jersey and tennis shoes with no socks. She just had to go. 

She stood up and unlocked the door. She took a deep breath and carefully slid the door open. She stepped out into the fresh air and smiled. She shut the door behind her and took off. She ran around the pool and onto the path into the woods. She felt free as she ran through the woods, jumping casually over fallen tree limbs and rabbit holes. She reached the end of the path and stopped to stared at the school, resting for a minute. She looked at the baseball field and then the tennis courts and the football/soccer fields. The school was two stories and had sixth, seventh, and eighth graders. It was a weekend so the kids would be back in school on Monday. 

J turned around and started running back on the other path, heading towards the end of the street, instead of her backyard. She reached the street and looked around. The streetlights were still on but J knew they'd be going off soon, she could see the edge of the sun as it started to come up. She turned right and started jogging away from the house. She wasn't ready to go back. 

She ran up to the main road and waited. She made another right and ran down the sidewalk that runs in front of the school. She was about to turn down the road to head back home when she saw a car pass by with 'Go AVS, Bring Home the Stanley Again' painted on the windows. J stopped and stared as the car went past. They had been doing the Truck Heists in June so she had missed the Stanley Cup Playoffs. She cursed herself. Hockey and cars were her life, being from Detroit, it was expected. But luckily she only missed Colorado Avalanche win. Detroit and Colorado were rival teams. _I wonder when hockey starts back up,_ she thought as she turned and jogged down the street. 

Minutes later she stopped in front of her house and stared up at it. It really didn't look as big as it was from the outside. She shook her head and headed down the hill to go in through the back. She headed in the basement door as the sun started to shine over the house. She had been running longer than she thought. She locked the door and turned around. Brian was at his workbench, holding a car and looking at her. She had almost scared the shit out of him. He had been busy working on J's green car when the door opened. 

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked him as she walked over to a chair and started taking her shoes off. Her feet were sore from running without socks. 

"I always get up early to work on my cars, nobody ever notices cause you guys are usually asleep. What are you doing up?" He asked as he set down the car and looked at her. J shrugged. 

"I couldn't sleep. I was just going to watch some footy, but I got restless so I went for a run." J tossed her tennis shoes on the floor and leaned back in the chair. Brian just chuckled and shook his head. 

"Did you have fun?" Brian asked. J nodded and stood up. 

"Yeah." She stretched. Brian went back to working on his car. 

"You look nice, by the way." He said, trying to hide his smile. J laughed and then surprised him by jumping on his back. 

"Thanks, so do you." She gave him a small kiss on cheek. "But now I'm hungry. What time is it anyways?" J asked as she climbed off Brian's back. Brian looked at his watch and then up at J. 

"A little after five." He replied. J nodded. 

"Alright. I guess I'll try and sleep or something." She gave Brian a small wave and headed up the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and shut the basement door. She walked over to the fridge and pulled the door open. They were well stocked on Corona's and Snapple's. They had two eggs left and some odds and ends. J sighed and moved things around trying to find something. 

"Anything good to eat?" Letty asked. J jumped and hit the back of her head on the top of the inside of the fridge. J pulled her head out and put her hand on it as she looked at Letty. Letty was standing in a spaghetti strap shirt and Dom's boxers. Letty stuck her tongue out at J. 

"Thanks for the scare and no. Nothing to eat, at least nothing that would satisfy hunger for three." J said. Letty laughed. 

"Yeah yeah. Check the freezer." Letty said as she walked down the hall to the office. J smiled and got a carton of Cookies and cream ice cream out, grabbed two spoons, and then headed to the office. She sat on the couch as Letty stuck Pearl Harbor in the DVD player. Letty sat down next J and pushed play. 

"I feel like crying. There's nothing better then watching two hot guys in a war movie where one of them dies. It's great." Letty stuck a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth as J laughed. 

3 hours later J and Letty had almost finished the carton of ice cream and had gone through many tissues. Everybody started waking up and coming down the stairs as Letty took the movie out and replaced it with Remember The Titans. J put the ice cream back in the freezer and took out some cold pizza. She grabbed the box and two Snapple's and went back into the office as Mia headed for the kitchen. 

"Morning J." Mia said with a yawn as the squeezed past each other in the narrow hallway. 

"Morning Mia. We're watching Remember the Titans if you want to join us." J said as she stood in the door to the office. Mia stopped. 

"Oo!" She said as she turned around and padded barefoot down the hallway in one of Brian's button up shirts and some shorts. J laughed and sat on the couch. Mia squeezed in on the other side of Letty. Letty pushed play and set the box of cold pizza on her lap. 

After the movie ended, Mia and Letty noticed that J was asleep. Mia and Letty carefully situated her on the couch, turned off the TV and lights and then left the room. They went into the living room where the guys were watching American Chopper. Letty and Mia stood next to the stairs. 

"Why was she up so early?" Letty asked, staring at Leon. Leon looked up at her and shrugged. 

"Damned if I know. She was tossing and turning all night. I got used to it and fell asleep so I ain't got no clue when she left." Leon said, looking back at the TV. 

"She was up before I was. When I went down to work on my car she came in a few minutes later. She said she was out running." Brian said. Letty nodded. 

"Alright. So Lee...when you gonna ask her?" Letty asked. Leon looked up at her confused. 

"Ask her what?" He asked. He was genuinely confused. Letty walked over to him and slapped the back of his head. 

"To marry you, you dope!" Letty hissed. Leon grabbed the back of his head and looked up at Letty. 

"Damn girl. Chill. I was going to do it this morning but when I woke up she wasn't there. It's kinda hard to propose when she's not there." Leon said. Letty sighed and shook her head. She looked up at the mantle over the fireplace. It only had 6 pictures on it, but after the weddings and births, there would be tons of pictures on there. 

Letty walked behind the couch and stared closely at the pictures. The first picture was of Vince, J, and Dom on their graduation day. J had her arms around the two guys and they were all smiles in their Maroon Graduation Gowns and caps. _Well, it's safe to say that only Mia was the one who liked Maroon as our school color,_ Letty thought, smiling. She looked at the next picture. It was Letty with Dom on Letty's graduation day. Letty had her turn in the maroon Graduation Gown and Cap, and was only smiling because her and Dom had started dating that year. Letty heard the TV turn on in the office, so she figured J was up. Letty smiled and looked at the next picture. 

It had finally been Mia's turn to graduate. The picture was Mia and J together. Mia was wearing the Maroon Graduation Gown and J was standing next to her wearing her old high school automotive club shirt. "For school Spirit." J had said. Letty sighed and then stared at the next few pictures. There was one of J and Leon together outside of DT's automotive. Letty stepped closer to it. I took that picture, she thought. She remembered that day. She looked at the next picture. It was Mia, Letty, and J at J's Graduation from the University. Letty smiled. J looked so bored in the blue Graduation Gown and Cap. Mia had been so proud of J, and J was just happy that she could go back to working on cars all the time. 

The last picture was of the whole team, minus Brian, together. Letty turned around as J walked into the living room. 

"So who's going to go get lunch? Cuz we ain't got shit." She said. Letty smiled. 

"I'll go wit chu." Letty said. J shook her head. 

"No. I ain't going." J protested. Letty winked. 

"Yes you are. Now let's go get dressed." Letty grabbed J's arm and dragged her upstairs. Letty gave J a push into J's room, while Letty went to hers. J shut the door and smiled. She walked over to her closet and pulled open the door. It was a walk in closet, though there was little walking room, but it worked for her. She took a pair of her tan Dickie pants and a white wife beater off their hangers and threw them behind her into her room. She pulled Leon's boxers and Jersey off and tossed them in the laundry basket. She grabbed a bra, a g-string, and a pair of tube socks as she heard a scream from Letty and Dom's room. 

"DOM! SHUT THE MOTHER FUCKING DOOR YOU BASTARD!" Letty screamed. J could hear the deep roar of Dom's laugh. "FUCK YOU! GET OUT! SHUT THE DOOR! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She screamed. J heard the door slam shut and then heard Dom walk past her door. J laughed and walked out of the closet, shutting the door behind her. J slipped the g-string on and then put her bra on and looked at the clock. 10:10. Ok, so it wasn't exactly Lunch time yet, but J was hungry. J pulled her Dickies on and then put her wife beater on. She looked around the floor. She knew she had thrown her Anarchic Black Cyber Cross Boots on the floor somewhere. They were the plain black version of Letty's flame boots. J was in love with them. She opened her closet and saw them on the floor. She picked them up and walked over to the bed. She sat down and was putting her socks on when the door opened and Leon poked his head in. 

"Hey." He said as he walked in and shut the door behind him. J smiled at him and went back to putting her socks on. 

"Hey. What's up?" She asked. Leon sat next to her. 

"I was just wondering where you went this morning." He asked. J finished putting on her socks and grabbed one of her boots. 

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you so I went down to the basement to watch some TV, but I couldn't sit still. I went for a run." She said as she laced up her boot. 

"Oh. Well...there was something I wanted to ask you this morning, but it was kind of hard since you weren't there." Leon started to say. J put her foot on the floor and looked at him. He was rubbing the back of his neck and he seemed really nervous. 

"What's up buttercup? Don't be so nervous. Got something on your mind?" She asked him. She pulled herself behind him and started massaging his shoulders. 

"Actually yeah. I don't know how to say it, but I've got to. It's something I've wanted to do ever since you came back." J continued to massage his shoulders as he pulled something out of his pocket. He opened the blue box and turned around. "J, I love you so much. You've been everything to me ever since I met you and when Jeff and Tran took you...I-I don't know how I made it. But now that I have you back, I'm not letting you go." He held up the box with the ring in it for J to see She gasped. "Will you marry me?" He asked. J tore her eyes away from the ring and looked Leon in his beautiful brown eyes. 

"Yes. Of course!" She said. Leon smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back, harder. He flipped her around to where she was sitting on his lap. Leon dropped the ring on the floor and started taking J's boot off. He succeeded without ever looking behind him. He then moved to start taking off her shirt, while still kissing her. J pulled back. 

"What about the food?" She asked as Leon kissed her again. He pulled her shirt off. 

"You're the only food I want." Leon growled. J pulled his shirt off. J tilted her head back and laughed. 

"Yummy!" She said as she pushed him back on the bed. 

Letty, who was standing outside the door waiting for J, smiled when she heard Leon ask her and then J say yes. Letty turned and walked down the stairs. She went into the living room and sat on Dom's lap. 

"Mia, you got to go with me." Letty said, wrapping her arms around. Mia looked at her. 

"Why? What about Jez?" Mia asked. Letty looked at Mia and smiled. 

"I didn't tell ya'll but Leon finally got some balls and asked her to marry him. She said yes and know they're gonna have a fuck fest so he can really put use to those new balls of his." Letty winked and laughed at Mia's face. She had a look of horro on her face. 

"God Let! Too much fucking info." Mia said as she buried her head in Brian's shoulder. Everyone laughed. 

"Exactly Mia. You got it now, _fucking_." Letty said, laughing harder as Mia squealed. 

"Stop Letty! God! My virgin ears!" Mia screamed. Letty stopped laughing and stared at Mia. 

"Don't play that Mia. Everybody in this house with ears knows you and Brian ain't no virgins." Letty replied. Everybody laughed as Mia blushed, yelped and then ran upstairs. Even Brian was laughing.


	20. I'm Already Broken

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title.   
A/N: yes it is quite time that i updated, hmm? oh holy shit, i wrote 14 pages! I'm so sorry it's so long! haha! i hope it's worth waiting for a while. And i'm so sorry for what I do in this chapter, but you guys will so understand in part two! which will be coming after 1 or 2 more chapters. thankies for all of the reviews! _(cough cough, i have a black hawk down fic, a schindlers list fic, a lotr fic cough cough)_ enuff with the shamless plugging! ::slaps hand:: bad sarah. anywho: oo, yes, i did use myself as the doctor a few chapters ago, and joel slovinski is acutally a friend of mine, moving on:   
**Princess Hermione:** Yes, the wedding will be next chapter. I promise. and Letty will be having her baby in about 8 months i believe, which will place it around july of 2002. yes yes, i have it all planned out. you guys have no idea.  
**ElementRacer:** Yes yes, i thought it was funny too. i'm glad you guys thought it was funny.   
**Bookworm1990:** fuck fest for all!! ok...anywho. the wedding shall definitely be in the next chapter. meh...i hope. unless i get another idea, pray that i don't. i gotta end this part so i can start part2 and you guys will understand why i'm such a horrible person! but yes, running is good. i love running.  
**bbysail28:** meh. i'm glad you love it. i thought nobody was going to like it but everybody likes it. thankies. and yes, the weddings will be spectacular spectacular! meh...i need to watch moulin rouge.   
ok, enuff blabbering, here is chapter 20 (please don't hurt me!):  
  


**In My Eyes**

  
  
J stared at the pile of Wedding Magazines in front of her. She was never going to find the right dress. Some of them covered too much skin; others covered not enough. Some styles were perfect but had something missing, others didn't have something missing, but the styles sucked. J sighed and closed another magazine and threw it off to the side. It had been a week since Leon proposed; they had already set a date, April 12, 2002. _Six months to go,_ J thought. She leaned back in her chair and sighed again. 

She was sitting in her office, the door closed so she wouldn't be bothered. She had been itching to go running all day, but with only five months to go, there wasn't a moment to lose. She would just go running early in the morning, before anyone was up. Brian wouldn't let anyone in his part of the basement. He had sheets up around it so no one could see what he was doing. Mia told them he was working on wedding presents. Letty just rolled her eyes and walked away. A few days after Leon and J announced that they were engaged, Dom proposed to Letty and Brian proposed to Mia. 

It had hit J after that, why they had waited. They wanted Leon and J to be the first couple to get married. Dom and Letty would be getting married on May 16, and Brian and Mia would be getting married on June 6. Leon, Dom, Brian, Jesse, and Vince were at DT working in the garage. Letty was in the living room looking through different wedding magazines, she was also trying to find a wedding dress. Mia was down at the store, working. She, of course, had already picked out her dress, she had the colors she wanted for the reception. All she had left to do was make out the invitations and then mail them in a few months. Mia had been planning her and Brian's wedding ever since she knew he was back. 

J turned around in her chair and stared out the window. A family of four had just moved into the house across the street and the two young kids were playing in the front yard. J smiled at the little boy and little girl. They were so precious looking and it made J's heartache for a little one to call her own. But then she remembered what her friend Amy's mom was like when she was giving birth to Amy's little brother. J had been staying the night with Amy when her mom went into labor. J had never seen such pain and heard such loud screams before or after then. J made a vow to never have kids. _But it looks like I'm going to have to break that vow,_ J thought with a smile. She turned back to her desk and picked up another magazine. 

She leaned back in her chair and flipped through the magazine. She was half way through the magazine when she fell back because something made a sound and scared her. She quickly stood up and rubbed the back of her head. Dom was standing at the window and smiling. J flipped him off and then pulled her chair back up and picked up her magazine and threw it on the desk. She walked over to the window and pulled it open. 

"What the FUCK is your issue Dominic?" J yelled. Dom laughed and shook his head. 

"Nothing Jezebeil." J scowled as Dom laughed again. "Have any luck with the dresses?" Dom asked. J sighed. 

"No." She said. 

"You've been in your office all morning and you still haven't found a dress?" He asked. J nodded. 

"Basically. I think I'll be better off just getting one made custom for me. I ain't gonna find my dress in any of those mags." She replied. Dom nodded. 

"Alright. Well, Leon wanted me to come and check up on you. How's Let?" Dom asked. J looked over at the door and heard a thump. J looked back at Dom and smiled. 

"She's good. She still hasn't found a dress though." J replied. Dom frowned and nodded. 

"Aight. Well I better be getting back. See ya at dinner." Dom waved goodbye and headed towards his RX-7. J shut the window and went back to her desk. She sat down and stared at all of the magazines. She was suddenly pissed off. She hated this. She hated looking through half of the magazines and not finding what she wanted. And this was only the beginning. There was still finding a church, finding a place for the reception, invitations, food, flowers, and honeymoon. It was giving her a headache just thinking about it. She partially wished she still talked to her mom so she could have her mom do it all. 

The last time she had talked to her mom was when she told her she was in Miami. Before that it had been a year since she had talked to her. She just doesn't get along with her parents. _I wonder if Aunt Carla still lives in_ _Oceanside. _J shook her head and sighed. It was too much for her. Everything was too much. It hadn't been enough time. She hadn't been able to have enough time for her to work things out. She was always busy. Everybody was always having her do something; they thought that if she was busy that she wouldn't be able to think of what she went through. 

But every time she took off her shirt she saw the scars and she remembered. She would remember it anyways; it wasn't something she could just forget. She would never forget what it was like to lie there in pain while Jeff, Lance, Sylvia, and sometimes Ricky would come in and give her hell. The guys would flirt, and Sylvia would sulk and cuss at her. J smiled. _I told Sylvia she would get what was coming to her. Too bad it had to be death, she was sort of all right._ J leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes. Life was really too hard for her sometimes. 

Someone knocked on the door and then opened it. J looked over and saw Letty sticking her head through the door. 

"Since we have a similar style, I'm going to guess you haven't found a choice." Letty said seriously. J sat up and thought for a minute, her index finger on her chin. 

"Yeah, that would be correct." J said. Letty and J smiled. Letty walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the couch and sat down. J spun around in her chair to face her. 

"Well, in one of the magazines I found an address for a store that makes custom dresses. So I figured you and I would head over there today or tomorrow and put down an order." She said. J smiled and nodded. 

"Sounds good. Now I can finally get rid of my headache...for now." She said. Letty laughed and nodded. 

"I feel ya." Letty looked out the window and watched the kids play with a small smile on her lips. J followed her gaze. 

"They're cute, aren't they?" J asked. Letty nodded. Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach. 

"I can't wait for my own." She looked at J. "Are you and Leon planning on kids?" She asked. J nodded and looked at her. 

"Of course. It's something that goes with marriage. I admit; I didn't want kids. I made a vow to not have any kids after I saw my friend's mom have a baby. It looked like too much. But after what I've been through," J took a deep breath and looked back at the kids. "I think I can handle giving birth. Besides, they seem so cute, at least for a few years." J said. Letty laughed and nodded, then she grew quiet and serious. 

"Are you ok? I mean, you've like...been going for a run like every fucking morning. I know you J; I know you only when run when you've got shit going on. What's up?" Letty asked. J sighed. 

"You guys are treating me like a porcelain doll again. I can't take it. Dom and Leon make me do something every minute of the fucking day. It's like they don't want me to think about it. But they need to realize that every fucking time I take of my shirt," J pulled her sweatshirt off and revealed her black AFI Spaghetti strap shirt. It left all of her scars on her arms showing. "I see these scars and I remember. It's always in my brain, no matter what I do. I can't ignore it anymore. I just can't pretend like it never happened. Every time Leon touches me or calls me baby or darling, I remember what it was like. It gets old really, Dom telling me what to do. Leon telling me what to do. Almost makes me want to leave again." J sighed and looked out the window. 

"We can't help it. Nobody knows what to do. We don't know what to say. We just don't know anymore. You're not the same person you were. You've changed. Ever since you came back from Miami things have been different." Letty said. J laughed hoarsely. Letty stared at her, confused. _Why would she be laughing about this? What could be possibly be funny?_ She thought as she stared at J. _She really has changed._

"Everybody changes Let. I needed to think about what I was going to do. How I could ever look Leon or Dom in the face after lying to them. Jesus!" J turned and looked at Letty. J's brown eyes were clouded with anger. She was angry, sad, but mostly confused. "You know what the difference is between Rome and Leon?" J asked. Letty shook her head. "Rome never cheated on me. Yeah, we were together for about a month and a half, but during that month and a half, he gave our relationship everything. They treated me like a person, not a goddamn doll! They weren't afraid of me breaking, they knew I was strong and they barely fucking knew me! But I come back and nobody wants to yell at me. Everybody has to be careful with me or I might fucking break!" J yelled. Letty sat dumbfounded as J stood up and slipped her sweatshirt on. "But guess what?" She said. "I'm already broken." J said simply. "I broke when Lance shot me. I broke when Sylvia came into the picture. I broke into a thousand little pieces and I'll never be the same again." She said with tears in her eyes. 

"But J, everything's going to be ok now-" Letty started to say as she stood up. 

"No. Everything's not going to be ok until you guys learn to open your mouths and say something. If you guys fucking expect me to be the same as I was before..." J grabbed her keys from her desk and turned back to Letty. "Then you guys are fucking dreaming." With that she turned and left the house. Letty stood in the office and watched J jog down the sidewalk to the drive way and get into her car then speed off. 

Letty sat back on the couch and just stared out the window. She didn't move, she barely breathed, she just sat and thought about what J said. She was right, they were treating her like she was a porcelain doll that was going to break. They all had. Dom and Leon the most. That's what hurt her. Leon proposed to her and still treated her like she was five. Young, new and inexperienced to life. J loved Leon and couldn't stand to be away from him, but Letty knew that J needed time. And no matter what, she was going to get it. 

Letty was still sitting in the same spot on the couch when Mia came home. She came in through the garage door, a large smile on her face. She was glad that they had J back for good and that everything was fine. She didn't find it odd that J's car was gone. Mia looked at her watch. 5:34. _Her and Let probably went dress shopping,_ she thought as she sat her purse next to the breadbox on the counter. She walked over to the fridge and opened it and started pulling out food to make for dinner. She was preparing the sauce for the spaghetti when she heard the front door open and then close. 

"Damn Mia! Why do you keep taking the fucking garage space?" Vince yelled from the door. Mia smiled and turned around. Vince was standing in front of the front door, staring into the office. 

"I'm home before you, therefore I get the garage. Letty hardly uses her car anymore; tell her to put it to the side. Mr. Garrison said he doesn't mind." Mia said. Vince ignored her. He walked to the office door and said something. Mia pursed her lips together. _What's with him? Who the hell is he talking to?_ Mia rolled her eyes and went back to making the sauce. She heard a loud thump and she dropped her spoon from surprise. The red sauce that was on the spoon went all over the clean, white floor by her foot. 

"FUCK." Mia cursed. She bent to pick up the spoon. 

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN LETTY?" Vince yelled. Mia put the spoon on the top to the pot and looked back at Vince. _So Letty is home,_ Mia thought. "I can't believe this." Vince said as he moved through the hallway angrily. Mia watched as Letty followed him. Mia smiled at Letty. 

"Hey Let, I didn't know you were home." Mia said. Letty gave Mia a small smile and then stared at Vince as he picked up the cordless phone and dialed J's cell phone number. "Yeah, thanks guys. I had a great day at the store. And yes, I will be making dinner tonight and it's spaghetti." Mia said sarcastically as she turned back to the sauce. "You guys are so fucking gracious." Mia muttered as she wiped the sauce from the floor. Letty frowned. Two people she made mad in one day. 

"Where are you hun?" Vince said. Letty looked at him. "Please come home. No, we'll talk it out. I know you won't. Don't be like that. Well, if Leon was home he'd be calling you but you have to put up with me butt face. Oh, oh, shit head huh? Oh I see toe fucker. HAHA! I got yea huh? Yeah? So you coming? Mia's making her spaghetti. Yes she is. Are you calling me a liar? Bell! Geez, nice to know you trust me." Vince laughed. Letty stared in shock at him. He was just as bad as the others with her, but yet he knew exactly how to melt and be a trust worthy sort of guy with her. It amazed Letty. But Letty also smiled at the name Vince uses with J. Bell. Ever since she came home from the hospital Vince knew she was a different person in some ways, and so he started with calling her Bell. It was frustrating Letty that Vince could just call her up and talk sweetly and she'd come at his beck and call. She should be doing that with Leon, not with Vince. Letty turned and sat down at the island, watching Mia. 

"I'm sorry Mia." Letty said quietly. Mia took the sauce off the burner and turned it off then turned to Letty. 

"It's ok." Mia said, sitting on the opposite side. 

"It's been a long day and...I've screwed shit up." Letty said, dropping her head. Mia stared at her with concern then pieced it together. Letty was here, J was gone; Vince called J looking for her. Mia frowned. But she didn't start with the questions. 

"It's been a long 5 months, Let. Don't worry. A good, healthy talk will do us all wonders. Now, wanna help me with the 'getti or what?" Mia asked, smiling. Letty lifted her head and nodded. 

"Sure. I haven't eaten all day. I'm sure I've already starved my precious embryo to death." Letty said as she and Mia stood up and went to the stove. Mia laughed. 

"Ok, Bell, you'll be here? Promise? Yeah, I know. I'm a big softy on this inside. Alright, hurry up. See ya." Vince said and hung up the phone. He sighed and turned to look at Letty. She was helping Mia with food. Vince shook his head and went into the living room. He pushed over Letty's Wedding Magazines and sat on the couch. He needed to think before J, Leon, Dom, and Jesse got home. He knew shit was going to hit the fan whenever J got home and they sat down to have a family talk. 

Jesse pulled in next to Vince's car, leaving Dom and Leon on the street. Leon frowned as he stepped out of his car. J's car wasn't there. He shrugged and followed Dom and Jesse into the house. As Leon stepped into the house he was greeted by a house. A family. There was the smell of food all over the house. Letty and Mia were making dinner. Vince was in the living room watching hockey. Leon smirked. J will be proud of him, Leon thought. Jesse immediately went over to the other couch and started watching it too. Leon looked in the office. J's desk was covered in magazines. Leon walked into the kitchen behind Dom and sat at the island as Dom got two coronas out of the fridge. Letty turned around and put the plate of garlic bread on the other end of the island, away from the stools. Dom sat across from Leon. 

"Where's J?" Leon asked. Letty sat the plate down and it clattered. She forced a smile and shrugged. 

"Out. She left before lunch. Hasn't been back. She probably just went to look at dresses. These magazines are no help. I mean honestly, the way me and J dress, it's no wonder we can't find any dresses that we like." Letty rambled on and on about J. Mia turned around and put a hand on Letty's arm. She stopped talking. 

"Lett, stop. Breathe. Settle down. Put the bread and the spaghetti on the table. I'll get the sauce." Mia said calmly. Letty nodded and moved to put the bread on the table. Dom and Leon stared after her with confusion in their eyes. They looked at Mia. Mia shrugged. "Long day." She smiled sweetly and moved to put the bowl of spaghetti on the table. 

They were all sitting down to eat when the patio door opened and J walked through. She shut the door behind her and tossed her keys on the island. She fixer her sweatshirt and pulled her wallet out of the front pocket, putting it on the island. She walked over to the table and sat down in-between Leon and Vince. 

"Where you been?" Dom asked. J looked up at him and shrugged. 

"Around. Trying to find a dress. You know, I am getting married." J said sarcastically. Dom rolled his eyes. 

"Who isn't?" Dom replied. Vince and Jesse raised their hands. 

"We aren't." Jesse said, smirking. Dom glared at him and rolled his eyes again. 

"Lett, I found a store that has some dresses that I like so I thought you'd want to go and check thems out tomorrow?" J said as she put a spoonful of spaghetti on her plate. Letty looked up at her wither tears in her eyes. Everyone stared at her strangely. 

"I'd love to. I'm sorry." Letty stood up and ran from the table as she burst into tears. Dom stood up to follow her up to their room, but J stood up. 

"Nope, Dom, this is definitely something I gotta do. Trust me." J said. She walked through the living room and up the stairs. She stood in front of Letty and Dom's room and knocked on the door. 

"Let? Can I come in?" J said. 

"Yeah." Letty replied. J rolled her eyes. So much for making an effort, J thought. She opened the door and stepped inside Letty's room. It was definitely different than J and Leon's room. The floor was a beige carpet with deep red paint on the walls. They had pictures on the walls. Pictures of them and their cars. Pictures of them with J and Vince when they were 14, well Letty was 11. _Those were good times,_ J thought. She sat next to Letty on her bed. She was surprised it was comfortable and didn't squeak. 

"Wow. Nice bed." J said. Letty snorted. J looked at her. Letty and J laughed. 

"Oh wow. That was so not cool." Letty said. J looked at Letty. 

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you." J apologized. Letty looked at her and shook her head. 

"No, it was my fault. We've treated you so wrong. Look J, I just want to know something. What kind of relationship do you and Vince have together?" Letty asked. J's jaw dropped. 

"Letty, what are you asking?" J asked. 

"Exactly what I said. When Vince called you he seemed a little too...nice. You know?" Letty replied. J stared at her in shock. 

"I cannot believe you're asking me that. You know V and me are just friends. I love Leon. Sure, V and me are close, but he's family. He's one of those guys who can make me laugh. I would think you of all people would know that Let." J said. She stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Letty stared at the door. She couldn't believe how J had acted. _It was a simple question,_ she thought as she dried the tears. If it wasn't that big of a deal, she shouldn't have acted like that. 

J trudged down the stairs and walked past the team sitting at the table. She didn't bother to grab her keys; she was just going for a run. 

"Yo J, where you going?" Dom asked as J moved towards the door. She slid the door open and then looked back at them. 

"For a run." She said snottily. Dom put his drink down. 

"It's dinnertime." Dom said. His tone meant end of discussion but J didn't care. 

"No, I'm not hungry. Or maybe that's not it. Maybe you don't want me to be alone, hmm? Fancy a run Dom?" J said, smirking. Letty walked down the stairs and through the living room. 

"What is your issue Jez?" Dom asked; he was starting to get annoyed. 

"Oh! I know! How bout you send Vince with me, eh? I'll be back." J said. She turned and walked out onto the porch, shutting the door behind her. Everybody looked at Letty as she sat down. 

"What's her problem?" Dom asked Letty. 

"It's my fault. I asked her what sort of relationship with Vince she has and she got all pissed at me." Letty said irritably. She poked her fork at the spaghetti. She suddenly didn't feel like eating. Leon pushed away from the table suddenly and left through the backdoor. 

"Well. I would say let's have our family discussion now, but the two key people are gone." Letty said. Dom looked at her. 

"What?" He asked. Letty sighed. 

"Me and J had an argument earlier. We were supposed to talk nicely about it, but it seems I've gone and made everything worse." Letty replied. Dom grunted and went back to eating his spaghetti. 

J ran through the words, not running as in trying to stay in shape or to clear her head, but as in running like she was running from something. She was angry, confused, but upset most of all. She took a right down a path instead of going straight to the school. She jumped over a fallen tree trunk and just barely caught her footing before tripping. She kept running and shortly came to a short cliff and leapt off it. She hit the ground hard and rolled, coming face to face with a fence that surrounded the football/soccer field at the middle school. The football team was having practice. She sat there, one knee on the ground, her right arm on the other, staring at the field as she breathed in and out heavily. 

She sat like that until her breathing slowed down. She started to stand up as she heard footsteps behind her. She stood up and stared out at the field, she had a feeling of who it was and now she was going to take a guess. 

"Sometimes, when I go for a run, I wish I had never left Miami." J said. Leon jumped down the ledge and walked over to her. 

"Why do you wish that?" Leon asked, a little hurt. J kept her composure. _If he's hurt now,_ just wait, she thought. 

"Because I've seemed to have caused a lot of shit. And it's only going to get worse." She said. 

"It's not your fault." He said, trying to put an arm around her. She moved away from his grip. She still wouldn't look at him. 

"No, it is. I left because Jeff was here. I came back because Brian convinced me. Jeff and Lance kidnapped me and beat me. Everything just got screwed up because of me." J said. She turned and started walking towards the school. Leon followed her. 

"That doesn't mean we hate you or resent you or love you any less." Leon said. 

"You should. You know what was different with the team in Miami?" J asked. Leon inwardly groaned. He was happy that she was back; he didn't want to keep being reminded of the Miami team. 

"No what?" Leon said a little harshly. J stopped and stared at Leon. 

"They didn't do that, they didn't get all pissed when I would talk about ya'll. They wanted to hear about the races up here and about the garage and all of ya'll. And they didn't treat me like I was going to break. They knew of everything that went on but they still treated me like I was a normal 24-year-old woman. And that is what I am. I may not be the same as I was before but you try going through what I went through and then tell me you're still the same person. Aight?" She snapped. Leon stared after her as she turned and kept walking. He was stunned for a minute but then followed her. 

"I didn't know you felt like that. I'm sorry." He said when he had caught up to her. 

"Sorry ain't going to work anymore Leon. You guys have got to do something about it. It's all of you. Even Mia. I can't live like this. I can't be made to do something every goddamn minute of the day. I want a life." J explained. Leon just nodded. He felt there was more that she had to tell him, and there was. 

"Ok. We'll change, just don't leave." Leon pleaded. J stopped; they were at the school. She turned to look at him. 

"You think I would leave again? As much as I want to, that wouldn't help anything. No, but...something's going to change. And I know you ain't going to like it." J sighed and turned and headed back towards the house. Leon followed her. 

"So tell me what it is. Don't leave me out in the cold like this J." Leon said. She kept walking so he ran in front of her and stood in front of her. She started to go around him but he grabbed her arms and held her in front of him. "Tell me." He said. 

"I can't marry you." She said quietly. Leon let go of her arms in surprise and she took off towards the house. 

"Shit." Leon said. He turned around and started chasing her, but she was un-doubtly faster than him. She ran through the backyard and straight into the door. _Shit,_ she cursed herself as she tried to open the door. It was locked. She pounded on the door and turned around. Leon was almost out of the woods. She turned back around and saw Brian coming out from behind the sheets. He walked over and opened the door. J pushed through the door and shut it. She locked it as Leon came running across the backyard. She stepped back as Leon pounded on the door. 

"Open the door J!" Leon yelled. J shook her head and stepped back further. Brian stared at J. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. J looked at him, tears in her eyes, her cheeks were red from running. 

"I can't talk to him right now." She said. She turned and ran around the stairs and then up the stairs. She tripped on the top stair and fell into the kitchen. She shut the door with her foot and lied there on her stomach. The rest of the team had been watching a movie in the living room. They all came running into the kitchen as J landed with a thud on the floor. She stared up at them. 

"Jesus! Are you ok Jez?" Dom asked as he helped her up. J shook her head and buried it in Dom's chest. He protectively wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong J? What happened?" Dom asked gently. 

"I can't-I can't." J sobbed in his chest. "I can't do it." She said. Dom pulled her away and wiped her tears away. 

"Can't do what?" He asked. Her teary eyes looked at Dom, then Letty, then Mia, then Jesse, and finally land on Vince. 

"I can't marry Leon." She tore her eyes from Vince and looked at Dom. _He looks so confused,_ she thought. _I've ruined everything; I know it. Everybody's going to be mad at me, but I can't run again. No more running._ J knew things were about to get so much more complicated and she had one person to blame. Herself. She had harbored her true feelings for over 10 years. She had grown up with the one guy she wanted to spend her life with. She had ignored the jealousy that washed over here every time he flirted with other girls. And then Leon came. J loved him, that much was true, but her feelings for him would never replace the ones she had for the other guy. She didn't know what she was thinking when she told Leon she would marry him. Maybe a part of her thought she could really love Leon more once they were married, but with the way he was treating her, it wouldn't work longer than a year. _I should save him the trouble now, instead of later,_ J thought. 

With all of her thinking she hadn't realized that Dom had pulled her towards him again. She buried her face in his chest and cried again. She had to let it all out now. She had to cry all she was going to cry. There would be no more crying for her. She knew she owed the team an explanation and they would get it, but not now. 

J pulled away as she heard the glass door open. She stood up and saw Leon coming into the house. She turned with a yelp and ran down the hallway and then up the stairs. She ran down the hallway and into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. She calmly walked over to the window and stared out. Her car was behind Leon's. The yellow and blue going together perfectly. 

J scowled and moved away from the window. She stood in the middle of the room and looked around. Too many memories. The bed. She'd have to get a new bed. She couldn't possibly sleep and make love in the same bed that she once did with him. She walked over to her bed and pulled the pillows off the bed, then the sheets, until nothing but the mattresses were on the bed frame. She walked over to the window and opened it. The she started throwing the pillows and the bed sheets out. When she was done she shut the window and sat down. _What am I doing,_ she thought as she put her head in her hands. _I gotta keep control. I can't let my life get out of whack._

She looked at the closed and locked door as someone knocked. 

"Who is it?" J called out hoarsely. 

"It's Dom. Can I come in?" He asked. J sighed and walked over to the door. She unlocked it and let him in. She shut the door behind him and locked it again. She watched him as he looked at her bed in disbelief. 

"I take it you and Leon are through." Dom said. 

"Yeah." J said quietly. Dom sat on the uncovered bed and stared at the window. 

"So what brought it on?" Dom asked. J sighed and pushed away from the door. She walked over to the window and looked out as the sunset. J chuckled. 

"Everything, I guess. I mean, I love Leon; that much is true. But there was always something blocking us. I thought it was me not telling him about being raped, but even after I told him something was missing. There was always that one thing that I could never really be happy about. I thought if I left for a while, maybe things would be different when I came back, but they were worse." She turned around and sat down on the window seat. She stared at Dom across the room and he stared at her. She smiled a bit and went on explaining. 

"I love Rome too, but there was still something missing. When I was in the hospital, lying there, wondering if I was going to die or not, I realized what it was. I don't know what posed me to keep living the lie I was living, but I did. I don't know why I told Leon I would marry him, but I did. I think a part of me thought if we were married than things would be better, but they weren't. I have to stop it now, because if I don't, I know I'll only cause Leon that much more pain. If I stop it now he can go on and find someone else. I can't live a lie anymore, I have to talk." J said. She frowned and looked down at her hands. 

"So what lie are you living? What's missing?" Dom asked. J looked up at him. 

"Someone I met when I was 14. He taught me the basic points of fighting and how to hold my own. I've loved him since I met him, but I had to ignore the pain I felt while he flirted with other girls. I've known him for ten years, Dom and the whole time he's been the light of my life. He never knew how I felt though, but when I was in the hospital and he would come in, I realized that he was what was missing. He was everything I've ever wanted, even if he is a bit on the grungy stupid side." J said with a laugh. Dom was confused. He thought it was him at first, he had known her since she was 14, he had taught her some of the finer points of fighting and how to hold her own. But the grungy stupid part wasn't him. But there was only one other person. 

"Vince?" Dom choked out, surprised as hell. _Please don't let her say yes; please don't let her say yes._ Dom was pleading in his head. He loved Vince like a brother, but he wasn't sure Vince and J was right for each other. 

"Unfortunately yes. I don't know what it is. It's crazy. God no. I can't do this." J stood up. "Vince doesn't like me like that, I know it. He's been after Mia. So you know what, I'm not. I'm not going to say anything. Me and Lee, we'll talk it out. Make some sacrifices, you know?" J was rambling on. "I mean; that wasn't the only thing that made me stray away and have these thoughts. You guys treat me too much like a damned five year old. All of you." J said. Now Dom was more confused than ever. 

"What? What do you mean?" Dom asked, standing up. 

"You guys make sure I'm busy every damn minute of the day. It's always 'wake up Jez, brush your teeth Jez, look through these magazines Jez, go make lunch Jez, work on this car Jez'. Blah Blah Blah. It's fucked and you know it." J said. Dom just stared at her. "Don't act stupid Dom. You know you guys just don't want me thinking of what happened. But guess what?" She said. Dom stared at her. 

"What?" He asked. She took off her sweatshirt. Dom stared at her arms. Nobody had seen the gunshot wound except for Leon, for obvious reason. She had kept it pretty much covered up. She wasn't like Vince and Jesse who were comfortable with their scars. She threw her sweatshirt in the laundry basket and glared at Dom. 

"I get to see this every time I change my clothes Dom. It's not something I can just ignore. These scars are here all the fucking time and you wanna know what they make me remember? They make me remember that everything good that I've done has meant nothing. That inside I'm just a shitty ass person who deserved what I got. And I am perfectly fine with that. I don't need people to feel sorry for me, especially you guys. You're my family. I don't need pity, I need closure." J said. Dom nodded. 

"But you can't get it." Dom finished for her. J nodded. 

"Yeah Dom, get it now? I've got to put an end to the nightmares. They are in jail and will be for at least ten years. I'd like to have a normal life Dom. I need space for a while, not complete ignore me space, but don't run my life, sort of space. Ya know?" She said. Dom nodded and sat back on her bed. 

"I get it. But why didn't you say something? I mean, you have a voice, use it." Dom replied. J stared at him. 

"I know, I guess I figured you guys wouldn't listen. I mean; I went through this with Leon. I told him I'm not a porcelain doll, everybody breaks sometime, you know? But as I told Letty, I'm already broken. I broke when Lance shot me. I broke when Sylvia came into the picture. I broke into a thousand little pieces and I'll never be the same again. You guys just don't seem to understand that." J said sadly as she sat next to Dom. Dom looked at her. She looked so fragile, sad, scared, and confused. _No, she's not fragile. I can't keep thinking of her like that,_ Dom told himself. _She's 24 and she's a strong woman._

"We understand that, but it's still hard for us. We keep seeing you as the girl lying in the bed, hooked up to all those machines. We don't want that to happen again. You just got to give us time." Dom said. J looked at him. 

"Whatever. Just...we all got to make sacrifices, I guess. I just. I'm tired." J fell back on the bed and Dom stared at her. He put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up. 

"You feel ok, Jez?" Dom asked. J shook her head. 

"Not really. I just want to sleep." She told him tiredly. Dom stood up and picked her up in his arms, then positioned her in the bed so her head was at the top. He left her room and walked to the hall closet. He pulled out a single sheet and pillows as Leon came up the stairs. Leon walked over to Dom. 

"How'd it go?" Leon asked. Dom closed the closet and looked at him. 

"She's got a fever, so just let her sleep for a while. She also said that she does want to marry you." Dom choked out. He wasn't exactly lying to Leon; he was just holding other valuable information that J told him not to tell. So he wasn't. At least not now. _Besides, they're marriage could work out. They're great together._ Dom thought. He handed the sheet and pillows to Leon and walked away. Leon walked into the room and put the pillow under her head then pulled the sheet over her. 

He laid down on the bed next to her and stared at her face while she slept. She looked so beautiful and peaceful while she slept. But something was still bothering him. Why would she tell him that she didn't want to marry him and then have Dom tell him she still did? But Leon couldn't be worried about that. He had to make sure J was happy so she wouldn't leave again or call of the engagement. He had her and never wanted to let her go.


	21. The Wedding Of A Lifetime

The only thing I own in this story is Jezebeil Marks, I make no money out of this whatsoever and this is for my own fun. Everything else belongs to Universal studios and the wonderful people who brought us The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. Thanks so much to Laura for all her encouragement! And also, the title is actually the title of a song, 'In My Eye's by Milk inc. I love that song and I thought it'd make an ok title. 

A/N: meh. i felt like writing about the wedding. so here you go! the last chapter of In My Eyes Part 1! Mehkle, the next part, will be called Everybody's Fool. And yes, the secrets of my horrible happenings will all be revealed. if that makes any sense. thankies to everybody who has stuck by me and reviewed. i hope you will do the same with part 2. trust me, o trust me as I say that Part 2 will definitely, be longer and more dramatic than part 1, hopefully. meh!

oh, and if you wish to have some sort of idea what her dress and the bridesmade dresses look like, go to strawberry.anti-reality/net/bride.jpg (change the / before net to a period.) for the brides dress and strawberry.anti-reality/net/maids.jpg (change the / before net to a period.) for the bridesmaid. And J's dress is really a lot like how i want my dress to look like. i hope i did the descritions justice and you guys can somehow pictures the dresses.

oh, the part whre Leon is thinking about J and he thinks about what J thinks of religion, if that makes any sense, that was actually said by Flake and Paul of Rammstien. Their opinions of religion coincide with my opinion. and plus it sounds smart. but yes. i hope you like

**In My Eyes**

It had been six months since J revealed to Dom that she didn't want to marry Leon. But now she was in the church. Mia and Letty were helping her put her dress on. J stood in front of the mirror while Letty was holding the corset top to J's chest, and Mia was behind her tying it up. J breathed in and tried to hold it while Mia pulled the strings tight. J sucked her stomach in as far as she could. 

"Don't forget Mia, I'm pregnant, cut my child some slack." J breathed. J was four months pregnant and hated it. Letty was about three months away from giving birth, and Mia was two months pregnant. All three girls wanted their kids to be around the same age. Letty already knew hers was a girl, but J and Mia didn't want to know until they gave birth. 

"Well this," Mia grunted as she pulled the strings. "Is what you get for getting pregnant before you got married. Ms. I-didn't-want-any-kids-out-of-wedlock." J gasped as Mia pulled the strings tighter. 

"Well if you don't want this corset tied around your face, you'll loosen it Mayella." J said. Mia frowned at the threat and the use of her full first name and loosened the corset a little. J breathed out. "Thank you." She said. Letty and Mia stepped away from J to get a good look after Mia tied the corset. J turned around and faced them. 

"Well?" She asked as she held her arms out. Letty and Mia decided that J had the best dress out of the three of them. It was pure white with real diamonds sewn onto the dress. The seams were a peach color. The corset held tight to her breasts and her starting to show stomach, and left her tan shoulders bare. Her dragon tattoo on her left shoulder was the only tattoo of her three that showed. Her other two tattoo's, a tribal tattoo on her lower back and a skull on her right hip, were hidden by her dress. 

The skirt of the dress was a long slim train with a beautiful floral design. The floral design was where the diamonds were sewn on. J's veil was the best part of her dress. She had her hair braided in little braids and then it went into a ponytail. At the front of the braids was a band, which was all diamonds. The band was connected to the veil and more diamonds. There were several strings of diamonds that were braided into the braids and hung out of the ponytail. 

Letty and Mia gave her thumbs up for their approval. J smiled and turned around to look in the mirror. She pulled the front part of the veil over her face and studied herself. She looked and felt like a princess. She was beyond happy. She and Leon had worked things out and they were extremely happy together. J had forgotten all about her feelings for Vince and she was 150% committed to Leon and their unborn child. She loved Leon and would never leave him. 

She turned around and her smile grew as she stared at Letty and Mia. Their dresses were identical, in almost every way. They started at their breasts and went down to the floor. Around their knees the pattern turned from a floral pattern, to a solid color. Letty's was a larger around her stomach and was a light blue color. Mia's was a maroon color. Their hair was both in buns. They had curled their hair and let the extra hair hang down in curls. They were beautiful. J had a hard time deciding who would be her Maid of Honor, and she finally chose Letty. Mia completely understood. 

J was suddenly nervous. She was scared about tripping, or puking on someone. She knew she was going to screw this up somehow, and now she was nervous. Letty and Mia noticed the pained expression on her face. 

"Are you ok J?" Letty asked. 

"Did I tie your corset too tight?" Mia asked, worried. J shook her head. 

"Nerves. And morning sickness." She pushed pass Mia and Letty, threw her bouquet of flowers on the couch and rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She hated being pregnant. It was fun to make the baby, but now it was horrible. There was morning sickness, edginess, her emotions were completely out of whack, and she was hungry all the time. Luckily she got to go through it with Letty and Mia, otherwise she would have died. 

She flushed the toilet and then brushed her teeth. She wasn't about to kiss her future husband with barf breath. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and sat on the couch. 

"Sometimes, I hate being pregnant." J said. Letty and Mia nodded. 

"We feel ya on that. So...hungry?" Letty asked. J nodded. 

"I am, but I don't want to get anything on my dress." She said, frowning. Letty nodded. A minute later there was a knock on the door. It was J's mom, Kelly. Letty let her in. Kelly stared proudly at her daughter. J was almost a mini-Kelly. They both had long black hair, a nice build, tan skin, and the same smile. J got her eyes from her dad. Her mom's eyes are a honey color. 

"You look beautiful Jezebeil. You all do. All the men will certainly be dropping their jaws at the sight of you three." She said. J, Letty, and Mia blushed. 

"Thanks mom. Is it time?" J asked. Kelly smiled and nodded. J stood up from the couch, with help from her mom and Mia. She grabbed her bouquet, fixed her veil, and followed them out of the room. She stopped behind a wall, where her father, Adam, was waiting for her. She stood next to her dad and took his arm. Her mom, Letty, and Mia gave her a kiss and then went to their spots. J looked up at her dad and smiled at him. He was beaming at her. He was so proud of his only daughter. She had overcome so much, and now she would have it all. A family. It's what her mother and him had always wanted for her. They knew that moving from Michigan would help her in the long run. She had met Dom in the ninth grade and ever since then, she had been happy. Except for that month she spent in the hospital. 

But now she was happy. _And she deserves it,_ Adam thought as he stared down at his only daughter. She was an exceptional beauty and would hang Leon's neck if he made her unhappy at any time in their marriage. They heard the music start and Adam and J stood up straight. Adam walked down the isle with his baby girl with his chin stuck out in a proud way. At the end of the isle she let go of her fathers arms and he gently grabbed her hands. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek through her veil. 

"As long as your happy," He moved away and continued smiling at her. "I'm happy." He whispered. She mouthed _thank you_ and he let go of her hands. He sat next to his wife and watched as J took Leon's arm and they walked up the short steps and stood in front of the pastor. 

So many thoughts were running through J's mind as she stood face to face with Leon as the pastor read their vows. _I'm happy, I really am. Vince was just...just something to think about Leon, now Leon is the one. I can tell as I stand here before him, holding his hands. Oh god, he looks great in a tux, but I prefer his jerseys_. Her eyes quickly left Leon's face to check her dress; her breasts were still covered. She smiled again and looked back at Leon. _He really does look so handsome in that tuxedo. It's going to be so nice to get him out of it--stop Jez! Lord-oh crap. I'm in the house of god and I'm thinking about sex and taking His name in vain. I'm going to hell._

_She's blushing; she must be thinking something nasty._ Leon thought as he stared down at J. _Which of course means she's mentally cursing herself for that. Why are we doing this in a church anyways? Mia is the only one of us that's any type of religious. J had always said_ 'I am not really concerned with religion and believe more in myself. I disapprove of religions, which are made into rigid institutions. I also think that religious fanaticism and missionary work are dangerous.' He smiled and mentally shook his head. She always thought things out when it came to something like that. _But that's why I love her. She's so smart and she usually thinks things out, unless she's high strung or stressed. Then she seems to blurt things out without thinking._

"Do you Leon Michael Williams, take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect her: to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her, and her only, until death shall part you?" The pastor said. 

"I do." Leon replied. J's smile grew. 

"Do you Jezebeil Ann Marks, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect him, to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him and him only, and him forever until death shall part you?" The pastor said. 

"I do." J replied. Leon's smile grew. J's eyes drifted behind Leon and she saw Dom, Brian, Vince, and Jesse standing behind him, smiling. They looked so nice in tuxedos, but she, once again, preferred them in their regular clothing. The pastor turned to Leon again as J focused her eyes on his. 

"Leon, repeat after me: I, Leon Williams, take thee, Jezebeil Marks be my wedded wife," He started. 

"I, Leon Williams, take thee, Jezebeil Marks be my wedded wife," Leon repeated. 

"To have and to hold from this day forward," The pastor said. 

"To have and to hold from this day forward," Leon again repeated. 

"For better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death do us part, and thereto I pledge my faithfulness." Leon repeated everything after the pastor. The pastor turned to J and had her repeat the same thing. He turned back to Leon. 

"Leon Williams what pledge do you give to Jezebeil Marks?" He asked. 

"A ring." Leon replied. 

"And this Ring, do you give to Jezebeil Marks as a sign and seal of the endless affection with which you will cherish her, and the unbroken fidelity with which you will perform to her the vows of a husband? Do you?" The Pastor asked. 

"I do." Leon replied. Leon turned around and Dom gave Leon the ring. Leon turned around and faced J. 

"Leon Williams, as you place this ring on Jezebeil Marks please repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed; and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow," The pastor said. Leon repeated after him and slipped the beautiful gold band with four small white diamonds inside of it, in the middle of the diamonds is a slightly larger emerald, on it, on J's finger. The pastor turned to J. 

"Jezebeil Marks, what pledge do you give Leon Williams?" He said. 

"A ring." J replied. 

"And this ring, do you give to him as a sign and seal of the endless affection with which you will cherish him, and the unbroken fidelity with which you will perform to him the vows of a wife? Do you?" He asked 

"I do." J turned to Letty and took the gold band from her. She turned back to face Leon. 

"Jezebeil Marks, as you place this ring on Leon Williams finger, please repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed: and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow." J repeated after the pastor and slipped the ring on Leon's finger. 

"If there is anyone here today who does not wish the joining of these two people, please speak now or forever hold you peace." J and Leon looked out into the small crowd of family members and waited. They looked back at the pastor. 

"In consideration of these solemn and sacred pledges, I am authorized by the laws of the state of California in your marriage license and by the laws of God in His Holy Word, to pronounce you husband and wife. As I do this, let me remind you that henceforth you are one, one in interest, one in reputation and above all else one in affection. What God hath joined together, let no man part asunder." He looked longingly at the couple. 

"You may kiss the bride." He said. J looked at Leon and he pulled the veil off her face and leaned down and placed a soft, long, romantic kiss on J's lips. He pulled away and they looked at the pastor and then at their friends and family as the pastor said, "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Leon Williams." Everyone stood up and clapped as the couple joined hands and started walking down the isle together. 

Everyone started throwing rice at them as they climbed into Leon's Skyline, which they had put flowers on and a sign on the back that said 'Just Married'. J kissed her mom and dad goodbye, said goodbyes to the team, as did Leon. Leon helped J into the car and then climbed in on his side. They sped off down the road to the reception.


End file.
